Resident Evil: The Whole Story
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: A novelization of the entire series from the arkaly mountain incident to the Neo-Umbrella terriost attacks, CGI films and side games will be included as will some elements of the umbrella and darkside chronicles. This will be continuously updated for as long as their are resident evil games and CGI films to novelise. This will be a bit of a slow burner so please keep that in mind.
1. Prologue

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Prologue

When the man awoke he was in a cold, dark, wet place. His clothes were drenched and felt like he was going to be sick from the constant motion and foul smell all around him. He tried to sit up and he discovered that he was floating in a large pool of water. The room he was in was pitch black and he could barely see a few inches in front of him.

The man frowned heavily, where was he?

Something floated by him and bumped into his arm, he turned to look at what bumped into him and his eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

It was a body, even with how the dark room was he could easily see that, he couldn't tell what gender it was it had atrophied so much but it was a body, it's unseeing eyes looking straight up to the roof of whatever room they were in. The man pushed the body away and swam hurriedly backwards to get as far away from the body as he could.

His head collided hard with something and he looked up to see that he had bumped into the railing of a walkway. The man's hand shot up and he grasped the railing of the walkway and he used it to pull himself up and over the railing.

The man collapsed down to the cold floor of the catwalk and took deep gasping breaths to try and calm himself down. Once he was calm enough that he felt he could at least try to stand he used his hand to grab the railing and used it pull himself to his feet and used it as a support. The mans eyes widened as he looked out into the pool.

The pool was full of bodies, each one as badly atrophied as the one before it. What was this place?

The man let go of the railing and slowly walked down the walkway to see if he could find a way out of this place, whatever this place was he did not want to stay here. After a few minutes of walking he found a door that was shut he pulled on the handle with all his might and with a loud snap the handle came off in his hands.

The man frowned and dropped the handle to the floor of the walkway where it made a loud thunk sound. This place must have been very old, how else could he explain how the handle came away in his hands?

He decided that the door must be so old that if he gave it a firm enough shove then he might be able to open it. He placed his palms on the door, summoned up his strength and pushed. The door went flying off its hinges and it collided with the wall of the hallway beyond.

The man stared at the door that had fallen to the floor with a loud clang in disbelief. He glanced down at his hands and frowned heavily, maybe it wasn't just because this place was so old after all.

The man stepped through the now empty doorway and glanced to the left and then to the tight, neither way looked particularly inviting but he had to get out of this place, if those bodies weren't evidence enough it was clear by the fact that this place was abandoned that something awful happened here.

He couldn't put his finger on it but something deep inside himself was telling him to go left, he couldn't say what exactly but he wasn't getting the same feeling when her turned to look right so he decided to follow his gut and go left, if he needed to he could just turn around and go right.

He walked down the corridor for what seemed like hours but in reality could only have been a few minutes or so. The place was as silent as a grave the only sound he could hear being the sound of his own wet footsteps echoing around him as he walked further and further down the corridor.

He didn't know why but he found himself stopping in front of a plain metal door. He didn't know why he felt compelled to stop here, it wasn't because of the feeling in his gut, it was as if someone had stopped him moving not as if he himself had stopped.

He felt himself spinning on his feet so he could properly face the door and watched as his hand reached out and pushed on the door gently. With low creaking sound the door slowly swung open.

The man walked through and glanced around his new environment, desk on either side of the room, microscopes and other scientific equipment resting atop said desks and specimen tanks that currently stood empty. There was no doubt about it, he was in a laboratory.

The man didn't know why but for some reason the feeling that something bad had happened here was back and it was much stronger now than it had been before, it was so strong in fact that all the man wanted to do was turn on his feet, rush out of the room and leave this terrible place and never look back but he didn't something compelled him to stay.

The man walked over to one of the specimen tanks and looked at it their was one large thing that was different about this tank than all the others, this tank was broken, the glass was scatted on the cold floor.

The man didn't know why but he felt sad, as through once, a very, very long time ago something so precious had been held within this tank and now it was gone. That thought made him so sad that he got the urge to lay down on the floor and weep.

But he didn't, something complied him onward. The man approached a small desk where syringes, scalpels, forceps and a small silver tray much like the ones used in a high school dissection lesson rested.

Just as the man was about to reach down and pick up one of the scalpels to examine it his foot hit something small. He looked down and frowned as he saw a bullet casing on the floor. His frown deepened as he leaned down to pick up the bullet.

Had someone been shooting at something? At someone?

For some reason that thought mad the man so very angry that he tossed the bullet away from himself. He watched as it flew through the air and as it fell to the floor with a clatter.

The man didn't know how he couldn't notice before now but he noticed that his ears were ringing. At first he thought it was easy to explain, after all he had been down in that pool for god knows how long it was more than possible that some water had gotten in his ears and damaged them.

But he soon tossed away that theory as he actually stopped and listened to the noise. It wasn't ringing it was laughter. Somebody was laughing and it made the man so angry that he wished he could whoever was laughing and crush their throat, with his new strength it would be so easy.

As soon as that though crossed his mind James Marcus remembered everything.

He remembered being born.

He remembered by raised by his grandparents in southern Italy.

He remembered going to collage and meeting Spencer and Edward.

He remember the wars, he remembered his fear of the call up both times and how scared he had been, so very, very scared.

He remembered after the war when he met up with Spencer and Edward again, he remembered that both he and Edward had been invited to hear Spencer's proposal.

He remembered when they started their new company.

He remembered when they discovered the mother virus.

He remembered when Spencer had phoned him despite years of not once getting in touch with him to tell him that there had been an accident at their new lab in Antarctica and that Edward had died.

He remembered when Spencer named him the manger of the new training facility in the Arkaly mountains.

And he remembered when Wesker and Birkin arrived.

He remembered how he found he could develop a new virus by fusing the mother virus or the progenitor virus with the DNA from leeches. And the result was the Tyrant virus or T-virus for short.

And he remembered how those men in gas masks broke into his lab and shot him. Shot him again and again until he fell to the floor.

He remembered how Wesker and Birkin came in to the lab then, smug smiles on their faces and they tell him that they would take his research and use it to fulfil their own goals and that Spencer had no more need of him. They then ordered the guards to take him and dispose of him.

That explained how he ended up in the pool at least.

But how was he still alive?

An idea entered Marcus's head. What if still was the wrong word, maybe he was brought back to life. The T-virus was still so new he didn't understand it's full effects yet, maybe it had somehow brought him back.

But how did he get infected in the first place?

He then glanced back over the specimen case and a smile slowly appeared on his face. His Queen, his precious Queen Leech must have done it how he didn't know but maybe he understood all he had done for her and in her own way was trying to thank him.

He would not let her gift go to waste.

Spencer. Wesker. Birkin and Umbrella.

They would all pay.

And the world was going to be very afraid.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story

Chapter One

Most people in her life had told Lisa Anderson that it was dangerous to go into the forest at night but she didn't care, she had been doing these late night hikes ever since she was a little girl with her father and she continued to do so ever since he had died three years ago from stomach cancer. In a way it was as if still doing these hikes was sort of keeping him alive for her.

And she liked how quiet it was at night, in the day the forest was so noisy, so many people who lived in Raccoon and other towns and cites in the Arklay region went camping and hiking fairly regularly so it seemed as through even in a place where you tried to escape all the noises of city life and in a place where it was supposed to be quite and you could only hear the sounds of nature you hadn't actually managed to escape it as you could always here the sounds of kids screaming and adults arguing over something or over and teenagers were whining about how uncool hiking or camping was.

And that's why she loved coming into the forest at night, there were no other hikers out this late and all the campers were asleep in the tents so in a way it was as if she had the whole forest to herself, the only sounds the sounds of insects chirping and wolves howling in the distance.

She brushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear as it feel into her eye. She really needed to make an appointment with her hairdresser it was getting far too long. Lisa wished she had brought something that she could use to tie her hair back.

The path she was currently on lead to a small secluded lake that was surrounded by trees, at nights like this when the moon and stars were out full and clear they were reflected so beautifully in the lake that it was like something out of an illustration of a storybook, the path itself was a little uneven but she had walked it so many times and she had her lucky flashlight that her Father had given her on her tenth birthday with her so she felt no fear.

Lisa used her hand to stifle a yawn and decided it was time to head home. She had to be up fairly early in the morning anyway as she had to go into town and pay the rent and then head to the law firm where she worked as a legal sectary.

Also her Mother was going to call her tomorrow for what she didn't know, probably to ask if she had gotten a boyfriend yet and if her job was alright. Deep down Lisa knew that Mother was only asking because she was concerned about her it had been a long time since she had been in a relationship and her last one had ended badly, to say the least.

But that didn't change the fact that her Mother was being so irritating about it! It seemed as through she only called nowadays to see if she had a boyfriend of wither she had been fired. Lisa couldn't remember the last time they had talked about something else.

Lisa missed her Father, he would talk to her about anything and everything even if it was just to hear her bitch about how much work had sucked he always made time for her regardless and was always ready with a sympathetic ear, a kind smile and a cup of coffee.

Lisa took a shuddering breath as the pain that always followed memories of her Father bloomed in her chest. They were days that she still couldn't believe that he was gone, the worst days were when she woke up in bed in the morning and she forgot that he had died, there were no words to describe the pain that came when she remembered that he was gone.

She remembered the last few days of her father's life, when he was lying in that stupid hospital bed in the room that smelled like a swimming pool. Her father had looked so small and pale in that damn bed, his eyes unfocused due to the drugs that were being constantly pumped through his system to keep the pain at bay.

It was so hard to believe at the time that man who had raised her, her entire life were one and the same. Her father was such a large man, he always seemed like a giant to her and he was so small in that bed and he was so weak and her father had been the most alive man and the strongest man she had never known.

Lisa had to fight to hold back a sob as she felt unshed tears stinging her eyes, she suddenly wanted to get home even more than she had before probably to due with the fact that she wanted to get under her bedcovers and hide herself away from the world.

Lisa spun on her feet and started to walk back up the path that she had been following for the past hour, if she kept at the pace she had been walking at so far then she should be able to get back to her apartment a little before midnight. She might be able to have a cup of coffee and a cookie before she went to bed.

Lisa was about halfway back up the path when she heard it. A long, low moan that chilled her to the bone. It seemed to come from deep within the forest. Lisa turned and shinned her flashlight into the dark and deep words. The leaves on the trees rustling in the cold breeze.

Lisa felt compelled to go and see what that was, she knew that it sounded like the beginning of a bad horror movie but whatever had made that noise was human and she had only heard someone make a noise like that if they were in pain and she knew a little first aid and is she could help and she didn't then she wouldn't knew how she would live with herself.

Walking through the thick trees and the uneven grass was somewhat different than walking down a path she had memorised like the back of her hand but she was coping well enough due to her flashlights bright beam helping her to find the way.

Her light caught something shinny and she walked faster towards it. She came into a clearing and her eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock as she gazed in disbelief at what she saw.

It was a campsite or rather it had been a campsite until something had torn it apart, the three tents looked as through something had been clawing at them, the fire was currently blazing low in the corner and it was obvious that no-one had been tending to it in a while, around the fire were overturned folding chairs and a camping lantern was broken near one of the tents.

Something awful had happened here, but what? Had a bear attacked? Lisa wasn't an expert on animals but she thought that bears only attacked if they were either very hungry or if they felt threatened why would a bear attacked whoever was camping here?

Before Lisa could investigate any further the moan that had brought her here sounded out once more and this time it was very, very close. She spun on her feet to face where it came from and her eyes widen once more.

A woman was slowly stumbling towards her, her long dark hair covering her fair and her one of her arms was mess of blood and muscle, the skin almost seemed to be completely stripped away.

Lisa knew that she had to call an ambulance, her basic first aid knowledge did not equip her to deal with injuries such as these but she didn't have a mobile phone on her and it would take her an hour or so to get back to city even if she ran and that wasn't counting the time it would take her to find her way back to the path.

Lisa walked over to the woman slowly and carefully before gently taking her uninjured arm in her hand. "Hello, now don't worry I am going to help you. My name's Lisa, can you tell me what happened hear and do you have a cell phone so I can call for an ambulance?" Lisa asked gently, she didn't want to frighten the poor woman more than she already was.

The woman slowly lifted her head to look at Lisa and Lisa's voice caught in her throat and she quickly let go the woman's arm and took a step back in horror and disbelief. It wasn't possible, it simply wasn't possible.

Half the woman's face was gone. The left side of her face was nothing but bloody muscle and her left eye was gone leaving only an empty socket and the right side of her face was stained with blood.

For what seemed like an eternity Lisa and the woman stared at one another, neither breaking their stare until the woman suddenly lunged at Lisa, her mouth open and teeth bared ready to bite into Lisa's soft flesh.

Lisa screamed before falling on to her behind and the woman tried to bite into her throat as she fell on top of her. Lisa used her hand that wasn't busy pushing at the woman to search the forest floor to try and find something that she could use as a weapon and she nearly sobbed in relief as her fingers felt the unmistakable texture of a large rock.

She grasped it in her hand and with all the strength she could gather she picked up the rock and swung it with all her strength towards the woman's head and she couldn't help a victorious feeling welling in her chest as the woman stilled above and collapsed on top of her.

Lisa let out a cry of disgust and pushed the woman off of her, what just happened? There was no way in hell could that woman have been alive, no-one could survive the injuries she was suffering from and yet she was walking and had attacked her.

She knew it was ridiculous but the only word that came to her to explain it, the only word that even remotely describe how someone could be walking despite those injuries was…zombie but that was ridiculous…wasn't it?

Regardless she had to get back to the city, she had to report what happened and whatever had caused all of this could still be nearby.

As Lisa stood up and set off into the trees she didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes watching her from the tree line. His children were still hungry were asking his permission to attack, to feed but he held them back, there would be other meals in the days to come and besides, the woman was obviously going to report what happened to the local law enforcement in the large city nearby which would also serve his purposes quite nicely.

Umbrella would come to investigate sooner rather than later.

Till then, James Marcus decided that he would go and have a look at the Arklay Research Laboratory, it had been years since he had seen it, it would be…interesting to see how things had changed.

As Marcus walked off deeper into the forest, his many, many children following after them, none of them noticed the woman that had attacked Lisa slowly get and start to stumble off into the forest.

End of Chapter One

**(Please Review, Favourite and Follow!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Two

Jill Valentine cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. It had been a very long day and she was very near the end of her shift. She picked up her coffee mug and drained what little was left in the mug in a single gulp.

She didn't really have anything to do, she had finished all her reports and all of her other paperwork was done and filed away so really all she had to do was wait for the clock to reach half past twelve and she was free to go and get twelve hours of long deserved sleep.

Jill put her empty mug down on her desk and glanced around the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team office.

It was a square shaped room with six wooden desks on one side of the office and six on the other side with one large desk at the front of the office. The walls were covered with newspaper clippings and photographs of the team at various functions.

Each of the desks had their own PC's as well three drawers to keep various files and spare paper handy and a white telephone in case any of them had to get in touch with any of the police station's various departments. Each of the desks also had their own personal decorations which had been put there by their owners.

Jill's desk was relatively bare compared to the others, a novelty pencil holder that looked like Bart Simpson, a magazine stack, a sliver coin which she had found on her holiday to Greece which was sort of a lucky charm for her and finally a photo frame which contained a picture of her boyfriend Alex and herself which had been taken at Raccoon Park last summer.

S.T.A.R.S or the Special Tactics And Rescue Services was a special police taskforce that was specifically trained for various tasks from terrorist attacks and bomb threats to rescue operations and missing person operations.

Jill personally never thought of herself as the dating type but Tyler, one of her closest friends out side of the S.T.A.R.S unit had convinced her to go on a date with Alex and she didn't come to regret it, while she wouldn't say she loved Alex she definitely had fun with him and he had fun with her and they made one another laugh, she heard of relationships being built on weaker foundations than those.

Jill's attention was drawn from the picture by a cough. She looked up and saw her partner Chris sitting at his desk and coughing into his hand, Jill had known Chris for five years ever since he moved to Raccoon City, he was a good guy. A bit to easy going for Jill's tastes but as time went on he grew on her, rather like a fungus she thought to herself.

Chris had a little sister called Claire who was currently in collage studying Veterinary Biology as her major and Engineering as her minor and the reason Jill knew that was because Chris would not shut up about her, from what he told her about Claire she seemed like someone Jill would like but she didn't want to hear about her all of the time for god's sake she herself had three little brothers but she didn't go on and on about them all of the time.

Jill herself didn't talk much about her own family but when she did it was mostly about her three little brothers, Adam, James and Chris. Adam was currently serving in the armed forces and was stationed overseas Jill couldn't deny she was a little worried about him after all he was her little brother and it had always been her job to look out for him.

James was currently attending collage in Vermont and was taking a major in Culinary Arts and a minor in Home Economics which made sense as James had always wanted to be a chef and he was the one who was mostly responsible for the cooking in their house after their mother died and after their father…had difficulty coping with his wife's death.

As for Chris he was currently living in New York with their Aunt Emma, in Manhattan to be specific according to his emails and Aunt Emma's phone calls he was becoming something of a socialite there.

As she found herself thinking about them Jill couldn't help but realise how much she missed her brothers, when she had been younger she was always complaining how unfair it was that it had been her job to look after them but now…she was surprised just how much she found herself missing them, she really had to dedicate some time later in the week to get in touch with all of them and to see when they could arrange a meeting, it had been too long since they all saw one another in person.

Chris had since stopped coughing after taking a drink of water and was now looking at the man dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans who was sitting at the desk at the top of the office. "Captain, Jill and I've finished all the paperwork and our reports so we can go? Our shift ends in fifteen minutes anyway."

One of Albert Wesker's golden eyebrows raised slightly above the rim of his dark sunglasses which Jill had to admit that she didn't think she ever saw him without them on even when it was dark at night he seemed to insist on keeping them on. Jill sometimes wondered how could even manage to see sometimes.

"Officer Redfield, you and Officer Valentine are not going anywhere until your shift is over at half past midnight. When your shift is over then please feel free to go but until then shut up and before you make any childish claims that I am being unfair I will remind you I myself can not leave until everyone else is gone, understand?" Wesker asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes sir." He said before looking back down at his desk to avoid Wesker's gaze. Wesker nodded his satisfaction, if he could even experience such a positive emotion Jill didn't know but he nodded, and then looked down at some papers on his desk.

For the next three minutes the only sound that could be heard was the steady ticking of the clock that hung above the office door. Jill jumped in her chair when she felt something hit her arm, she looked down to the floor and saw a ball made of scrunched up paper, Jill glanced at Wesker and saw that he was still looking down at his papers, before she leaned down and picked up the paper before unfolding it and reading the message that was on the paper.

"_Do you want to go to Jack's bar tomorrow night? the others are all going." _the message read, Jill shook her head before picking up and pen from her holder and put it to the paper and replied that she couldn't as she had plans with Alex before throwing the paper back to Chris when she was sure that Wesker wasn't looking.

Chris picked up the paper and unfolded it before reading the reply. He nodded and mouthed "Okay" to Jill before dropping the paper into the wastepaper bin that was on the floor next to his desk.

It was nearly five minutes to the end of their shift when suddenly Wesker's phone rang and Jill already felt a surge of dread as she just knew that whatever this phone call was about it was going to keep all of them here after their shift ended.

Wesker picked up the receiver and placed it against his ear. "Yes?" he asked coolly before waiting for the reply. "I see, give us a moment and we will be there soon." Wesker said before putting the receiver back down on the hook before he stood up and made his way over to the office door. "You two with me now!"

Chris and Jill stood up from their desks and followed Wesker out of the office. The hallway on the outside of the office was clean and sparse aside from a few benches and a vending machine that was the end of the hallway.

Wesker down the hallway with Chris and Jill following after them and didn't stop until they arrived in front of the elevator and Wesker hit the call button. As the elevator began it's slow climb to their floor Jill decided to ask the obvious question. "Captain Wesker, can I ask what that phone call was about and where exactly where we are going?"

"You can ask Officer Valentine yes." Said Captain Wesker as he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the shinny metal doors.

Chris shot a glance over to Jill and Jill sighed. "So, where are we going and what was the phone call about?" She asked gently as she knew that Wesker could and would chew out anyone who annoyed him even if it was over the smallest thing imaginable

"A woman had just come in and has reported that she was attacked in the woods by a, and I quote, "A woman with half her face ripped away." Wesker repeated it as if he was just asked what the time was.

"A woman with half her face ripped away?" Chris repeated as if he wanted to be sure that he heard it correctly. "Has she had a breathalyser test? Because she has to be under the influence of something if she think someone with half a face can attack and wouldn't be screaming for help instead."

Before Wesker could respond the elevator arrived and Chris, Wesker and Jill stepped inside and Wesker hit the button for the first floor. "To answer your question Officer Redfield she has had the test and she is not under the influence of any substance and according to Officer Branugh she continues to insist that she is not insane and that we have to believe her."

Chris and Jill shared a look before nodding in silent agreement that they wouldn't say anything else nor make any judgements until they saw the woman and listened to what she had to say. After a few more minutes the elevator arrived on the first floor with a slight thud and the doors slid slowly open with a slightly musical beep.

Wesker stepped out and led the way to a set of brown double doors and pushed them open before stepping inside with Chris and Jill following him. The office on the other side of the doors was at least three times the size of the S.T.A.R.S office.

Wesker hurried over to a small side office, ignoring all the officers sitting at their desks around him, and pushed the door open without bothering to knock. Inside the office sat at his desk was Officer Marvin Branugh, an officer who had been work at the Raccoon City Police Department for nearly ten years now, Jill liked Marvin, he was a honest man and had a great sense of humour and was a natural leader, knowing when to crack the whip and when to let things side she would never admit it out loud but sometimes Jill though that Marvin would make a better leader of S.T.A.R.S than Wesker.

A blond woman who had been sitting on the other side of the desk jumped when Wesker burst in and looked surprised at his sudden entrance. Jill took a moment to examine the woman and she came across to her as someone who had a great scare, her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking slightly with fear but she wasn't on the verge of breaking down she struck Jill as a very strong person and while she had been surprised at Wesker's entrance was now looking straight at him.

Marvin shot Wesker an annoyed look. "Captain Wesker I would remind you that while you might be a captain you can't burst into any room you please without knocking first especially since Miss Anderson here has been through a very traumatic experience."

Miss Anderson shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee. "It's fine, I'm alright now." She put the polystyrene cup back down on the desk and then looked up at Marvin. "You do have to believe me through I was attacked and that woman…half her face was gone, it was!" She insisted.

Marvin held up his hands. "Miss Anderson, no one is saying that you are lying about being attacked, but you must understand that someone attacking you with half their face gone is a little unbelievable so all we are saying is it was dark and maybe you thought you something but because of the dark it wasn't what you thought."

Miss Anderson looked up at Marvin and looked him straight in the eye, not looking at anyone else in the room. "I am not lying to you and I know what I saw, half of that woman's face was gone there was no mistake you have to believe me!" She stressed.

"What we need, Miss Anderson, is proof and so far you have given us none." Wesker replied coolly and Miss Anderson put her head into her hands and Jill felt a sudden burst of sympathy for her.

"You want proof? Fine go to that campsite." Miss Anderson said as she shot a glare at Wesker. Wesker's scowl deepened.

"What campsite?" Chris asked and Jill nearly jumped. He had been so quite that she had almost forgotten that he was there.

"The campsite in the woods, that's where that woman attacked me. It looked like a bear had ripped it to pieces." Miss Anderson replied as brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"Can you show us where this campsite is?" Asked Wesker. Miss Anderson looked at Wesker and then around at all of them and slowly shook her head in horror as she realised what Wesker had just asked her.

"No, no way in hell am I ever going back into that forest ever again I could have died!" She exclaimed as she rose out of her chair and marched over to the office door before Wesker stood in front of her blocking her way. "Excuse me." She said as she tried to move around him before Wesker stood in front of her again.

Marvin saw where this was going and walked over to them before shooting Wesker a warning glanc. "Miss Anderson." He began gently. "We know that you've been through a terrible time but we do need evidence before we can do anything so if you could shows us where this campsite is it would be a great help to us." He explained.

Miss Anderson looked down at her feet and seemed to be deep in thought before she sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine I'll show you where it is but not tonight okay? I'm exhausted."

"Of course, go home and get some sleep if you can come in tomorrow morning, about ten, then we can go and find this campsite and we will figure out where to go from there, okay?" Marvin asked. Miss Anderson nodded and made her way out of the office before shooting another glare at Wesker which he returned from behind his dark glasses.

Marvin sighed heavily before sitting down at his desk. Wesker said nothing to him and left the office with Chris and Jill following him. Wesker turned to them and spoke plainly. "The two of you go home and get some sleep, it is going to be a long day tomorrow."

With a "Yes sir" Chris and Jill left the office and made their way for the front doors of the police station. As Jill said goodnight to Chris and made her way over to her car she couldn't help but noticed something

Dark, heavy clouds were staring to from in the sky and the sky rumbled with thunder in the distance.

A storm was coming.

End of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Three

Water.

Water was so, so precious to human life, the human body can survive without water for a few days but only a few. In comparison the human body could survive at least a week without food and could even survive only on liquids.

Water was a basic necessity for life, so such a large complex as the Arkaly Research Laboratory required a great deal of water to sustain the facility and it's employees be it water for drinking, water for hygiene or water for creating the artificial environments for the aquatic experiments.

To fill the demand for all this water Umbrella had created a pumping system which pumped water from a large lake that was hidden deep in the forest. after being filtered by a small processing plant that was about a mile away from the laboratory's borders, it was then pumped into the laboratory and the mansion and the guard house that hide it.

Marcus had found a large cliff that overlooked the mansion and he couldn't help but feel a surge of what he could only guess was nostalgia. The mansion was so elegantly designed compared to the training facility where he was forced to work on Spencer's orders, training the next generation of Umbrella personal, Spencer had said.

He had to wonder if Spencer was still alive or not. He hadn't been a young man when he had ordered Marcus assassinated and he been older than Marcus at the time but if Spencer was still alive then Marcus wouldn't be all that surprised, Spencer was a stubborn man with an iron will and Marcus was sure that death wouldn't have the patience.

In a way Marcus hoped he was alive, because if he was dead then that could only mean that he went back to his family home in Europe to die and he would have died in a comfortable bed waited on hand and foot while Marcus was just dumped in a pit to rot.

He wanted to crush Spencer's head and have children feast on him until all the flesh was stripped from his bones or maybe he wouldn't even allow Spencer a quick death, maybe, he would allow his children to slowly eat the old fool alive bit by bit. It was a painful death, the reactions of the subjects of his experiments attested to that and it was nothing less than the old bastard deserved.

Wesker and Birkin's deaths wouldn't be anymore pleasant or easy either. They may have only be following Spencer's orders but it was them who had executed them and him. He had trusted them and he thought that when he took over the company that they would be the first members of his new board of directors.

There was no doubt in his mind that both of the traitorous dogs had been well reward by Spencer for disposing of him but it was of no matter, he would make them both regret that they chose Spencer over him, no, he would make them both regret that they had ever been born.

But that would have to wait until later, for now he had to play the long game if he truly wanted them all to pay. He glanced down at the ground from the cliff and took a deep breath before he jumped off of the cliff and plummeted down to the ground like a large rock thrown from a great height.

Marcus landed on his hands and feet and took a moment to revile in the fact that he wasn't at all injured. The T-Virus had given him such strength, nothing in the entire world could stop him from taking his revenge on Umbrella and Spencer.

As he got to his feet and started to walk to his destination he couldn't help but wonder how much more development went into the T-Virus and what kind of new BOWS had been derived from the virus. Would they be even more powerful than those developed from the progenitor virus? would they be even more powerful than him?

Would his new abilities be enough to destroy whatever Umbrella threw at him? And he couldn't deny that he was worried about his new abilities as well, so far he seemed to have retained all of his mental faculties but as more time passed who know how long it would stay that way, maybe eventually he would have no more intelligence then a simple second stage infected, driven only by the need to feed.

But he wouldn't worry about that right now. Right now he had work to do and he had to focus on that if he wanted to succeed.

After an hour of walking through the forest he came across a small metal building in the forest, this building was the processing plant that filtered the water for the facility and where the second step of his plan would begin but his way in was blocked by a chain link fence that went all around the small compound.

Marcus reached out and grabbed the chain link fence and pulled it with all his strength, a section of the fence seemed to almost come away in his hands and made a large hole in the fence, easily large enough for him to step through. He dropped the section of the fence that was in his hands and stepped through the hole.

He walked over a small metal door that was built into the side of the building and pushed down on the handle to open the door. Marcus stepped through and glanced around his new surroundings.

He had found himself in a corridor that had three doors on one side and another on the other side, at the end of the hallway was another metal door. Marcus decided to use the door at the end of the hallway, he could smell flesh on the other side of the door and his pets were hungry again.

He pushed open the door and glanced around the room, from up above sunlight was streaming in through the large windows. The room itself was filled with large machinery equipped with various gauges, some digital, some analogue, the machinery most likely pumped and filtered the water that was pumped up from the lake for the mansion. There was a catwalk and railings above the room and stairs to the left of Marcus looked like they would lead up to the catwalk.

A door above Marcus slammed open and he then suddenly heard footsteps on the catwalk above him. A voice sounded out. "Who's down there!?" The owner of the voice was walking towards the steps and Marcus decided to hide behind the machinery to examine his prey.

The owner of the voice took the final step that brought him down to the ground floor and Marcus could finally see him, he was a Caucasian man in his early fifties with grey hair and he was dressed in a black security uniform with the red and white symbol of the Umbrella cooperation on his shoulder. He would look exactly like a regular security guard if it weren't for the sleek black machine gun that he held in his arms.

"Look I know your in here, we saw you on the security cameras and I heard you moving around down here now come out, you are trespassing on private property and it is going to be much worse for you if I find so if you come out now we can maybe work out some sort of deal." The guard said as he slowly walk down the room, his machine gun raised and the sound of his footsteps swallowed by the hum of the machinery.

Marcus decided to step out from behind the machine and confront the guard, he had no fear. The man's weapon was no threat to him he might not know much about what the virus did to him or he why he could now control his children in the way he did but he did now that the little toy that the guard held couldn't hurt him.

The guards eyes narrowed as he took in Marcus dishevelled appearance, his once clean and immaculate white lab coat had become filthy due to being left in that pit with it's filthy water and the slime from his children, his trousers were ripped and he wore no shoes. Marcus was sure that the guard thought he was some sort of tramp that had wandered in here to find a place to sleep.

The guard unclipped his radio from his belt and brought the mouth piece up his mouth and began to speak into it. "Ellen, you were right we have got an intruder, looks to be a homeless person. I'll bring him to the security office and you might want to get in touch with the lab, tell them that we might have a new volunteer." He said with a grin that clearly said that he didn't care whether or not Marcus had heard that.

"Roger." A voice said over the radio before the guard clipped the radio back on to his belt and walked over to Marcus and grabbed his arm. "Okay, you're coming with me." He said as he tried to drag Marcus over to the stairs.

Marcus effortlessly pulled his arm from the guard's grasp and the guard sighed heavily as he turned to face Marcus. "Fine, if you want to do this the hard way." He said before raising his machine gun to point it directly at Marcus's chest. "Walk ahead of me, towards the stairs."

Marcus tilted his head and then, quick as a bolt of lighting he slammed his fist into the guard's chest and the man was sent flying across the room. The guard landed on the floor and grounded in pain, feeling as through he had been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

The guard got to his feet and glared at Marcus before raising his machine gun. "Eat this, you freak!" he shouted before pulling the trigger on his gun and a burst of gunfire hit Marcus sending him back a step.

Marcus took a deep breath and then straighten himself up, he looked down to his chest and saw that his chest had around a dozen bullet wounds on his chest from the gunfire but they were already healing and within a second he was completely healed, it was as if he hadn't even been shot in the first place. The T-virus's regenerative capabilities were remarkable.

Marcus took a deep breath, the wounds might have healed but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt in fact that had hurt more than it had hoped it would but it had proven that he was nearly impervious to harm if nothing else.

The guard was still staring at Marcus in disbelief. "It can't be." The man quickly took his off his belt and hit the talk button. "Ellen! I need help down here and I need it right now we have a BOW in the main filtration room, this isn't a joke or a drill we really have a BOW in the facility and I need help right now!"

"Understood! Jack and Javier our on the way!" The voice on the radio said before it shut off and the guard raised his machine gun once again.

"Don't you move do you understand me you freak!?" The guard yelled as he kept his gun raised. "If you even move one step I will ready your body with bullets, so you just stay there!"

Marcus slowly started to walk over to the guard and shuddered when the guard pressed the trigger down on his gun once more and the bullets hit him in a continuous stream but he continued forward, the bullets barely even phasing him before long Marcus was standing in front of the guard and the guard's machine gun clicked empty.

The guard cursed and ejected the magazine from his gun and picked out another one form the supply back that was clipped on the back of his belt but before he could load it into the gun Marcus swung out his arm and the man went flying, the machine gun slipping from his fingers.

The guard coughed weakly as he tried to get up off of the floor, the taste of copper in his mouth and a burning pain in his right arm. He managed to get his head up just enough so he could stare at Marcus who was staring back at him before he raised his arms into the air and started to sing of all things.

It was such a bizarre image, a man who would look more at home in an alley singing with a voice that would put most opera singers to shame. It was kind of a nice in a way, he could think of worst ways to die at least.

The guard put his head back and he did have to wonder where Jack and Javier where but he didn't suppose that it matter much now he was going to die and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it so he didn't see much point in worrying about anything else right now.

A wet sound drew his attention and the guard opened his eyes before turning his head, there, on the floor was a long black shape covered in a thick slime, it turned towards the guard and slowly to slither towards him.

In that moment the guard know what the shape was, it was a very large leech and it wasn't alone, more and more of the large black shapes were slithering out of the dark spaces and down the walls of the room and then the guard realised something else, the song wasn't being sung for him it was being sung for the leeches and it wasn't a lullaby, it was a dinner bell.

The guard tried to crawl away but he couldn't get on to his side or his front and realised then that he must have broken his back when he hit the ground after Marcus hit him. He was going to die, he was going to be eaten alive.

"Help! Help! Javier, Jack somebody, anybody please help me for the love of god!" He screamed as the first of the leaches climbed atop him and started to climb towards his face. The first got to his face and he screamed out loud as it bite into his face.

Marcus watched disinterestedly as the leaches overwhelmed the guard and started to strip the flesh from his bones, there were so many of them, his children had been breeding since he had been gone because when he had found where they had been nesting the room was almost full of eggs, hundreds and hundreds of them.

Marcus's attention was drawn when the door that the first guard had come from burst open and two more guards rushed through, the first was a ginger man with green eyes and was armed with a similar machine gun as the first guard and the second was a thin Hispanic man with a stubbly beard and was armed with the same machine gun as the other two guards, these men were Jack and Javier presumably.

"What the hell is that?" Jack, the ginger one Marcus presumed as he pointed at his children.

"I don't know but there is the BOW, take him down!" Jaiver shouted as he raised his machine gun and fired down at Marcus from the catwalk and Jack followed suit and joined his fellow guard in shooting down at Marcus.

Marcus jumped up and grabbed the catwalks railing and pulled himself up. The two guards, who backed up as Marcus pulled himself over the railing, aimed their guns at him and riddled him with bullets. Marcus drew his arm back and hit Javier with his full strength and sent him flying over the railing with a savage cry.

Javier fell to the floor with a scream which was cut short suddenly when he collided heavily with the floor and the leaches started to surround his body. Jack spun on his feet and tried to run but he couldn't even take one step before Marcus grabbed him by his head and gave it a sharp twist and his body fell to the ground.

Marcus stepped over his body and walked through the door that he and Javier had come through and started to walk down the hallway until he found himself in front of a door with a sign on it that read security officer.

He punched the door and it went flying off it's hinges, an elderly woman with grey hair dressed in a grey paints suit, who had to be Ellen screamed and fell out of her chair which she was sitting on and then started to scoot back away from Marcus as fast as she could.

It wouldn't be enough. Marcus pounced on Ellen and slammed his fist into her face again and again and again until nothing was left of her head but a large pile of bloody mush.

Marcus took a deep breath and stood up. He glanced around the officer and walked over to a calendar that he saw on the wall, the date was May the 16th and the year was 1998, ten years.

Ten years of his life he had lost, ten years he had been left to rot in that pit with those test subjects as if he was just something to disposed of and not a vital member of the company, as if he wasn't a founding member.

His hatred of Spencer, of Umbrella, of Wesker and Birkin it all came back with a vengeance. No, it had never left him his hate just burned so much brighter now and he wouldn't stop now until he took everything that was near and dear to them and he would make sure that before the end of this story that he would have all three of them begging for death,

For now he needed to rest, apparently he still needed to sleep which was odd as all of the other experiments didn't seem to need to but maybe he had still retained enough of his humanity to need sleep.

Regardless this bulding would make an excellent nest, his children would grow strong here.

Grow and multiply until the entire world was consumed by their unending hunger.

End of Chapter Three.


	5. Chapter 4

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story

Chapter Four

The sounds of the break room drowned out Abby Gomez's thoughts as she waited for the coffee machine to finish making it's precious liquid gold. She sighed heavily and got three coffee mugs and a tea tray from the cupboard above the coffee machine.

It was an insult, she was an intelligent young woman who wanted to become a researcher, who wanted to understand everything she could about the human body and when she graduated with full honours and Umbrella approached her with a job offer she though that she would getting her own small lab with a full staff under her, not being forced to run around getting everyone's drink orders and getting the equipment set up.

She really wanted to go home to Michigan, she wanted to go and see her parents despite the fact that she hadn't spoken to either of them in nearly five years but due to the sensitive nature of her work she couldn't leave this damn lab.

Jennifer, one of Abby's co-workers, had told her that she was going stir crazy and she should go outside and go for a walk but that really wasn't Abby's idea of a good time. She really hated nature, she was a city girl and it was almost as if Umbrella was adding insult to injury by sending her to this stupid place.

The one consolation she had was the mansion. The mansion that hide the underground laboratory complex was beautiful, she wasn't an architect by any means but she had fallen in love with the building and often had dreams of living there all by herself.

But she wasn't so lucky, there were two building above the complex that hide the lab, the mansion and a guardhouse and both were beautiful in there own way and she would be happy to sleep in either of them but unfortunately quarters in the mansion and the guardhouse were reserved for researchers and guards while assistants had to make do with sleeping in bunk beds in the laboratory quarters.

Abby tried to tell herself that it would all be worth it, that one day all her hard work would be recognised and she would be given a junior research position and then a senior research position and then eventually she would given her own project to lead.

Eventually she would be give her own laboratory to run and she would decide what to do and she would do something great, something that would really help humanity, like cure the common cold or find a cure for all the different types of cancer.

But for now all that would have to wait because if Doctor Smith didn't get her coffee then she would bite Abby's head off. She poured the coffee into the mugs and added cream and sugar to all of them aside from Doctor Smith's as she took hers black, to match her cold, dead heart.

She picked up the tray and walked over to the break room door and had to use her behind to open the door. No-one else was in the room at the time to open it for her and even if there were it would be very unlikely that they would get the door for her and if they did it would be because they would want something from her.

Once she managed to get through the doorway, miraculously without dropping the tray or breaking anything, she started to walk back to the lab where Doctor Smith and the others were waiting for her or, rather, waiting for their coffee.

She walked down a set of stairs that was outside the break room and ended up in an L-shaped corridor. She walked down the corridor and turned on her feet when she reached the end so she could face the elevator that waited around the corner. Abby pushed the button to call for the elevator and stood their tapping her foot until it arrived on her floor and the huge doors of the elevator slid apart.

Abby stepped into the elevator and hit the button which would take her down to the lab, thankfully the ride was short and the doors slid open almost as soon as they had closed. Abby walked through the doors and walked down to the end of the straight hall wall where a single door stood. The door had no knob or handle and was in fact opened by a card reader that was mounted on the wall next to the door. While Abby did have an ID card her clearance an assistant was too low to open the door, thankfully below the card reader was an intercom which she could use to speak with the researchers inside the lab.

Abby held down the button on the intercom as she blanched the tray in one hand. "Hello? I'm back with the drinks, could somebody please open the door?"

For a few moments there was no reply until Abby heard a small beep and the door slid open. Abby pulled her hand away from the button and quickly rushed into the lab, the damn electric doors in this place stayed open for maybe half a second before they closed on you.

Compared to some of the other labs in the complex the lab that Abby walked into was relatively small, the room itself was fairly large but considering that most of the lab in the underground complex were made up of several different rooms this lab was quite small compared to the others.

There were only three researchers in the room at the time, Doctor Hilda Costello, an Hispanic woman who was standing at the back of the room near a row of a stasis tanks where the artificial wombs which held the latest batch of Hunter B.O.W's The doctor was staring at the readout from the computer which was connected to the tanks with a dark frown on her face.

At the other side of the room Doctor Arnold Thompson, a tall, lanky brown haired Caucasian man with thick glasses who was sitting a computer desk was staring intently at various graphs and figures, of the three people in the room he was probably the nicest but that wasn't saying much.

At the very front of the room, standing in front of the computer which was connected to the giant stasis tank which held the giant albino creature with the exposed heart with her back to Abby, was Doctor Alicia Smith.

Doctor Smith was essentially second in command of the complex, she answered to no-one aside from the head of the complex. She was a beautiful woman but it was a cold beauty, she was the stereotypical ice queen right down to her blond hair and her blue eyes.

While everyone at the facility hated her no one had the guts to actually say it out loud, the woman was intimidating and could make you feel like nothing with just a look. Oddly enough however, at the same time almost everyone respected her. She was a brilliant scientist who seemed to excel at every single field, biological, chemical, viral, pharmaceutical you name it and Alicia Smith seemed to know every last thing about it.

No one liked her but at the same time no-one could deny they would be lucky if they had her on their team, any project that Doctor Smith was on was basically a guaranteed success.

Abby, as quietly as she could, walked over to one of the desks and put the tea tray down on it. She cleared her throat to get the Doctor's attentions. "Coffee's up."

All of the doctors stopped what they were doing and walked over to the desk and picked up their mugs, it was uncanny how each of them seemed to know which was whose, maybe they could tell by the colour or the smell or something.

Alicia took a sip of her tar and then stared at Abby and just like that Abby felt as through she was nothing, less than dirt. "Abby." She began and Abby stood up straight, when Doctor Smith talked you listened. "Doctor Tyron phoned from his lab earlier and he needs a hand, one of his assistants is sick and had to go to the infirmary so I said that you could go, so go, Delta lab."

"Of course Doctor," Abby said with a fake smile before she spun on her feet and walked out of the lab, the fake smile slipped off her face as she stepped in the elevator. Of course she had to go and help someone with something just because someone was a little sick.

She bet that it was Julian, if the guy felt even a little dizzy he would think that he was dying. And of course she had to go to Delta lab, that lab was on the other bloody side of the complex it would take her at least half an hour to get there and she just know that when she got there Doctor Tyron would accuse her of dragging her feet.

It had taken forty five minutes to get there and she already knew that she would get yelled. She pushed open the doors that lead into Delta lab.

Delta lab was much larger than the small lab at the bottom floor, it was made up of five rooms and each room had a door that lead into the next room. She walked over to where Doctor Tyron, a tall African man with intense was staring into the large containment cells.

"Doctor, you called for me?" She asked as she looked into the same containment cell, the test subject was a man who had taken his family on a picnic three months ago and unfortunately they had come a little to close to the mansions borders and once they assured that they all had no family who would come looking for them they had been used in the experiments.

The man's wife had been infected with a new strain of the Progenitor virus classified as Progenitor-L and was unfortunately the first to die, she suffered some painful mutations before she had been disposed and she had told them nothing new about the virus.

The man's daughter had been infected with a strain of the Tyrant Virus classified as Tyrant-M she managed to last longer than her mother at three days before she succumbed to the virus.

The man's son had been infected with both of the same virus's as his mother and sister and the mutations he suffered were horrific even by their standards, Abby had only caught a glimpse of the snarling creature who throwing his body at the door of the cell and who had blood pouring out his mouth, she had nightmares for weeks and refused to step foot in the lab until that thing was gone. Thankfully it had been taken to the underground laboratory beneath Raccoon City for further experimentation.

The father had been infect with the same virus's as well but he had also been infected with a sample of the base Tyrant Virus. The man's body now barely even looked human anymore but he still had human intelligence, the pain and suffering in his eyes attested to that. For a brief moment Abby felt sorry for him before pushing those feelings right back down inside her.

Weakness like that would get her killed, these people were not people. They were test subjects, resources. They were things that were used to help them continue and advanced their research and in a way it was their fault, who had a picnic that deep in the forest!

Doctor Tyron's voice, thankfully, brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes I did, I need to go and get something from Omega lab, while I'm gone could you please observe the subject until I come back?" His tone made it clear he was not asking.

"Of course sir." Abby said with a fake smile and a nod. Tyron returned the nod and walked out of the room. Abby glanced around and noticed that she was the only one in the room, the other assistants must have been out doing other things or in the other rooms monitoring the other experiments.

Abby turned back to look at the containment cell and picked up a notebook which held all the observations that the other scientists had made and opened it to the latest page, she picked up a pen and waited.

She wrote down how the test subject tried to get her attention, she wrote down how it begged her to help him-it, how it begged her to help it. She wrote down when she saw that it was crying and she wrote down when she noticed it was crying blood.

It wasn't a he, it was an it and that was the end of that because she had to believe that because if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to handle how much of a monster she was, how she worked for monsters and how she wouldn't be able to sleep at night or go on to cure the common cold.

And so she just kept writing as the thing in the cage wept tears of blood.

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 5

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story

Chapter Five

Agnes Mitchell hummed a tune to herself as she chopped up the vegetables for the salad she was making for when her grandchildren came over.

She added the carrots, aubergines and cucumbers into the salad bowl which she had lined with a bed of lettuce. She brought the salad over to the dinner table and placed the bowl on the table, placing it right on the middle of the table.

Jenny was currently going through a phase were she didn't eat any meat or fish and so Agnes had made a far large salad than she would normally have made.

Jenny was Agnes's youngest granddaughter and was the only daughter of her eldest son, she was ten years old but the way she acted you would think that she was twice her age. She was opinionated, smart and bold. Most people would be proud to have her for a granddaughter and Agnes was very proud, the only problem was it was difficult to relate to her.

Agnes supposed it was only natural, after all Jenny was only ten and she was in her late sixties. It made sense that they wouldn't be able to connect as easily. Even so she couldn't help but admit that she wished she had a better relationship with her granddaughter.

So that made this long weekend that her grandchildren were coming to stay with her and John something of a blessing in disguise. Originally she was only going to take her grandchildren of her son's hands as a favour to him while he and his wife Paula went to see a marriage councillor, which didn't surprise her if she was being honest, that little tart was never good enough for her precious little boy and she was always so difficult, never treated Agnes with the respect she was due.

But as time passed Agnes found she was more and more looking forward to the idea of spending more time with her grandchildren, all of her children and her grandchildren all lived down in the city while she and John lived in a cabin up in the mountains and so they wasn't much an opportunity for them to spend any time together.

Agnes never though that she would ever have wound up living in a cabin in the middle of a forest with most of her food being caught in a river nearby and the rest of it being grown in her own vegetable garden.

Agnes came from a wealthy family that mostly resided in New York, her father had been a business man and her mother had been the heiress of another wealthy family.

Agnes couldn't say for sure if her parents loved one another or if they only married because they had to but regardless both of them had always treated her and her older sisters well, giving them plenty of toys and new clothes almost every week.

While Agnes was not the heir to her families fortune, that was her older sister Laura, she was still expected to marry well into an old family. It was expected of her, as her dear father used to say, she could almost smell the smoke of his cigars as he sat in his large armchair in front of the fireplace.

And so Agnes was paraded about all of New York and before too long she had dozens of suitors coming for her hand in marriage and yet she didn't want any of them, surely it was up to her to decide who she wanted to marry, not her parents. It wasn't they who would have to spend the rest of their lives with the person they choose for her after all.

But they simply told her that they knew what was best for her and not to worry, they wouldn't marry her to anyone they didn't think was right for her. But maybe…but maybe she had different ideas for who or what was right for her.

One night Agnes needed to get out, she just had to get away to think, to find a way to cope with what was going to be her fate. So she climbed out of her bedroom window.

It was only now that she looked back that she realised that her early life seemed quite similar to a bad teen romance film, not that she watched a lot of those, no, she was a mature sixty-eight year old woman, watching teen romance movies at her age would just be sad.

She had taken a long walk and eventually found herself in a fairly small park and sat down a wooden bench to catch her thoughts.

Then she had met John.

John was a gardener at the park and he wasn't like any man she had met before, not to say that the other men her parents had introduced her to hadn't been nice or kind or polite because most of them had been it was just something about John was different.

Maybe it was because he made her laugh, maybe it was the way he smiled at her, maybe it was the way he held himself or maybe…maybe it was just the way that he made her feel in a way that no one else ever had or ever will.

Agnes didn't believe in love at first sight, love was hard and difficult and it took a lot of work to make it work, if she hadn't believed that at the time being married had certainly corrected her quite quickly. Maybe what she had felt was her gut telling her to trust this guy, that there was potential with this man for her to be happy.

She hadn't regretted trusting her gut, not one bit.

For the next few months she had spent as much time as she could with John, most of that time was late at night at what had become their 'Spot' but that was really the only time they could ever be together.

Things had been good, until one day, at breakfast, her parents had announced that they had found the perfect man for her. Agnes had wanted to scream that she had already found the perfect man for her but she knew that it wouldn't do any good, as much as she loved her parents they were snobs, they would never accept someone like John.

And so that night, she packed a bag and slipped out of her bedroom window for the last time. She made her way to the park and sat on the bench, their bench. Waiting for John to come, like he did every night.

And just like every night John showed up, a bright smile spreading on his face as he saw her. But the smile melted away as he spied the bag on the bench sitting next to her.

She explained what had happened and what her intentions were, John had tried to convince her that he wasn't worth throwing away her entire life or that she should at least try and talk to her parents, they might understand after all.

But Agnes simply shook her head and stood her ground, she wasn't throwing away her life for John. She was reclaiming her life, taking it back for herself. She was going to leave New York anyway, she had no intention to marry the man her parents had picked for her and she was simply offering the chance for him to come with her.

John had seemed a little reluctant at first but then he nodded his head and took her hand. He lead her back to his apartment and Agnes couldn't deny she was shocked at the poor state of it, she had no idea that poor people lived like this.

John packed his own bag and led Agnes out of the apartment and made their way out of New York. Jack had some family in Raccoon City, which at the time was not so much a city as much as a very large town, that could shelter them.

It had taken them about a week to reach Raccoon but it was worth it, they could be together and not have to worry about anyone reporting them to her father.

But even her happiness couldn't last long.

After a year and half of living peacefully in Raccoon City, someone had told her father where she was and he come to get her and take her home and he had brought not only her mother with him but her sisters as well.

Her father stormed into their house and demanded that she come back with them, like before Agnes stood her ground and made it clear to all her family that she had no intention of returning with them and that she was married to John and there was nothing the cloud do about it.

They threatened, they raged, they screamed and yet nothing they said would sway her. She loved John and she would not leave him no matter what they said and she told them that if they didn't leave right then, then she would call the police and have them arrested for trespassing.

Her father simply glared at her before shaking his head, her elder sister Ethel following him out, ever the dutiful daughter. Her mother looked at her sadly and looked as through she was going to say something before sadly shaking her head and leaving the house.

And Laura, beautiful, dearest, darling Laura simply smiled at her, in her own way telling her that she approved of her choice. At least Agnes hoped that was what that smile meant as she didn't get to ask her before Laura spun on her heel and left as well.

And Agnes never saw any of her family ever again.

And she wouldn't have it any other way, did she miss her family? Of course she did but she had her own family now and she had to focus on them.

Agnes shook her head and pulled herself out of her memories, there wasn't any reason for her to dwell on the past. She was happy with her life and she wouldn't change it and she had a dinner to finish making.

She walked over to her oven and pulled the door on it open so she could check on the fish. It wouldn't be long until it was done.

Agnes walked over to one of the drawers and pulled it open so she could get forks and the knifes out but before she could the sound of the front door opening drew her attention, she walked into the living room and smiled as she saw John walk in.

He had aged, of course he had they both been barely more than teenagers when they first met but he was still so beautiful that every time Agnes looked at him he seemed to de-age by at least fifty years.

His brown eyes brightened and a large smile spread on his face, he shrugged of his jacket which he then throw on the sofa and Agnes was about to tell him to pick it up and to go and hang it on the cloths peg but before she could say anything John grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" John asked before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Yes, this morning and last night and last afternoon." Agnes pointed out before leaning her head on John's chest. "Catch anything good?"

John shrugged and sighed heavily. "No, they're just not biting today." He walked over to the sofa and sat down on it slowly with a heavy sigh. "When are Michael and the kids going to be here?" He asked with his closed.

"Shouldn't be long now, maybe a few minutes." Agnes said before she sat down next to John and rested her head on his shoulder.

Agnes started to feel herself slowly starting to fall asleep but was stopped when she heard a loud thumping sound, as if someone was slowly but loudly knocking on a door.

John and Agnes turned to look at one another. "Is that Michael?" John asked.

Agnes shook her head. "I don't think so, I've never heard Michael knock like that and besides it sounds like it's coming from the back door not the front."

"Why would someone be knocking on the back door?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe it's a camper that's gotten lost." Agnes offered as a suggestion. "Go and see who it is."

"Why do I have to?" Asked John incredulously.

"Because I said so, now go." Agnes said with a wave of her hand.

John sighed and got to his feet before walking through the kitchen to get the back door. Agnes leaned her head back against the couch pillow and closed her eyes. She was then jolted out of her rest by the sound of a loud scream that trailed of into a wet, squelching sound.

She looked towards the kitchen doorway before placing her hand over her mouth as John stumbled through the doorway into the living room with one of his hands clapped around his neck where a large section of it had been bitten of, red blood staining his fingers.

Agnes scrambled of the sofa and ran over to John as he fell to the floor and pressed her hands to his neck to try and stop the bleeding. John looked up at her and used one of his hands to brush a lock of her grey hair behind her ear before the bright light in brown eyes died away and his hand fell away from her face.

Agnes pulled her hands away from John's neck wound and stared dumbly down at John's lifeless body as her red stained hands shook uncontrollably.

The sound of movement drew her attention and Agnes looked up and screamed at what she saw, a dark haired woman with only half a face stared back at her. She then lunged forward and her teeth sunk into Agnes's arm.

Agnes screamed in pain and tried to push her off but her teeth were sunk so deep into Agnes's arm that she couldn't get her to let go no matter what she did. The woman then pulled her mouth away from Agnes's arm on her own and Agnes could only whimper as she stared down at the large wound on her arm, she honestly thought she could see some bone,

Before Agnes could touch the wound and examine it more closely, the woman grabbed her by her hair and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of her throat and bit down hard.

Agnes opened her mouth in a silent scream. God she never thought pain like this could ever be real but she was feeling it now.

The woman pulled and a large chunk of Agnes's throat went with her. Agnes fell back to the floor and lifted her hand and held it to her throat in what she knew was a hopeless attempt to try and stem the blood loss.

The front door then opened and a voice floated into the living room. "Mom, Dad, are you here?"

The woman got to her feet and followed the voice that would lead her to fresh meat.

Agnes tried to cry out, tried to warn Michael and her grandchildren but she couldn't, she was so tired and so weak and in so much pain and the only noise that came out of her mouth was a short, wet sound.

As darkness took Agnes the last thing she ever heard were the terrified screams of her child and her grandchildren.

End of Chapter Five.


	7. Chapter 6

Resident Evil

The Whole Story

Chapter Six

Jill groaned in frustration as her digital alarm clock screamed like a banshee and brought her hand up to slam the snooze button but she knew that it was a futile gesture, she had to get up and hitting her favourite button wouldn't change that.

She pushed her blanket down and got out of bed while rubbing her eyes and a letting out a loud yawn. She should have gone to bed earlier but something about that woman's story had kept her up all last night and the two extra-large cups of coffee hadn't helped.

Jill walked out of the bedroom and walked across the hall to go into the bathroom, she quickly shed her nightshirt and her underwear before turning one of the knobs of her shower and waiting for the heavy spray of water to heat up.

Jill stepped under the spray and let out a loud sigh of relief as the hot water caused her muscles to loosen. She raised her hands up to run her fingers through her hair for a few moments before reaching for the bottle of her favourite shampoo.

As Jill rubbed the shampoo into her hair she found herself thinking about the day she had ahead of her, it was planned that Miss Anderson would come in at half past eight in the morning and she would show them where the campsite was.

Which meant that they would be going into the forest which made Jill so happy she couldn't put it into words! Jill didn't hate the forest or wildlife or nature in general but something about the forest unnerved her, it had done ever since she was small. Her father had called it her spider sense, she preferred to call it a good sense of intuition.

Regardless, her opinion wouldn't have much of an effect on anything and if they needed to go into the forest then they would and she would just solider on.

Once she felt sufficiently clean Jill turned off the shower before stepping out and walking back into her bedroom and pulling out her S.T.A.R.S uniform and putting it on.

Jill glanced at the time her clock was showing and cursed as she realised that she must have spent more time in the shower that she thought as she saw it was nearly eight.

She didn't have time for breakfast then.

Jill spun on her feet and made a dash for her front door, ignoring the sudden growling in her stomach as it realised it would be denied sustance, she threw it open and ran for her elevator and, after slamming the button to call for it, she entered the elevator and hit the button that would take her down to her apartment's underground parking lot.

As the elevator arrived in the parking lot Jill stepped out and walked over to her blue Ford and got in before driving it out of the parking lot, it would take her at least ten minutes to get to the police station at her current speed, maybe five minutes if traffic was light.

Twenty minutes later Jill finally arrived at the police station and got out of her car while cursing under her breath. Wesker was going to kill her. She ran into the front hall and quickly signed in before running to the nearest elevator and hitting the call button.

After the elevator arrived on the ground floor Jill rushed in and hit the button for the fifth floor where the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team office was located, as the doors slowly started to close she heard a voice cry out in panic. "Wait! Jill! Hold the elevator!"

Jill quickly held out her hand and stopped the doors from closing, the doors retracted as a young man, around his early twenties, rushed through the gap. Brad gave Jill a small smile. "Thanks Jill, I owe you one."

Jill nodded and then hit the third floor button once again, the doors closed and the elevator slowly started to climb the floors of the station.

Brad was Alpha Team's helicopter pilot and had been a member of the team for the same amount of time as Jill had been a member. For the most part Jill really liked Brad, he was nice, polite and pretty funny. There was only one problem.

The guy was a massive coward, he was an excellent pilot and he had pulled the team out of some heated situations but he never got of the helicopter to help them or gave them covering fire if they needed it, whenever they got to a science all the team got out of the helicopter except for Brad.

Jill got the feeling that Brad wouldn't get out of the helicopter unless it was on fire or about to blow up.

But aside from all of that Jill did like Brad he was just too much of a coward for her to really be friends with him.

Brad leaned against the back wall of the elevator and started to hum as it climbed the floors. He turned his head to look at Jill. "Hey." He started to speak nervously. "You were here last night with Chris and Captain Wesker when that woman came in, right?"

Jill nodded but didn't say anything as she stared at the elevator lights slowly lighting up the second floor indicator. The police department really had to invest more money in getting faster elevators, if she had taken the stairs she would already be on the third floor by now.

Brad continued to speak after he saw Jill nod. "Is it true that she said she was attacked by a woman with half a face?"

Jill nodded as she tapped her foot against the elevator's floor, honestly it was ridiculous how long it took the elevator to move even an inch and they were notorious for breaking down, Jill wondered if she should complain about it but she knew that it wouldn't do any good so she decided against it.

A look of surprise appeared on Brad's face. "Really, she was drunk right? I mean there is no way it's possible that a woman with half of her face ripped away could still be walking around and trying to attack someone."

Jill shrugged. "You would be surprised how much pain a person can take and still be moving, my dad taught me that." She could still remember the day her father had taught her that particular lesson.

She had been eleven years old when her father had brought to the old military training course that he had used when he was training to be a solider, he made her run it, by the time she had reached the end she honestly thought that her arms and legs were going to fall off due to the pain.

And then her father made her go around again and again and again.

He finally allowed her to stop after the fifth run and by then she honestly thought that she was going to collapse due to either the exhaustion or the pain.

Her father had then knelt down in front of her and gently, for him anyway, cupped her face and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. He then pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and by that point Jill was so tired that she didn't even have the energy to question what her father was doing.

Her father was not an affectionate man, at all. Jill couldn't even remember a time if her father had ever given her a hug and she was fairly sure that he never gave any of her brother's hugs either. He hadn't been cruel to them, at least he hadn't been by that point, he just wasn't warm and Jill did admit that there were times when she wondered if her father had even loved her.

He explained to her that he was pushing her because he could see her potential, could see that one day, with a lot of training and effort she could be a great solider and a great leader as well but she needed to be pushed.

He had then picked her up and carried her to his car and drove them both back home. When her father brought her in to the house her mother had lost it and screamed at him, she had obviously figured out where had father had taken her and was not happy at all about it.

Her mother had told her to go upstairs to bed. She had done as her mother asked and by the time she gotten into her bed she could her parents screaming at one another downstairs. That day was she learned something else.

Her parents hated one another.

Which was just a great lesson for an eleven year old to learn.

Jill was brought out of her memories by the sound of Brad saying something or other. To be honest she wasn't really paying attention, she was still half asleep anyway.

Thankfully she was spared from having to respond to Brad by the elevator finally arriving on the fifth floor. She stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid open while thanking god under her breath and walked at a brisk pace down the hallway, not fast enough to suggest she was trying to get away from Brad but just fast enough to give the impression that she was busy and you shouldn't bother her while she was trying to get to her destination.

Thankfully, it worked. Brad of course followed her they shared the same destination but he didn't try to speak to her. After a few minutes of walking they had finally arrived outside of the Alpha team office. They walked in and glanced around the office to see who was already there.

Wesker was sitting at his desk and only briefly glanced up when Jill and Brad walked in before looking back down. Chris was sitting at his desk and raised his hand in greeting to Jill and gave her a short wave, he did not do the same for Brad but then Chris had never really liked Brad and the feeling was very much mutual.

Barry Burton, Alpha Team's weapon specialist, was sitting at his desk and was currently working on fixing his pistol. Barry was a gun nut and a proud member of the NRA, he was also a massive family man and if he got started on his family, which consisted of his wife and two daughters, then he would go on and on for hours.

Joseph Frost, Alpha Team's vehicle specialist, was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his head tilted back so he could look up at the at the celling so he could count the cracks. Joseph was the youngest member of Alpha Team but wasn't the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S as that title belonged to Bravo Team's new medic.

Speaking of medics, Alpha Team's medic was standing next to the desk of Alpha's communication specialist. Jessica Tyler was considered by many to be a beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was actually the third youngest member of the team being only a year older than Joseph. Jill really liked Jessica, she was for the most part a very dedicated officer and was very brave though she did mostly keep her head down and hadn't had to fight her way out of a situation yet.

David Thompson, a thin black man who was the communication specialist for Alpha Team, laughed at something Jessica told him. Like with Jessica, Jill really liked David. They had been partnered together more than once on several dangerous missions and they worked well together.

That was everyone who was currently in the room, Jill was glad that she wasn't last one to come in because Wesker was never gentle to whoever was last in. Jill and Brad quickly took their seats at their desks.

After a few moments of waiting, Alpha team's sniper, a Hispanic woman called Rosa Garcia, walked in with her dark hair pulled back into a short pony tail. She walked over to her desk which was behind Chris's desk, as she was walking toward it she brushed her hand over Chris's shoulder as she passed. Chris turned his head to watch Rosa go.

Jill shook her head, Chris and Rosa weren't so much an item as two friends who occasionally flirted and had sex with one another. Seriously, if it weren't for the fact that they were other people in the room the two would have torn each other's clothes off and dragged themselves down to the floor.

Almost as soon as Rosa had sat down the door to the office had opened again and this time Alpha Team's explosive expert walked in. His name was Jake Turner and he had been a member of S.T.A.R.S for nearly ten years now. He was a tall, muscular blond man with hands as large as Jill's head and intense blue eyes.

He ignored all of them, aside from giving Barry a brief nod, and walked to where his desk was located at the back of the office. The reason that Jake was not very close to anyone aside from Barry was aside from himself, Barry, Enrico, the captain of Bravo Team and William, Alpha's heavy weapon specialist everyone from the original S.T.A.R.S team had gone.

Speaking of William, he had just walked in. William was a black man who had been working with S.T.A.R.S since its inspection and was technically speaking the only one who could be considered a member of the original team. He was Alpha's heavy weapon specialist and was responsible for their grenade launchers and machine guns.

He was actually a rather cheerful man despite his intimidating appurtenance, he was six feet tall and was heavily muscled due to the fact that he had to drag incredibly large equipment around, but he wouldn't hurt a fly really, he would only hurt someone unless he was forced too.

Wesker looked up at Will and gestured for him to take his seat. Wesker would never yell at Will even if he was last, Jill wasn't sure why. If she had to guess then she would guess it was because Wesker respected him to much but the idea of Wesker respecting anyone was just such a weird concept that she couldn't get her head around it. When it came to Wesker, the best you could hope for was contempt.

As Will sat down the phone on Wesker's desk rang. He picked it up and didn't say anything other than a yes after the other person had finished talking, he put the phone down on the hook and addressed his team. "Miss Anderson has arrived and is ready to show us where she was attacked, suit up people!"

Everyone got out of their seats and quickly hurried to their equipment lockers. As Jill put in the combination to her locker she couldn't help but realise that the bad feeling she got about the forest was suddenly back and it had gotten a lot stronger.

This wasn't going to end well, she just knew it.

End of Chapter Six

**(So, the S.T.A.R.S layout always bugged me. One of the teams has a communication specialist and a medic and the other doesn't? That dosen't work for me and thus these new S.T.A.R.S members came into being.)**

**(Please Review, follow and favourite.)**


	8. Chapter 7

Resident Evil

The Whole Story

Chapter Seven.

The natural quiet of the forest was disturbed by the sound of many pairs of feet kicking up dirt and breaking branches underfoot. It seemed as if almost half the police force had come out to try and find the ruined campsite that Miss Anderson had told them about.

Jill was currently with Chris, Joseph and Rosa searching the area, Miss Anderson had tried to show them where the campsite was but it had been late at night and very dark so she hadn't been able to show them exactly where it was but she did show them where she went off of the path when she had heard the moans so they were in the rough area.

Rosa sighed and rolled her shoulders. "We've been out here for two hours, you'd think we would have found something by now." She said as she pressed closer to Chris, who grinned and throw his arm over her shoulder.

"There's a lot of forest to look through Rosa." Chris remarked. "Even if we had the whole police department out here looking it would still take us hours to search the whole area."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "I know that, I just wish we had a more specific idea of where this campsite is that's all." She muttered as she kicked a large stone that was in her path, sending it flying until it collided with an old tree.

Chris chuckled and shook his head before he started to walk off before Rosa and Joseph followed him, Jill looked around the area for a moment longer before she realised there was nothing to note in the area and hurried after them.

The group arrived in a large clearing were around ten other officers were looking around, in the forest, through the trees Jill could see other officers searching, using their arms to wade through the tall grass.

She also noticed that there were three members of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team in the clearing, aiding the search however they could.

The first one she noticed was Kenneth Sullivan, a black man of average height with cropped black hair and strong arms, He was Bravo team's forensic officer and until Rebecca had joined them had been acting as their team's medic when Jessica was unavailable or they had been forced to take on solo missions.

Kenneth was solemn and professional, putting the job before anything and Jill respected that if nothing else, she couldn't say that she liked him but she respected him and like her father always said sometimes respecting someone is a lot better than liking them.

At the moment he was speaking to a blond female officer that Jill had never seen before, they were most likely going over the investigation and discussing what they had already found, which if they were having the same luck as they were would be almost nothing.

Speaking of the new girl, Rebecca was one of the two other members of Bravo team that was in the clearing. What struck Jill immediately was just how young the girl was, according to all of her paperwork she was twenty-two years old, only two years younger than Jill but the woman could quite easily pass for eighteen. Honestly, the girl looked like she should be at a collage bar not a crime scene.

But her reference had been glowing and her scores from the academy were beyond incredible, coming first in all most all of her classes and so far she seemed to be fitting in well enough but Jill had never really had the chance to talk to her, only seeing her at the police station from a distance.

The final member in the clearing was Forest Spryer. Forest was Bravo Team's sniper and like Rose would often act as forward scout for Bravo Team along with their communication specialist Richard Aiken.

Forest kind of looked like a biker guy out of a bad romance novel for lonely housewives, long hair with a mullet and tattoos the covered the entirety of his arms and dark eyes that showed an intense sadness that was begging to be healed, eyes that whispered "Save me"

It was bullshit, Forest didn't need to be saved and he wasn't sad, he just know how his appearance made him look and he played the part of the sad biker guy, it was a massive goof. Forest was a joker and anyone who knew him would tell he would laugh many more times than he would cry.

Forest was currently smoking a cigarette and was helping the investigation by staying out of the way or as he would put it. "Providing tactical moral support." He was lucky he was such a skilled officer when it counted otherwise she imagined that he would've had to turn his badge a long time ago.

He raised his hand when he saw Chris, Forest and Chris were pretty close and would often go out drinking on a Saturday night and they would often spend breaks at the police station going out for a smoke.

Jill would honestly think that the two of them might have something if it wasn't for the fact that Chris was with Rosa in everything but name and more than once she had caught Forest staring at her ass which was not her favourite thing in the world and she swore if she caught him doing it one more time he would find himself not being able to see anything ever again.

Chris raised his hand when he saw Forest and walked over to him while Rosa and Joseph joined the police officers in the clearing looking for any evidence that anyone had camped recently.

Jill followed Chris over to where Forest was leaning against a tree, she was just in time to overhear the last of their conversation.

"Nothing so far, I'm starting to think she must have been doing drugs, maybe smoking herbs." Forest said as he took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to both Chris and Jill. Chris took one and Jill held up her hand and shook her head.

Chris took his lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigarette with it. "I don't know, I was there when she came in and she didn't look drunk, she didn't slur her words and she did submit to a breathalyser test and it wasn't as if we could force her to let us test her urine but I don't think she's on drugs either. I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

Forest shrugged and dropped his cigarette to the forest floor before stepping on it. "If you say so man but being attacked by a woman without a face? I still think it's just a massive waste of time and resources being out here."

"Thank you for your opinion Forest." A gruff voice said from behind, Enrico Marini, Bravo Team's captain stepped into the clearing. A tall Mexican man who had been working for S.T.A.R.S almost as long as Barry, Jake and William. "Thankfully you don't get decided how we use our resources or use our time, if you did we wouldn't get anything done." He said as he stared at him sternly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Forest quickly apologised with his head and bent and looking suitably chastised, even a joker like Forest had a great deal of respect for Enrico and did his best to impress him.

Enrico nodded. "All right then." He turned his head to look at Jill and nodded his head respectfully. "Valentine." When his eyes landed on Chris a small frown appeared on his face before he acknowledge him. "Redfield."

No one knew for what reason but for some reason Enrico really did not like Chris at all, Wesker treated Chris the same way he treated everyone else, with contempt but Enrico really hated Chris for a reason no one could ever quite work out.

Jill at first thought it was because that Chris was a slacker, a total slob and a tiny bit of an insufferable, cocky jerk. But all those things could easily be applied to someone like Forest and Enrico had no personal problems with him and they even worked on the same team.

To Chris's credit he never seemed to be bothered by it at all, he just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the fact that sometimes in life you would meet people that you wouldn't get along with no matter if you did anything wrong or not.

And to Enrico's credit he never used his higher rank to deal out the hard tasks to Chris, he would evaluate a situation and determine its risks before assigning them jobs and he always made sure that Chris's job was something he could do, Jill had to admit however it was probably just because he wanted to make sure everyone got home safe rather than him not wanting to abuse his power as the higher ranking officer.

"Any luck finding anything yet?" Enrico asked as he crossed his arms and looked around the clearing.

"No, not yet. I don't think there's many more places in the immediate area that we can search." Jill pointed out, starting to see Rosa's point, they had been out here for a little over two hours now according to her watch and they hadn't found even a trace of the campsite Miss Anderson had mentioned.

Jill didn't think she was lying or making it up but she was starting to consider the possibility that she might have just been on drugs and had a vivid and violent hallucination.

But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she discarded it, she had been there last night when she came in and saw the woman's eyes. They were fearful but the irises were normal and there was no sign that she was on drugs and she sounded so sure, her instincts were telling her that she was telling the truth.

"I think I'm going to head back to the path and see how Miss Anderson is doing, if that's okay with you Enrico." She asked.

When Enrico nodded she turned and walked back into the forest with her destination in mind, it took her about five minutes to get back to the path and she spotted Miss Anderson sitting down on a small foldout chair that had been brought out to her, there were about half a dozen other officers milling around the area.

Sitting next to her in her own chair was a young female officer with blond hair and green eyes, Rita was her name and she was one of the youngest members of the police force only being twenty years old, she was speaking to Miss Anderson softly about something that Jill couldn't overhear.

Jill walked over to the two woman and they both looked up as she approached. Rita nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Hello Officer Valentine, any luck yet?" She asked and Jill couldn't help but noticed the faint hopeful expression that had just appeared on Miss Anderson's face.

"No not yet Rita and you can call me Jill." She pointed out and she felt a bit bad as she watched the hopeful expression on Miss Anderson's face fade away only for it to be replaced by an expression of disappointment.

"Rita, I think Marvin mentioned that he needed your help with something. If you go and see him I can stay here and keep Miss Anderson company." It was a bit of a dirty trick using the young officer's obvious crush on her superior officer against her but she wanted to talk to her on her own.

Besides Marvin's search party had both Kevin Ryeman and David Ford, there was no way in hell he didn't need all the help he could get.

Rita nodded with a bright smile as she bounced out of her chair and went in the direction that Marvin's search party had gone. Jill sat down in the now vacant chair and looked at the woman in the other. "How are you doing Miss Anderson?"

"My name's Lisa." The woman said as she stared down at her feet. "None of you believe me do you I don't blame you, I don't think that I would believe me either but it's true." She said glumly, her face reflecting her sadness.

"I believe you, I do but are you sure this is the area where you went off of the path?" Jill asked, it was a possibility after all. "I mean it was very late and pretty dark last night."

"I've been walking this path since I was a little girl, I know it like the back of my hand I know that this is where I went off it, that campsite has to be around here somewhere, I mean it was wrecked when I found it, it can't be like someone came by and cleaned it up, right?" She asked, looking hopefully at Jill.

"I'm sure will find it soon, they aren't many more places we can look and if we don't find it then we will just have too-"Before Jill could finish what she was saying an overweight officer who looked like a sketch of an officer out of a satirical comic strip.

"They found it! They found the campsite!" He shouted as he wheezed to try and catch his breath.

"Show us!" Jill exclaimed as she shot out of her chair, followed shortly by Lisa. The officer nodded and spun on his feet before leading Jill, Lisa and the rest of officers into the forest.

It took them five minutes to arrive in a clearing where around thirty officers were standing around and examining the scene, there were three tents that looked like a bear had been clawing at them, they looked ripped apart. Jill noticed that Wesker, Barry, Brad and Jessica were both standing in the clearing.

Lisa looked relived and smiled. "I was right, I told you."

Wesker looked up and frowned heavily. "You were right about there being a ruined campsite Miss Anderson but I have yet to see a woman with half a face." He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Lisa looked like she was ready to hit him and Jill couldn't blame her, most of them had the desire to punch Wesker at least once but none of them had the guts to actually do it, as tempting as it was.

More officers were arriving in the clearing, including Chris, Rosa, Enrico, Kenneth, Joseph, Forest and Rebecca. "Jesus, someone didn't like these people." Forest muttered as he looked at the remains of the tents.

"Couldn't it have just been a bear?" Rebecca asked quietly, sounding more like she was asking the question to herself rather than asking it to Forest.

Chris was the one who answered however. "No, me and my sister used to go camping all the time when we younger and there were a lot of bears where we used to go camping and normally if you don't bother them then they won't bother you, this is different."

"Plus bears claw at tents, these look like they've been ripped not clawed." Chris said as he got a closer look at the rips.

"I agree." Kenneth said as he looked through rips to see into the tent. "We got blood in here, quite a lot of it."

"Yes, thank you officer Sullivan we have noticed that, we weren't just sitting around waiting for you to tell us there was blood in ruined tents." Wesker said as he was examining another tent.

"Sorry sir." Kenneth grunted as he shot a glare at Wesker's back.

"Regardless there is something here, I think we should head back to the department and conduct a full investigation into what-"Before Enrico could finish what he was saying a loud scream sounded out from the forest, it was so loud that it made almost everybody present jump, Chris, Forest, Barry, Jill, Enrico, Kenneth and about a dozen non S.T.A.R.S officers pulled out their handguns and even Wesker raised an eyebrow at the noise.

For a moment there was nothing but silence until a sharp burst out of the forest, it was a little girl with long dark hair in pigtails and dressed in overalls and a green shirt, her left arm was a mess of bites and blood and she was sobbing her eyes out.

When she saw the people in the clearing, most of them pointing guns at her, she screamed and turned on her feet and tried to run, thankfully an officer manged to grab her arm and stop her from running off.

The girl tried to break the hold and hit and kicked the officer who was holding her back. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Barry quickly stepped forward and put his gun away before shooting a look at the officer that told him to loosen his hold. The girl was able to pull away but didn't run she simply stared at the ground as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey there sweetie." Barry said warmly as he knelt in front of the little girl. "Are you alright? What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Jenny, my name's Jenny." The said quietly as she gently rubbed her wounded arm, wincing every time she grazed over the large bite marks on her hands.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, my name's Barry." Barry frowned as he looked at the wounds on the girl's arm. Those teeth marks didn't look they came from an animal. Barry turned his head and nodded for Jessica to come forward.

Jessica knelt in front of the little girl and took out her medical park and started to get her supplies out to treat the wounds on Jenny's arm.

"This is Jessica, she's going take care of those wonders on your arm." Barry said gently to try and get rid of the fearful look on the girl's face. "How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm ten." Jenny said quietly.

"I've got two little girls, my eldest Moria is only six and my youngest Polly's four." Barry said gently. "Can you tell us what scared you sweetie?" He asked as Jessica pulled out a bottle of antiseptic.

"The monster." Jenny said quietly.

"This might sting a little but I bet you're a brave girl, I bet you can handle it." Jessica said as she started to clean the girl's wounds.

The little girl girt her teeth but she didn't scream. Jessica laughed. "You could teach some of our officers a thing about being tough, Barry here can't get so much as a scratch without starting to scream for me to come and fix it."

"Hey shut up, you're embarrassing me in front of Jenny." Barry teased gently as Jessica picked up some bandages and started to wrap them around the girl's arm. "You are tough, I can tell. So a monster did this to you? Where did this happen?"

Jenny nodded. "It was a monster, it killed my Daddy and my brothers." The girl started to sob. "And my grandparents…we only came up to stay for the weekend, they have a cabin in the woods but that woman hurt them and killed Daddy and my big brother tried to help him and she killed him too and me and my other brother tried to run but there was something wrong with my grandparents, they were hurt but they attacked us and grandma kept biting and I only got away because I hit her with a rock."

It was too much for the girl and she started to sob her heart out. Barry sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl as Jessica stood up and walked back to the others.

"I assume the rest of you heard all that." Jessica said as she crossed her arms. "Poor kid."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jill asked as she stared at the bandages on the little girl's arm, they were already turning red.

"I've done what I've can for her but she needs to go to the hospital." Jessica took a glance back at the girl who was still sobbing her heart out. "I saw signs of an infection as I was treating her but I couldn't be sure."

"I'll order an ambulance." Enrico said as he took out a cell phone from his pocket. "Barry, why don't you take Jenny back to trail?" He said as he gestured at the phone.

Barry got the message and started to carry the girl out of the forest. Lisa turned to face the rest of them with a satisfied look on her face. "Don't tell me those things aren't connected, I get attacked by a woman with half a face and that little girl and her family get attacked by a woman who bite them, I'll bet money they are one and the same."

"There may be a connection." Wesker admitted, grudgingly however. "Even so Miss Anderson we can't do anything about it now we must go back to the station and you must return home, this is a police matter now."

Lisa frowned but nodded, she really didn't want to be out here anymore. She was just glad at they were finally taking her at least somewhat seriously.

As the large group as one made their way back to the trail they didn't notice a man dressed in a filthy lab coat smiling darkly.

Wesker was here, Marcus didn't know why he was playing at being a police officer but it didn't matter. This made things so much easier, all he had to do was follow his plan through and Wesker was sure to come to him.

And then the world would burn.

And so would Umbrella.

End of Chapter Seven.


	9. Chapter 8

Resident Evil

The Whole Story

Chapter Eight

Wesker sat down at his desk and took out his lighter and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pockets. It had been a damn long day and even though he wasn't technically allowed to smoke in the office he was the only one still here so it wasn't like anyone could complain about it and he really needed a smoke to calm down.

There were virus infected hosts wandering out in the mountains, he had no idea how this could have happened the lab was secure and reported no incidents or containment breaches. He would need to check with the other labs in the city as well as all the other labs in the Arklay region and that would take him the better half of a week.

Something had to be done and quickly, he would have to contact the head office in Paris and have them order that the U.B.C.S be sent in so they could terminate all the infected hosts before the virus spread. He had plans and they didn't involve a virus outbreak occurring at least not here.

Thankfully he had already dealt with one of them. The little girl Jenny, who had appeared in the clearing was obviously bitten by the infected and was going to turn. Thankfully she had been sent to Raccoon general hospital and he had alerted the doctors there who were on Umbrella's payroll and they had dealt with it by injecting her with the new anti-virus they had been working on.

Unfortunately while the anti-virus had succeeded in destroying the T-virus in the girl's body it had the unintended side of effect of killing the girl which had been unfortunate and was an undesirable quality in a cure but on the bright side had given them valuable data and had allowed the research team there to continue their work.

Wesker sighed and he took a deep inhale of his cigarette, the problem with having two jobs were obvious enough, he had to work long hours and both his jobs came with a great deal of stress and risk, being a police officer meant he could be fatally shot while being the chief researcher of the Arklay Research Facility meant that he was likely to be gored by a hunter's claws if he wasn't careful.

Still he wouldn't complain, posing as a police officer suited his needs well enough, Umbrella need him working here to keep an eye on the chief of Police Brian Irons who had been on Umbrella's payroll for a very long time as well as make sure that the rest of the police force didn't get to closer to figure out what Umbrella truly worked on.

Still there wasn't much time to relax with working two different jobs, if there wasn't a bank robbery that needed S.T.A.R.S intervention then there was a project at the lab that needed his attention. William had always said that he would work himself to an early grave.

It then hit Wesker that there were a lot of people in his life with the same the name which caused a lot of confusion, his best friend, for lack of a better term, William Birkin shared the same first name as one of his S.T.A.R.S members and his 'older sister' Alex shared the same name as Officer Valentine's boyfriend.

It sometimes caused him a bit of amusement when his overworked brain gave him a mental image of S.T.A.R.S William in Birkin's laboratory or Valentine's boyfriend dressed in one of Alex's suits.

Speaking of Birkin it had been a while since he seen him, they had both been very close when they were younger and had been training at the management facility up in the mountains and when they had both been working at the Arklay Research Facility but ever since Birkin had been transferred to underground lab in Raccoon and Wesker was appointed chief researcher of the lab in the mountains they had drifted apart.

Wesker frowned and pulled open one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out his planner before flipping through it. He might have a day or two free in a couple of weeks, he might go and see Birkin and see what he had been up to as well as check with him if there had been any containment breaches.

As he flipped through the pages of his planner there was soft knock at the S.T.A.R.S officer door, Wesker frowned and glanced at his watch it was nearly three in the morning and while of course there were still officers in the building it was the very definition of a skeleton staff and he couldn't think of any reason for why anyone in the building would bother him.

Wesker put the planner back into his desk and closed the drawer before standing up and walking over to the door and pulling it open. Standing there, rather like a mouse in front of a lion was Chief Iron's secretary.

Wesker had to admit that he did feel sorry for the poor woman, Irons was not an easy man to work for at the best of times and he wasn't known for being a forgiving boss, he fired his last secretary for accident nudging one of the statues in his own personal art gallery in the back room of his office.

But that wasn't the worst of it, there was a reason Irons was so willing to takes bribes from Umbrella he had a past. Back in his college days Brian Irons was accused of rape more than once and while he was never convicted or arrest the black mark on his record was there and so him becoming chief of police was going to be difficult.

Umbrella buried the story, payed the women large sums of money to keep their mouths shut and destroyed all record of it having ever happened. Any reporters who looked to deeply into it had tragic but unavoidable accidents.

And thus Irons became Chief and he was more than happy to do whatever Umbrella told him especially when the bribes became like a second salary to him and he was able to afford all the expensive, obscure artwork that he wanted.

Unfortunately they hadn't just been accusations, Irons had rapped those women and while he hadn't done it or anything that bad since he could be handsy with his secretaries and those that hadn't been fired had quit as soon as they could, the longest had lasted about six months if he remember correctly.

The woman cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Chief Irons would like to see you as soon as possible Captain Wesker."

"I see, thank you and please tell Chief Irons that I will be along in just a moment." Wesker said as he closed the door in the woman's face without waiting for her to respond through the door he could hear steps walking away quickly.

Wesker walked over to his desk and pulled out a key from his pocket which he used to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk before opening it and taking out a large manila envelope before closing it and locking the drawer again.

He left the S.T.A.R.S office and walked down the corridor to go through the large double doors at the end of the hallway which lead into the library where various books on criminology and psychology were kept as well as old newspaper clippings.

Wesker didn't stop to look at any of the officers sitting at the desks in the library, he didn't have time for it and he wanted to get this talk with Irons out of the way so he could get home for his day off which was in fact the day he would be working up at the lab.

He pushed open the second set of double doors which lead on to the walkway which overlook the main hall of the police station but once again he didn't stop to look and simply walked around to reach the door that would lead him into the hallway outside of Irons office.

Wesker walked over to the door and pushed it open, walking in and closing it behind him before going over to the large oak desk which dominated the officer and dropping the envelope on to it before looking at the man who was sitting in the large and very comfortable looking chair. "There's your bribe for the month, is there anything else you wanted?"

Brian Irons raised an eyebrow before taking the envelope and testing its weight. "It feels lighter than normal, should I be concerned?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he reached for a bottle of whiskey with his free hand.

"It's lighter than normal because you have more than enough money and we are trying to curve your spending habits. You buying expensive artwork wouldn't be a problem if it was every once in a while but it is as soon as you get it, people are starting to ask questions." Wesker said as he crossed his arms. "I assume you are going to remember basic courtesy and offer me one as well?"

Irons nodded. "Of course." He said before pouring the whiskey into two small glasses. "While I am grateful for the money and I will try to be more discrete that is not why I called you here, we need to talk about what happened with the woman who was attacked and the little girl who says her family was killed."

Wesker sat down and took one of the glasses before he started to swirl the amber liquid. He raised the glass to his lips and downed it in a single go and sighed as it burned the back of his throat and warmed his stomach. "What about them? We will handle it just like we handle any and all problems."

"I know how the virus spreads and if there are zombies loose in the forest then there is going to a very large problem and word of this is going to spread if there is going to be a serious investigation into it." Irons said before downing his whiskey and refilling the glass.

"There won't be a problem we will handle it." Wesker said as he stood up. "Now if you don't mind I am going to head home as I am very tired and even I need sleep and as I can only have about four hours before I have to get up for my other work I'd like to make the most of it."

Irons waved his hand dismissively and Wesker resisted the temptation to snatch the whiskey bottle off of the desk and break it in to his face. He spun on his feet and left the room with his destination in mind.

When he arrived in the parking lot all he wanted to do was get in the car and collapse, it had been a very long day and Irons hadn't helped matters at all. He unlocked his car door and as soon as he got in and buckled his seatbelt his cell phone started to ring.

Wesker sighed heavily before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and accepted the call before pressing the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"You need to come to the water purification plant near the lake and you need to come right now." The sharp tone of the voice on the other end of the line made it clear that it would accept no excuses or arguments.

"Hello Dr Smith, why must I come to the water purification plant at this ungodly hour?" Wesker asked as he slid his key into the car's ignition and started the engine.

"Because Dr Wesker there has been an…I'm not sure what to call it as I don't know what has happened but I can tell you it isn't good and I am not here alone, I am here with a full squad of U.S.S commandos and I need you here right now because as you are the director of the research lab this building is under your jurisdiction and they refuse to tell me what's happened or let me in." The woman explained as she took some deep breaths. "They will let you in so please come right now!"

Wesker had to raise an eyebrow, in the five years he had been working with her he didn't think he had ever heard Alicia Smith ever say the word please to anyone. At least now he had conformation that she did know the word.

But that wasn't important, what wasn't important that the U.S.S were at the water purification plant. The Umbrella Security Services were not called in to deal with an escaped lab animal or a shadow a jumpy assistant had seen on the wall that looked odd, they were called in to deal with serious threats to the company and confirmed B.O.W outbreaks, they were the best handpicked from the ranks of the U.B.C.S.

If they were here then there really was something serious going on, far worse than a couple of infected hosts wandering around the forest eating a couple of stray hikers that would've been cause to call in the U.B.C.S and something going wrong at the purification plant made him nervous.

"I'm on my way." Wesker said before hanging up the phone and driving his car out of the underground lot.

It around an hour and a half to reach the water purification plant and that was with him taking the quickest routes that he was aware of. He parked his car into the small private lot that was located at the side of the building.

What caught Wesker's eye as soon as he parked was that there were cars already in the lot, he saw Alicia's car and that made sense giving that while the U.S.S soldiers wouldn't let her in to the building she did have just enough authority as the vice head researcher of the lab to be able to stay on the site.

What really surprised him was the fact that there were other cars here and none of them looked familiar so he had to guess that they belonged to the employees that worked at the plant and that wasn't unusual but what was unusual was the fact that they were still here, they would have been forced to leave.

Wesker stepped out of his car and as soon as he did he heard the sound of heels clicking on the pavement of the parking lot he looked up and saw Alicia walking over to him with her cell phone in her hand. "You made it, where have you been this week?"

"Nothing to concern you with Dr Smith." Wesker said as he adjusted his glasses. It wasn't exactly a well-known fact that he was working as a mole in the police department and he would like it if it was something as few people as possible knew about.

Alicia sighed and shook her head. "Fine, regardless this afternoon we received a distress call from the plant and we sent a security team to look in to what had happened, they never came back. I then alerted head office and I did try to contact you to let you know what was happening but your phone was turned off."

"Anyway an hour before I called you the U.S.S showed up and asked me to show them where the plant was located but they won't tell me what is happening or let me in." Alicia continued as leant against his car. "I haven't been told anything it's so fucking frustrating."

Wesker nodded before shooting her a look. "You should head back to the lab."

Alica's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Really?! I have been waiting for you to get here for almost two hours and you are telling me to just go and let you handle it!? No, I want to know what is going on it is obviously serious and I need to know so I can prepare for the worst case scenario."

Wesker blinked before sighing. "Don't make me make it an order Dr Smith, I would so hate to pull rank on you." It was obvious from his tone that Wesker would not at all hate that.

Dr Smith took in a deep breath to stop herself from saying something she would regret later on. With a nod of her head she spun on her and walked over to her car, got in and slammed the door behind her before she drove out of the lot.

Wesker waited until he saw her taillights disappear, swallowed in the darkness of the night, before he left the lot and walked around the side of the building to get to the main entrance.

As he walked towards the main entrance he noticed two things, one that there was a massive hole in the chain-link fence that surrounded the plant like something had ripped it away and two the side door that if he remember correctly lead into a maintenance hallway was wide open.

He would deal with it later, the U.S.S had probably noticed and would've sent an advanced scout into the hallway.

He arrived in front of the main entrance and noticed that there were two U.S.S members in black combat armour and holding machine guns, as soon as he stepped closer they raised their guns. "Identify yourself!" The one on the left said, his voice muffled by his heavy looking helmet.

"Albert Wesker, head researcher and facility administrator of the Arklay Research Facility which means that this building is under my jurisdiction and I am in charge here and I want to talk to your commanding officer so I can be given a status update." Wesker ordered as he crossed his arms.

"The commander is inside Dr Wesker." The same solider grunted and put his gun down and gestured for his comrade to put down his gun. "He isn't in the best mood sir, so I would be careful with how you talk to him."

"Thank you for your opinion, when I want it I will ask for it." Wesker said with a dismissive glare as he walked past them through the double doors into the main reception area. It was a small bland room with a large desk in the middle which appeared to have been cleaned up rather recently and Wesker detected just the faintest whiff of cleaning chemicals.

Standing around the room were twenty U.S.S members all dressed in the same black body armour with no distinguishable markings on them and all were equipped with the same sleek machine gun.

One solider was different in that he wasn't wearing a helmet and Wesker assumed that he must have been the commander of the unit, he walked over to him. "I would like a status update and I would like one now."

The commander looked up at Wesker for a moment before nodding his head and standing up. "This afternoon there was a distress call broadcasted from this building, the local lab sent in a security team to investigate but none of them returned-

Wesker held up his hand to stop the man from talking. "I know all of this, why don't you tell me what happened when you arrived?"

"Our unit arrived around three hours ago and the building was deserted, there should be over twenty people here according to our intel and there aren't any, going by the fact that the parking lot is still full we can assume that none of them just left." The commander said as he leaned against the desk while checking over his gun.

"We did a thorough search of the building and nothing, no blood, no bodies, nothing. Except for this." The commander gestured and a solider brought over a silver case which they opened and revealed a series of test tubes filled with what looked like slime.

"The building is coated with this stuff and we can't get a proper analyse what it is with just field gear we need proper laboratory equipment." The commander said as Wesker took one of the test tubes and held it up to the light so he could get a better look at it.

It seemed so familiar somehow, he could almost hear the voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that this was important but he still couldn't place it no matter how hard he tried.

Wesker put the vial back and closed the suitcase. He then picked it up despite the solider who set it down protesting. "I can do a proper analysis of this back at my lab, I will call the higher ups and let them know. In the meantime I assume you've noticed that there is a massive hole in the fence and that the side door is wide open."

"You assume correctly, I sent a team of three through it and nothing but that was a higher concentration of slime there." The commander answered. "There's nothing here for us to find sir, no B. and no clue as to what acutely happened."

Wesker nodded. "I will go back my lab and run some tests on this slime. Stay here for another hour and then report in and do whatever command tells you to do, if you encounter any B. well you know what to do."

"Yes sir." The commander said as Wesker spun on his feet and left the building, he walked to the parking lot and got into his car, placing the suitcase on the passenger's seat.

He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity about the slime, he would run tests on it to see what he could find and in the morning he would go and see Birkin to see what he thought about it.

And then, after alerting home officer about the infected hosts in the woods…

He would call Spencer.

End of Chapter Eight

**(Please Review, favourite and follow.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story

Chapter Nine

Sherry Birkin had always been told that she was smart for her age by almost everybody she knew, from her teachers to her babysitter and even her friends had always told her that she was very smart. Her teachers always expected her to know the answers to their questions and more often than not she did know the answer.

The only people who never told Sherry that she was smart were her parents, her mother and father were often very busy at work, Sherry really didn't know much about what her parents did other than they worked for Umbrella, the large pharmaceutical company that dominated Raccoon City.

Sherry was also very observant for a twelve year old, it had occurred to her that you couldn't go anywhere in the city without seeing signs of Umbrella somewhere in town, they had billboards on every corner and adverts on the television and they had dozens of research facilities and laboratories in town.

That always struck Sherry as odd, she realised as she stared at the few bits of cereal that were floating in the milk in her favourite bowl. Umbrella was all over the world, so why did they have so many labs here in Raccoon?

And it wasn't just labs they had in Raccoon City, she had once overheard her mother mention that Umbrella had a division that dealt in steel and had actually bought out several steel companies, according to her mother that meant Umbrella owned more than half of the industrial district of Raccoon City.

They also funded all four of the city's hospitals and had actually arranged the funds to give the city a very large park that she and her parents had used to have picnics in when she was little on warm, sunny days. Umbrella had also given very large donations of money to most of the schools in Raccoon, Sherry's included.

But despite all of this seeming odd to her, Sherry didn't see any reason to worry. Maybe Umbrella was just trying to help people, they made most of their money by making medicines after all and that helped people.

And besides, her parents worked for Umbrella and her parents were not bad people at all. Sherry did wish that they were around a little bit more, she didn't even know if either of them came home from work last night.

As if to answer her question she soon heard the sound of footsteps and she looked up just in time to see her father walk in, his blond hair which she had inherited was messy and his eyes had very heavy bags underneath which told her that even if he did get any sleep at all last night it wasn't enough.

William Birkin gave his little girl a very tired smile. "Good morning sweetie." He said as cheerfully as he could manage, it had been a very long night last night and he had stumbled in around three in the morning and he had tossed and turned all night, barely able to get an hour's sleep.

The cause of his distress was the same thing it had always been, his work on devolving the new virus had hit another road block. It was starting to feel as though every time he and his research team took one step forward in their research they had to take another five steps back to get there.

But he wouldn't give up, he couldn't. The G-virus was his life's work, he had been working on it for nearly five years now and if he stopped now then the past five years would have just been wasted time.

Sometimes, when his mood was sour due to all the frustration he was facing he thought that he would be better off working on the G-virus on his own but he quickly dismissed that thought, while he had done most of the important work himself and supervised everything himself he knew that without his team it would have taken him even longer to get this far.

William decided to try and take his mind off of his work for the moment. He felt like the living dead and he was really one of the best authorities on that subject and he really needed some coffee before he collapsed due to sheer exhaustion. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

As William turned the coffee machine on Sherry watched him as she finished her cereal. "Daddy, Where's Mommy?" She asked before she put her lips to the rim of her bowl and drained the milk inside away.

"She stayed over at work last night sweetheart." William said sluggishly as he blinked his eyes heavily and watched as the coffee machine began to fill the pot.

Sherry had to blink at that, while her parents had both stayed at their work overnight before and her father had stayed overnight while her mother had come home she had never known her mother to stay overnight while her father came home, it was odd.

"Why?" Sherry asked gently, she didn't want her father to snap at her. She had seen him in the morning before he had his coffee before and it was never fun.

"Mommy's been helping Daddy with his work but she's had to put her work on hold while she was helping me, so, we decided that I would take a break from my work and come home and see you while she caught up with her work." William explained to his daughter as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Sherry said as she stood up out of her chair and walked over to the sink to put her bowl in to wash up later. She turned her head to look at her father and gave him a shy smile. "Do you wanna watch TV with me?" She asked softly.

William smiled gently and nodded his head. He followed his daughter into the living room and sat down on the sofa as Sherry turned the TV on and pulled her close to him as Sherry sat down on the sofa.

Sherry rested her head on her father's chest and watched the cartoon she put on play out, to be honest she didn't really want to watch TV she just wanted to spend some time with her father, she couldn't remember the last time they had just sat together.

They stayed like that for at least a couple of minutes before there was a loud and insistent knock at the door. Birkin frowned and stood up before he went over to the door and pulled it open, his eyes widen as he saw who was on the other side. "Wesker!"

Wesker smirked slight at the sight of his collage and old partner. "Hello William, it's been a very, very long time."

"What-What are you doing here?" Birkin asked in shook at the sight of his old friend. "I haven't seen you since-" William closed his mouth, he hated what had happened back then and didn't want to think about it, it had to be done he knew that but he didn't have to like it and he had spent the last ten years trying to forget it.

"We need to talk, right now as it happens." Wesker walked through the door, not bothering to wait for Birkin to invite him in, and walked into the living room. His eyes landed on Sherry and one of his eyebrow's raised ever so slightly. "Hello Sherry. My, how you have grown."

"You know who I am?" Sherry asked as she got off of the sofa and looked up at the strange man who had walked into her home. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Wesker smirked at the girl. "I'm an old friend of your father's dear heart, I met you when you were very little. The last time I saw you was over ten years ago."

"Al." William said warningly with a grim look on his face, William put a warm smile on his face for his daughter and then spoke to her. "Sweetie, Mr Wesker and I are just going to go upstairs to my office to talk for a little bit, you stay here and watch TV for a while and I will be back in a little bit. How about we go to the park later, huh?"

Sherry nodded her agreement and went back to watching the TV, William nodded his head towards the stairs and he and Wesker started to make their way up them.

Sherry watched the TV for a few moments before she made her own way upstairs, making sure to leave the TV on to cover up the sound of her footsteps. Sherry had to admit she found this exciting, maybe when she was older she could become a spy.

Sherry the Super Spy!

Sherry crept into her bedroom and knelt down next to an air vent that connected her room to her father's study, if she strained her ears she could just make out snippets of the conversation her father was having with the strange man.

"Virus…Can't be…No leaks…Would've been reported to me before anyone else."

"Regardless…Hosts…Mountains…Problem…"

"Contacted…Spencer…"

"Tonight…Check in with other labs…UBCS."

"Jesus… Umbrella…G-Virus…Worked too hard…Let it ruin it…"

"It won't."

Sherry frowned, she couldn't make sense of the conversation from just the few snippets she was hearing. Maybe she could climb into the vent and listen from closer in? As soon as she thought this Sherry shook her head, the vent was too small, even if she could get in she would probably just get stuck and then caught by her father.

Her eyes widen when through the vent she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door, she jumped to her feet and quickly walked out of the room and hurried down stairs to sit back down in front of the TV.

A minute later her father and the strange man appeared in the living room, her father looking extremely worried and the man looking disinterested.

"There is no reason to worry William, no reason at all. I'll discover the source of this and then it will be taken care of, nothing is going to affect your work." The man said as he pushed his black sunglasses up on his nose.

"I hope your right Al, I really do." William said as Wesker turned on his feet and walked towards the front door before pulling it open, before he left he turned his head and nodded in farewell to Sherry before he left the house and closed the door behind him.

William breathed out heavily and rubbed his face with his hands, he turned to look at his daughter and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry hon, something's come up and I have to go back to work. Me and mommy will see you tonight."

"It's okay daddy, I understand." Sherry said as her father grabbed his coat and quickly left the house without even bothering to say goodbye.

And just like that Sherry was left on her own with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

End of Chapter Nine

**(A/N, A short chapter but an important one, I hope everyone enjoys it. A follow, a favourite and a review would really make my day guys.) **


	11. Chapter 10

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Ten.

Abby sighed in irritation and juggled the large wad of paper work in her arms as she waited next to the main entrance of the lab for Doctor Smith to show up, new researchers and doctors were joining the staff at the lab today and the head of the facility was to show them around and go over orientation with them but she was running late.

Now Doctor Smith was only the deputy head of the lab but Doctor Wesker never did the tour so he dictated it to Doctor Smith which did not ender Doctor Smith to Doctor Wesker at all but she couldn't avoid it and she would often force an assistant to suffer through it with her, in this case Abby had drawn the short straw.

As she waited next to the elevator she watched people go by, resorting to people watching to try and lessen her boredom as she waited for Doctor Smith to finally show up. Most of the people who passed by were assistants carrying files and coffee or security guards doing their rounds, most researchers would most likely be deep in their labs continuing with their work or making up work so they could avoid having to take part in the tour.

Abby tried to check her watch but it was difficult with the paper work in her arms blocking her view but eventually she had a half decent view of her watch which told her that it was nearly four in the afternoon which meant that the new researchers would be arriving in twenty minutes and there was still no sign at all of Doctor Smith, if she didn't show up then Abby had no idea what she was going to do.

"Good afternoon Abby." Abby looked up from her watch at the greeting and nodded politely to the man in the white lab coat with messy brown hair that had addressed her.

"Hello Doctor Howe." John Howe was one of the senior researchers here at the Arkaly Lab, he had been working here ever since he transferred from the Chicago lab over three years ago to assist with some of their research. Abby had to admit that she liked John, he didn't look down his nose at assistants or treat them like they were stupid, Isaac, another assistant often worked with Doctor Howe, had told her that he often even asked assistants opinions in experiments they were performing.

He also often asked about his colleagues personal life and families, not out of self interest, trying to learn more so he could find something he could use to help himself but simply because he was interested in learning about them. He also often talked about his own life if people wanted to hear about it or not, his plans for his day off or his new girlfriend that he wouldn't shut up about all though her name escaped Abby at the moment, was it Ida or something?

Abby would think that maybe John was actually a good person but then she would remember that there were no good people here, they all did terrible things to other human beings, monsters things and him being nice to people didn't make him any less of a monster.

John smiled easily at her. "You can just call me John if you want Abby." He glanced at the main entrance to the lab and all the paperwork in her arms before looking back up at Abby's face. "Fresh meat?"

"Yes Doctor." Abby said with a nod as she glanced back down at her watch, said fresh meat would be here in less then ten minutes now and there was still no sign of Doctor Smith. She glanced down both corridors, hoping that she would soon see strolling down one casually but nothing.

John nodded, he seemed to pick up on how anxious she was and gave her what she assumed was meant to be a comforting smile. "Don't worry, a few months ago you were going through this tour and few years ago so did I, it's much worse on those taking the tour and than those running it."

"I suppose." She said with a shrug before sighing in relief as she saw Doctor Smith strolling down the corridor towards the main entrance like she owned the damn place.

Doctor Smith glance at Doctor Howe for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. "Good afternoon Doctor Howe, how is work on your new project going?" She asked, clearly not caring in the slightest.

If Doctor Howe noticed that she clearly didn't care than he did not show it or comment on it, merely giving her a friendly smile. "It's going quite well, thank you for your interest Doctor Smith. It occurs to me that I should probably get back to it so I'll take my leave, Doctor, Abby." And with that Doctor Howe was gone, strolling down the same corridor that Doctor Smith had come from.

Doctor Smith looked at Abby. "Do you have everything?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Doctor." Abby answered with a nod, the paper work she was holding were copies of maps of the facility, time tables, reaserch documents to revise and review as well as identification papers that the new hires would have to sign to get their ID cards.

"Good." Doctor Smith said before turning to face the elevator while still keeping her arms crossed. They stood there in silence for a few more minutes before the silence was broken by the sound of the elevator slowly beginning to come down the shaft. After a few seconds the elevator arrived and the large metal grate that covered it slid open revealing the occupants.

Abby had to admit that she didn't think much of them, she knew that really wasn't fair considering that she was judging them just by looking at them but she had a feeling about this group just by looking at them and she had done a little digging into them before they arrived here. Most of them had worked for other companies before coming to work for Umbrella and had lead their own projects as well.

And that was the problem, the group was made of twenty people, both men and women and most of them seemed almost to confidant, too self-assured as if they were ready for anything and that sort of confidence could be dangerous around here.

Doctor Smith seemed to have picked up on it as well as a small sneer crossed her lips as she observed the new hires. "Welcome to the Arkaly Research Facility ladies and gentlemen. I am Doctor Alica Smith and I am the deputy head of this facility, this is Abby Gomez my assistant and we will be showing you around today."

The new hires stood out of the elevator and it also struck Abby how young most of them were, the oldest only looked to be around her age and she was only twenty-five. Abby shook her head and began to hand out the paper work she was holding to each of the new arrivals.

"This lab is on the forefront of genetic research and biological sciences. You will be working with some of the most advanced equipment in the entire world as well as some of the most dangerous viruses both known and unknown to mankind. You will also be helping to develop bio-weapons for use in armed conflict and you will be using human beings as test subjects." Doctor Smith said plainly and to the point and Abby wasn't surprised.

None of the new hires would be here if they didn't know what Umbrella was really doing and they would have been vetted by Umbrella's security forces before they got within ten miles of this place.

The new hires of course didn't look shocked by any of this, some didn't even look like they were paying attention reading the papers she had handed to them.

"I will be showing your around today, giving you a basic rundown of our projects and the weapons we have in devolvement as well as a small summary of our long term goals and we will finish up with something that I think I will leave a surprise for now, I think that's it so follow me." With that Doctor Smith turned on her feet and began to walk away at a brisk pace and Abby and the group rushed to follow after her.

"The Arkaly research facility was established in 1964 as one of Umbrella Corporation's most important reaserch facilities, it's primary goal was to study and experiment with the progenitor virus. The mansion above us was designed by George Trevor, a world famous architect who unfortunately passed away shortly after it's completion." Doctor Smith said as she lead them deeper into the lab.

She lead them into a small lab which was currently empty, on the far wall was a large projector screen and on a long wooden table was an old projector. She gestured for everyone to sit around the table as she turned off the lab's lights and turned on the projector and slid a projector slid into a slot on the machine and a large picture appeared on the screen.

It looked like something out of a horror movie, it was a dog, a Doberman to be specific, but something was terribly wrong with it. It's eyes were pure white and it was rotting, chunks of flesh had fallen away and it's skin was pealing off and yet it was still standing, barking at whoever had taken it's picture.

To the group's credit none of them seem outright shocked at what they were seeing but then again, Abby realised, if they were here than they had probably seen far, far worse.

"This is the result of injecting a Doberman with the Tyrant Virus, as you will notice one of the largest side effects is rapid decomposing of flesh as well as an increase of serve aggression. Despite the decomposition it has not significantly affected their agility and they are some of the most successful Bio-weapons we have. They are codenamed Cerberus."

"After the dog that guarded the gates of Hades?" One of the younger researchers of the group, a young native-American woman with long hair tied back studied the projected picture intensely.

"Yes, very good." Doctor Smith said with a nod as she switched to a next slid, the picture now showed a large great white shark swimming in what seemed a large sealed tank of water. Abby recognised it as one of the tanks in Theta lab, the lab which researched the effects of the viruses Umbrella had developed on marine animals and thus was nickname the Aqua Ring.

"This is a great white shark, I don't need to tell anybody that I am sure do to a certain movie, that has been infected with the T-virus. Now you may notice that there is no sign of decomposition on the shark and for all intents and purposes it is a regular shark except for one thing, it is three times larger than a regular great." Doctor Smith allowed that to set in before she continued. "Despite this impressive growth rate we consider it to be a failed experiment due to the fact that this growth is the only effect the virus had on it and has no real practical applications as a Bio-Weapon."

Once again Doctor Smith switched slides and once again the picture changed. The picture this time showed a creature that looked like it popped out of a sci-fi/horror movie, It was a cross between a reptile and a human, it was short about 4 feet, it would only come up to about Abby's chest, but it had large claws on both it's hands and glowing yellow eyes. Even just in the picture, Abby could feel the malice behind those eyes.

"This is one our company's most successful Bio-Weapons we call it a Hunter, specifically this is a Hunter Alpha, one of the first Hunter Types ever created and it remains incredibly popular with our buyers due to their high success rate, they were created by splicing reptile DNA with a Human foetus which was then placed inside a surrogate and carried to term but these days we tend to use artificial wombs."

"What happened to the surrogates?" Another researcher asked, looking slightly disturbed at the implications of what he just heard.

"There's a reason we switched to artificial wombs." Doctor Smith said nothing else as she picked up the fourth and final slid and swapped it with the one already in the projector. The picture changed for a final time and what was on this slid drew gasps from all around the table.

The picture showed an image of a large being suspended in a tube full of green liquid, it's was pale white almost like marble and it's arms and legs were like tree trunks, one of it's arms ended in a large claw while the other hand in a normal, if oversized, hand. By far the most striking thing about the creature however was the large heart that was beating on the outside of the creature's chest.

Abby was not shocked by what she was seeing, she had seen this slid before and she had also seen the creature in the flesh, seeing it in the picture again did not have quite the same impact anymore but she remembered what it was like seeing the picture for the first time when she had first come to the lab all those months ago.

It was like staring at something impossible, something horrible. Something which every instinct you had told you shouldn't exist but yet somehow did in spite of that? She imagined that it would drive somebody mad if they thought about it too much, on the other hand...working here? doing what they did? They probably all went mad long ago.

"This is Tyrant!" Doctor Smith spoke proudly, almost reverently about the creature. Her eyes glowing with an almost mad pride, as if the thing on the screen was her own child. "It is the result of years of virus research and was the pinnacle of biological, surgical and chemical research, the heart on the outside of it's chest is actually from a black rhino was surgically grafted on to give the creature large stamina."

"You said it was the pinnacle?" Said the native American woman.

"Yes." Doctor Smith said in what almost seemed to be bitterness. "This is the T-002, meaning it is the second ever Tyrant to ever be created. The first was discarded when it was considered a failure and this was to be an improved model, using what we learned from the T-001 to improve upon it and avoid our mistakes and it was agreed by all that T-002 had much better end result."

"But time went on and Umbrella took my data on the Tyrant and "Improved" upon and began to make more advanced models. The T-003 for example was the first mass produced Tyrant." She lot a hiss of air from behind her clenched teeth. "And so my greatest creation was left here to rot as I am." She turned off the projector. "Follow me!" She shouted and left the room.

The researchers quickly got up and scurried after her like rat's following the pied piper. Abby didn't quite scurry and took her time in getting up, the woman who had asked the question also hadn't left right away and looked at Abby with wide eyes. "What was that about?!" She asked in a hissed whisper.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Doctor Smith was head of the Tyrant Program when it first started back in the eighties, but when Umbrella destroyed the T-001 and shelved the T-002 and took the programme away from her...while she took as a bit of a slight, don't suppose I can blame her really. I would feel slighted too." And with that she left the room to follow the group, the woman following after her.

As they walked through the corridors Doctor Smith continued to speak about something but Abby wasn't really listening in fact when she was sure it was safe to look she glanced down at her watch and held in a groan as she realised this tour had only been going on for nearly twenty minutes and on average they lasted about two hours.

All she wanted to do was go and crawl into her bunk and sleep, she had been up late last night cataloguing samples and she had only got a few hours of sleep before her alarm woke her and she had to come and do this, she really needed a vacation. Bad.

She looked around as she realised that the group was being lead deeper and deeper into the complex, the labs and offices were suddenly gone and now she knew that the single metal doors lead into storerooms and supply cupboards.

It took a moment for her sleep deprived mind to wonder why Doctor Smith would be taking them down here before it suddenly clicked in her mind like someone had turned on a light bulb.

She was taking them to see Lisa.

After a few more turns they eventually arrived in front of a large elevator, not quite as large as the one to the surface or even the emergency elevator to the helipad but it was large enough that they could all fit in at a squeeze. Doctor Smith hit a button and the elevator slowly began it's descent.

As the elevator descended there was silence, no one had anything to say and Abby supposed that made sense these people had probably never even met before the helicopter ride over here and to be honest Abby was glad of the silence, if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was pointless small take.

Eventually the elevator arrived and the doors slid open to reveal the lab beyond.

The "lab" was in actuality more of an observation room, computer's and monitoring equipment made up most of what was in the room and on the other side of the room was a large window made of reinforced glass that could be used to look in to the room beyond and it's permanent occupant. Two security guards quickly stood to attention when the group walked in as did the scientist who was sitting at one of the computers.

"Doctor Abramov." Doctor Smith greeted as she looked through the window to watch the woman beyond who was curled in a ball at the far end of the room, her long dirty hair covering her face. "How is she today?"

"The same as she has been for the last year Doctor Smith." Doctor Abramov answered, his thick Russian accent smothering his words. "Total catatonia, she doesn't respond to anything anymore."

"Who is she?" Asked a blond haired man whose lab coat barely fit him due the sheer muscle he was packing, he honestly looked like he should be playing collage football.

"Abby." Doctor Smith called and Abby looked up in surprise. "You tell them."

"I...yes Ma'am." She stood forward and turned to the rest of the group before turning to address them. "This test subject is Lisa Trevor, the daughter of George Trevor as I'm sure most of you will have figured out after George Trevor had finished designing the mansion and construction was complete he and his family, Lisa and his wife Jessica were invited to the mansion to stay. As soon as they arrived George was killed and Lisa and Jessica were used in the earliest experiments with the progenitor virus."

"Jessica was killed shortly after infection by the Progenitor A strain but Lisa...She was infected with what we call the B strain and she didn't die, she gained immense physical strength the likes of which can more than rival a Tyrant and her mind deteriorated becoming no more than a savage animal, she's also violently insane." Abby breathed.

"How old is she?" The Native-American woman asked. "Because if she's been here since 1964 then..."

"Lisa is chronologically thirty-eight but the virus did more than grant her incredible strength, it also gave her an incredible regenerative factor and biologically she is about twenty years old. Not only that but Lisa can heal from any wound inflected upon her. We aren't even sure if she can die or not, there's a reason we keep her locked up." And as far away from the entrance as possible, she left that part unsaid.

"Since that day Lisa has been infected with dozens of new virus strains so we can test their effects and-" She was interrupted by one of the guards.

"She's moving!" He pointed at her and Abby spun just in time to watch as Lisa raised her head to stare at them and she to admit she was suddenly struck by a bought of nausea and from behind her she was vaguely aware of some members of the group screaming in horror and other's cursing, she was also fairly sure she heard someone being sick.

Lisa's face wasn't her face, she was wearing someone else's face her bright white eyes staring at them, at her, through the eyes holes like it was some grotesque Halloween mask. That was what Lisa did, she killed people, then she ripped off their faces and then she wore them like masks, they still had no idea as to why she did that other than the fact that she was just utterly insane.

Abby was lucky, Lisa hadn't killed anyone in years so she wasn't wearing anyone she knew but it was still disgusting and horrifying and she remembered when she had first seen Lisa how she wanted to run and never come back here again.

She didn't remember much of what happened next, she remembered Lisa suddenly becoming more active and hammering on the window with all her might, those monstrous screams as she tried to get the glass to break by hitting them as hard as she could but it wouldn't yield to her strength.

She didn't remember anything else and when she snapped out of whatever trance she was in she and Doctor Smith were back on the upper level and the group was missing. "Where are they?"

"Most of them weren't to go and get some air, others went to the med-bay because they fainted and one of them stayed down their to observe Lisa. He might have some promise." Doctor Smith sighed. "Regardless I think we can agree the tour is over for today, I want you to head to store room and get me a microscope as my currant one was knocked of the table by Doctor Costello so I need you to get me a new one."

"Once you've brought it to me you can go and get some rest, you look exhausted and I will not tolerate any screw ups tomorrow." And with Doctor Smith went off to continue with her work in her own lab.

"Yes Doctor." Abby muttered before walking over to one of the store rooms and entered it, it took a few minutes of searching as the light bulb had long since burned out but she eventually found a microscope but as she went to pick it up her hand slipped and fell on the shelve and Abby frowned as she pulled her hand back and looked at it with the light from the hallway.

Slime, bright and clear and thick.

Abby frowned and wiped the slime off of her using her shirt, picked up the microscope and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She didn't notice all of the dark squirming, hungry, shapes sliding about in the dark...

End of chapter ten

**(AN, please review, favourite and follow guys. It would make me get chapters out a LOT faster. And I just want everyone to know how much I value their support.)**


	12. Chapter 11

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Eleven.

Samantha Jones was once again wondering how her friends had managed to drag her into this stupid camping trip as she watched the trees of the forest zipping by the window she was looking out of. To say she wasn't looking forward to this two week long stay in the mountains was a massive understatement, it wasn't that she didn't like nature per say but she was used to modern convinces and luxuries so spending fourteen long days in some dirty old hunting lodge was not her idea of a great final party to send them all off to collage.

She would much rather spend the two weeks she had before she had to leave at home in bed flicking through one of her photography books. some people might tell her to be grateful, after all the forest was a great place for an aspiring photographer with lots of amazing photo opportunities and while that was true she had taken plenty of photographs in the forest, there was only so much mileage you could get out of nature and wildlife, it was fairly predictable all things considered.

Samantha sighed and glanced around the large van which she was stuck at the back of, her friends were all to busy chatting to themselves to notice the funk she was in. She didn't think of herself as self-centred but it wouldn't hurt if they cared or even noticed that she really didn't want to go to the cabin, surely Talia, her best friend, should at least knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to go.

But right now Talia was too engrossed in talking with her new boyfriend Jack to notice anything around her, which wasn't surprising because if she was dating the most popular, and the hottest, boy in school then she supposed that she would be more than a little distracted to notice anything around her either.

It was Talia's older cousin Aaron's idea to come out as it was their family's lodge, apparently they had always use to come up in the summer when they were younger but they hadn't been up since they were kids because their parents had apparently had a massive fall out when they were kids and the hunting lodge had apparently just been left to rot up here.

Aaron was actually the one driving the van and sitting next to him was his girlfriend Emily, Emily was one of those people who always seemed to be blessed, beautiful with long black hair and small eyes which hinted to her Asian ancestry and intelligent with one of the highest IQ's in the history of Raccoon High School and lucky enough to have a scholarship to go to any ivy league school she wanted.

Aaron was tall, nearly six foot five he tried to avoid the worst of the bumps in the dirt road so he could avoiding bumping his head on the roof of the van, he was muscular, with biceps the size of Sam's head and thick thighs which had come from years of playing line-backer for the high school football team.

Despite finding him attractive Sam really didn't like Aaron as a person, he was one of those guys who seemed to think he was god's gift to women but at the same time tried to act all humble while not really meaning any of it. It was the inherit hypocrisy there that really irritated her about him, if it weren't for that she didn't think that she would mind Aaron too much.

Sam sighed and brushed a lock of dirty blond hair behind her ear before she started to glance around the large van to look at the other people she was going to be trapped with for a fortnight.

Sitting next to her was Tamora, a girl with long red hair who if she remember correctly was a part of the cheerleading squad. She wasn't related to anyone else who was coming to the cabin but she was one of the most popular girls in school so of course somebody had invited her to come.

Sitting next to Tamora was her best friend Meg, wherever Tamora went, Meg went and Samantha had to admit it, she found it quite sad. It was obvious to everyone that Meg was head over heels in love with Tamora but Tamora clearly didn't feel the same way, given the fact that Tamora had a boyfriend that she was serious about any chance Meg might once have had was now long gone.

Said boyfriend was sitting on the other side of Tamora, Issac was the captain of the football team and the nicest thing that Sam could say about him was that he wasn't quite as big a jerk as Aaron was in her opinion but that really, really wasn't saying much.

Behind them on the last row of seats in the van sat Jacob who was Sam's younger brother who she had been forced to look after when her parents had left Raccoon for a brief holiday, they wouldn't be back until the day before she was going off to collage so he had to come with her, which sucked cause she was hoping to use him as an excuse for why she wouldn't be able to go to the cabin.

But Jacob had jumped at the opportunity to spend time with high school seniors and had practically begged her to go, there was no way the others would take him to the cabin without her and he had always been able to get her to do anything, he had been her weak spot since the day he was born.

He been able to bring his two best friends with him, a girl called Kendra and a boy called Ian, Sam didn't really know that much about them but Jacob seemed to like them well enough and her brother had a pretty good sense of character so that was good enough for her. Kendra was a black girl with long curly hair and warm hazel eyes and Ian was white with spiked black hair.

That was everyone in the van but there was another van following behind theirs, there were a lot of people combing to this cabin and most of them she hadn't met until this morning.

She knew the guy who was driving the van, Eric Chapman was another of Tamora's friends, he was average height and had cropped black hair and he always seemed to be the guy who knew how to get beer. Sam liked Eric, he was funny and pretty good at puzzles as he was once able to solve a Rubik's cube in under a minute, apparently he learned how to from his older brother Jim who was also really good at puzzles, though apparently he preferred crosswords.

And she knew his girlfriend Nicole who would most likely be sitting up front with him, Sam liked her as well but she was very shy in her opinion and didn't say much but aside from that she thought that she was okay.

Everyone else she didn't met until the morning, there was Natalie, a punk girl with long red hair who was a year older than the rest of them do to being held back a year so she was graduating along side the rest of them. Then there was Tyler who she wasn't sure invited him cause he hadn't spoken more then two words, at least he hadn't said anymore than two words to her.

There was also Alan who was head of the Raccoon City High School Basketball Team who she hadn't even spoken too and only knew him through reputation and seeing him at pep rallies.

It suddenly hit her that it was going to be so crowed up at the cabin that her dread of how much this weekend was going to suck increased, she would've done anything to get out of it but it was too late now. The cabin was deep in the woods and they had been driving for nearly four hours now and there was no way someone was going to drive her back down to the city.

She was drawn out of feeling sorry for herself when she heard Aaron cursing. "Oh shit!" The van suddenly swerved to the left and skidded to a sudden stop, the interior of the van was filled with screams and the sudden motion made Sam feel as if she was going to be sick.

When the van stopped moving Sam groaned and held her head. Her skull suddenly felt like it was two sizes too small for her brain and the back of her throat felt like there was something fuzzy crawling around in it.

She checked herself over and was comforted by the fact that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

Jacob!

Sam quickly stood up, as much as she could in the low van any way, and half walked half crawled to the back so she could check on her brother and his friends, quickly sparing a glance to make sure that Talia was alright..

Jacob was holding his head but didn't seem to be in pain, Kendra was holding her stomach and looked a bit queasy but other than that seemed fine and Ian seemed to be a little shocked but he seemed to be near enough okay. "Are you alright?" She asked Jacob, looking him over to see if he was hurt and she had just missed it the first time.

"I think we're alright, what happened?" Jacob asked as he looked up at his big sister.

"That is a very good question." Sam glanced around, ready to yell at Aaron for doing that but stopped when she noticed the van had suddenly emptied, the sliding door built into the side of the van was wide open and she could here the others talking about something in hushed whispers.

"You guys stay in here, you do not come out unless I tell you too, got it?" She asked while making sure that it was clear that she was not asking and if they tried to follow her out there would be serious trouble.

Once she got three nods of agreement she stepped out of the van and automatically rubbed her arms, even with thick jacket she was wearing it was always so cold up in the mountains despite the fact it was starting to turn into summer.

The second van had stopped behind and it's occupants were standing with the others a little way down the wide dirt road, they were all standing around something in a wide semi-circle but Sam couldn't see what it was from here.

When she got closer however, she saw far too much.

It was a deer, a large one. It had a shiny brown coat and strong legs and it's antlers were pure white and looked to be at least two feet long.

It was an incredible animal.

It was also lying on it's side, breathing weakly with a ragged hole torn in it's throat.

"Oh god, the poor thing. What did this to it?" Nicole asked as knelt down next to the animal and gently stroked it's head, trying to give the poor animal some comfort.

"A mountain lion probably or maybe a pack of wolves, my dad said that sometimes they'll team up to take on a bigger animal." Aaron said as he looked down at the deer pitifully. "They usually finish there prey off though, I guess whatever did this wounded the poor guy and it got away and then it just ran out of strength to keep going."

For a long moment there was only silence, aside from the ragged breaths of the dying animal. The silence was broken by Tamora, who looked very awkward. "What...What do we do?"

Everyone turned to look at herm, Tamora rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, we can't leave it here. Do we go back to town and get a vet?"

"It would be dead by the time we got back." Natalie said as she knelt down next to Nicole. "I don't think it's got much time left."

And again there was silence, it was a sobering thought. Aaron turned and walked back to the van and got inside. He came back out a few moments later with a woodcutting axe in his hands, Jacob, Ian and Kendra following him out.

"I thought I told you to stay in the van until I came and got you!" Sam yelled at her brother in annoyance, was the stupid kid just allergic to doing what she said?

"Yeah, well we decided to ignore that when the driver came for his axe." Jacob said with a nod towards said axe.

"Aaron...Babe, what's that for?" Emily asked quietly as she looked down at the axe her boyfriend was holding.

Aaron sighed and rubbed a free hand through his hair before grabbing the axe with both hands once again. "It's for the big guy."

"The hell Aaron!?" Alan shouted at him, not caring that he was holding an axe.

"Look, just here me out okay?" Aaron pleaded. "Natalie's right, it's going to be the dead by the time we got back with help but it's still got an hour or so before it dies and it's clearly in a lot of pain, I just think that this is...kinder."

And again there was silence aside from the rustle of bushes and the chirps of insects and the deer's pain filled noises.

"I mean, he might be right." Eric said. "It would be quicker at least."

Nobody said anything but everyone glanced at one another and it seemed everyone was in agreement. Aaron nodded and turned to face the deer and raised the axe, as everyone turned away he swung it down and then everything was silence.

No one said or did anything, Sam reached out and rubbed Jacob's back comfortingly. Jacob smiled back reassuringly.

Aaron sighed and walked back to the van silently, the blood stained axe hanging from his hands limply, Emily followed after him and then everyone slowly but surely made their way back to the vans.

Sam was the last to enter and just as she placed her foot in the van her attention was drawn by the sound of a twig snapping and what sounded like a low, hungry growl.

She suddenly really wanted to get to the cabin so she practically flung herself into the van and slid the door shut behind her.

As the two vans speed down the dirt road, a pack of animals came on to the trail. Their fur bloody and large chunks of flesh missing from their bodies, some had such large holes that you could see their rib and their internal organs flopped about outside their bodies and yet it did not seem to bother them at all.

They surrounded the dead deer but after a few sniffs they found it held no interest for them.

They wanted fresh meat.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**(A/N, please review, favourite and follow everyone, also just so everyone knows, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I didn't want this chapter getting too long. And of course constructive criticism is always welcome)**


	13. Chapter 12

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twelve

It took them another hour to finally reach their destination, which was a small wooden footbridge that crossed over a small river, everyone got out of their vans and made sure they had their luggage with them before they crossed the bridge on foot. The cabin was a little deeper in the woods but it would only be a few minutes walk.

Samantha wasn't sure about the others but she couldn't get what had happened out of her mind, she knew that all things considered it wasn't that much of a big deal. Death was a part of life and animals died and got killed by other animals all the time but even so, every few minutes or so she found her thoughts drifting back to that poor deer.

It had been in so much pain and it was awful to watch it slowly die and what Aaron had done had been far kinder but that wasn't what had really been bothering her about it.

There had been something odd about the whole thing, the fact that a deer had been just left on the middle of the road to die seemed wrong. From what little she knew about wolves they were both hunters and scavengers, they didn't leave much behind. But the animal was still alive with no sign of it's attackers in sight despite the fact it was still bleeding and surely a wolf would be able to follow it's scent?

Maybe because they had all been standing near it the wolves or whatever had attacked it decided not to attack such a big group? The thought that she might have been so close to the deer's attacker's caused her to shiver slightly from the chilling thought.

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She and the others were going to be up here for two whole weeks and if she spent all that time worrying about it then even the slightest enjoyment she might possibly get out of this holiday would be completely lost to her.

"Aaron, man how much further is it?" Eric asked, trailing behind the group.

"It's not much further now, a couple of minutes." Aaron was leading them but he was pretty far ahead of the rest of them, Sam had to wonder if he was maybe feeling guilty about killing the deer.

"You said that a couple of minuites ago!" Meg said with a whine as she tried to keep up with the rest of them. "My feet are killing me!"

"I told you to wear hiking boots instead of heels, but you didn't listen to me." Tamora said with a laugh which only got louder when she saw Meg pout. "Just a bit longer and you can put your feet up, right Aaron?"

Aaron didn't say anything but nodded, Emily tried to match her boyfriend's pace. She was obviously concerned about him but she clearly didn't know how to talk to him about it.

They all walked in the silence for the next couple of minutes but it was eventually broken by Talia's enuthastic shout. "There it is!" She said as she pointed further down the path to where there was a wide open clearing in the middle of the trees.

When Sam saw it her draw actually dropped.

She wasn't expecting it to be a small building all things considered, the word lodge had been used after all. But she didn't expect a building that looked like it should be in a magazine about where celebrities would go on vacation.

The building was at least three stories tall and was made of stone and wood, there were large bay windows at both side's and there was a balcony that ran all the way around the second floor. A large slanted roof topped it and a chimney that stretched up in to the sky seemed to draw everyone's eye.

"Damn, not bad." Eric whistled as he craned his neck to take it all in. "I mean I know you described it but there's having it described to you and then there's seeing it, you know?"

Aaron nodded and he seemed to be feeling a little better now, perhaps seeing the lodge had brought up some good memories and had driven the bad ones away for now. "I know right? It cost my granddad over seven hundred thousand dollars to make this place and that was back in nineteen-forty five."

If Samantha has picked her jaw up by this point it didn't matter as having heard that it made just drop all over again, she knew that Talia and Aaron's family were quite well off but she didn't know that they were that well off, she didn't know much about money but she knew that seven hundred thousand dollars was a lot of money and it was worth a lot more in Nineteen-forty five.

The group slowly made it's way inside and if the outside was impressive then the outside blew everyone away. The living area was wide open was a large round fire pit dominating the room, there were also two smaller fire places on either side of the room with a few couches and chair surrounding them. There was a large staircase that lead up to the inside balcony that went all around the room and from here Sam could see that there were several doors on that balcony.

There was a large sliding glass door that lead out on to the patio where there were three large hot tubs and just like that Sam was suddenly very glad that Jacob had begged her to say to coming up here.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Tamora cheered and suddenly everyone was caught up in her energy smiling and joking.

Except for Natalie walked over to the light switch next to the door and flicked the switches but nothing happened. "The light's aren't working and is it just me or is it freezing in here?"

Aaron sighed. "There's a generator for the power in an outbuilding not to far from here, I'll go and switch it on while I'm doing that you guys go and put your luggage away and try and get a fire going." And with that Aaron left the lodge before anyone could say anything.

Emily shoot a glare at Natalie for ruining the mood before she staked over to the staircase and rushed upstairs, Natalie shrugged her shoulders and pulled her Walkman out of her pockets and put her earphones in before vaulting on to one of the couches.

Eric held up his hand. "Can you guys put me and Nic's stuff in our rooms, we're going to go for a little walk."

Nicole suddenly burst out laughing and Sam got the notion that there wasn't going to be much walking done. "Sure." Sam said with a smirk before she picked up Nicole's suitcase while Alan picked up Eric's.

When the couple left the building everyone else aside from Natalie went upstairs to put the luggage in their rooms.

**XXXxxxx**

Aaron sighed as he walked deeper into the woods, he know that the outbuilding was somewhere around here but he hadn't come up here since he was a kid so his mind was a little fuzzy on where it was exactly.

He knew that Emily and the others were worried about but he was honestly fine, sure he was a little upset but he had to figurer that it was pretty natural. Being on his own actually helped a bit, getting away from being asked if he was okay actually helped a hell of a lot.

He smiled when he saw the outbuilding through the trees, he would turn on the generator and take a slow walk back.

As soon as he stepped closer to the edge of the treeline however he heard the sound of an animal growling, whatever it was it was close by and it sounded angry and hungry at the same time. He turned on his feet and saw the animal and when he did his breath caught in his throat and his blood turned to ice.

It was a dog, a Doberman but it was...wrong. Great chunks of it's body was just gone, Aaron could see it's rib through the large holes. It's body was stained red with blood and it's eye was a solid milky white, it's other eye was gone, ripped away. It's teeth were clenched together and there were wet with it's salvia.

It was impossible, couldn't be real but it was. It was standing right in front of him plain as day, a monster that should only be found in bad horror movies and video games.

He had to run.

He had to get to the outbuilding.

He spun on his feet and sprinted to the small wooden building, going literally as fast as he could which, being the line-backer of the football team, was pretty damn fast.

He could hear the monster dog behind him, despite the fact it was rotting it didn't seem to have lost any of it's mobility and judging by the sound of it's barks it was right on his tail.

Every second the outbuilding seemed to grow closer, almost like he could reach out touch it. He was nearly safe, just a little further, a little further.

_"Don't be locked! Don't be locked!" _He prayed as he made a dive for the door and nearly sobbed in relief when it flew open, he dived inside and slammed the door shut behind him, holding it shut with his weight.

Aaron closed his eyes and took in some desperate gulps of air, he wasn't safe yet. The dog was still out there, he could here it scratching at the door and barking loudly and he was basically trapped in here until it decided to find some other prey but for now at least he was safe and he decided to count that as a major victory.

After a few minutes the scratching stopped as did the barking and Aaron was suddenly surrounded by silence.

Aaron held his breath but he was fairly certain it was gone, after a few long seconds passed he heaved a massive sigh of relief.

And then the small square window on the side of the outbuilding burst inward, sending a shower of glass on to the floor and the dark heavy shape of the dog landed in the middle of it.

Aaron gasped before turning and reached for the door handle but it was too late, the dog had surged forward and clamped it's powerful jaws around his leg and bite down hard.

Aaron screamed as his leg gave away and he fell to the old wooden floor the building, he was suddenly hit by a burning pain in her leg and he tried to scramble away but the dog's teeth remained clamped around his leg.

He pulled his other leg back and kicked the dog with all his strength and sent it flying with a whimper. Aaron looked down at his leg and gave a whimper of his own, his pant's leg was torn but that wasn't the worst of it. The ragged bite on his leg was bleeding heavily and it already looked like it was becoming infected.

With what was not a question he wanted to consider right now.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost forgot the dog, it surged for his face and held up his arm to block it but it simply bit down on it hard and Aaron screamed in pain again as he felt the teeth sink through his flesh.

The dog pulled back and Aaron could see the wound on his arm, he could see white.

But he didn't have time to worry about it, the dog surged forward again and bite down deep on his stomach, he screamed in agony and that only seemed to encourage the dog as it continued to bite harder and faster, trying to get all the meat that it could.

Aaron's screams started to die down even though the pain did not, everything was getting dark and he could barely see when the dog pulled it's head back with a portion of Aaron's intestines in it's mouth.

Aaron whimpered as the dog dropped the intestines down to the floor with a wet plop and it stared at him, it lunged and the last thing Aaron ever saw was the dog's teeth clamping around his neck and ripping his throat out.

**XXXxxx**

Nicole and Eric, hand in hand, walked slowly down the path they had found. They had been walking for about an hour and a half by now. They didn't really have a destination in mind but a nice slow walk together was more than they really needed.

Eric still didn't know what he had done to deserve Nicola but he thanked god for whatever it was, she was kind and funny and smart and beautiful of course but that wasn't important and it went without saying anyway with her long golden hair and clear blue eyes and one day she sat down next to him in history class and just started talking to him like they had known one another all their lives.

And from there their relationship grew and in a matter of months they were dating, it seemed like something out of a crappy romance movie but it had happened and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. So he would take the cliché with a smile.

As they walked they came to a small lake with an old wooden pier stretching out to the middle of it. "Oh, we could go swimming!" Nicole said with a smile.

Eric laughed. "Girl, I didn't pack my swim trunks and I don't want to go all the way back to the lodge for your case yet."

"I didn't pack any swimming clothes anyway, doesn't matter to me." Nicole said with a teasing grin as she took a step on to the pier. "What do you say big boy?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Eric exclaimed with a wide grin as he realised what she was suggesting. "Just, uh, give me a second. I need to go and answer nature's call." He said and he nodded his head to the trees.

"Well, hurry back cause I'm not going in on my own." Nicola said as she sat down on the pier.

"I won't be long." He promised with a grin before he turned and ran into the woods, wanting to get this done and get back as soon as possible.

As soon as he found a suitable tree he unzipped his fly and let nature take it's course, as soon as he finished up he zipped up and began to walk back. As soon as he was nearly halfway back to the path there was a bone chilling scream.

Nicole!

Eric picked up his pace and was back at the path in a matter of minutes and what he saw made him want to be sick and run away as he stared at it in horror.

Nicole was laying on the wooden pier, being held down by three people. One was an old man that was dressed in gardening overalls, another was an old woman dressed in a flower print dress and the other was a woman with long dark hair dressed in a red shirt and brown cargo pants. They were biting her, her arms and her legs and her neck, blood spraying everywhere.

"Get away from her!" Eric shouted as he ran forward, not sure how he was going to get them away from her but knowing he couldn't just stand their doing nothing while his girlfriend, his Nicole was being attacked.

Nicole's attackers looked up at him and Eric stopped dead in his tracks, the old man and woman both had ragged, gory holes where their throats should have been and their skin was deathly pale as well as having bite marks on their arms and legs.

The woman with the long dark hair had half of her face missing, the three of them did as he wished and left Nicole, lethargically getting to their feet and stumbling towards him.

He knew what they were, they were the cause of too many nightmares after staying up late at night watching to many horror movies but even so he couldn't say the word, because if he did then that meant it was really happening.

Eric spun on his feet, he couldn't do anything without help but there was no where he could go. A man, his arms covered in large open wounds stared at him unseeingly with solid white eyes before lunging forward and sunk his teeth into his throat while dragging him down to the peer, landing on top of him.

Eric tried to call for help but all that came out was a wet pain filled noise, he was surrounded by Nicole's attackers and they fell forward to join in on the feast.

A few minute's later, Nicole, her eyes white and her wounds having long since stopped bleeding stood up and walked over to join her attackers in feasting on her boyfriend.

End of Chapter Twelve

**(The next chapter should be the last to feature this group and their is a point to this, I promise. I appreciate everyone's support as usual and if you could follow, favourite and review then that would just make my day that would, ta!)**


	14. Chapter 13

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Thirteen.

Sam sighed in comfort as curled up on the couch with one of her favourite books in front of the blazing fire that was roaring in the fireplace. She hated to admit when she was wrong but she was actually very glad she had been talked into coming up the lodge. The atmosphere was incredible and a part of her was sad they were only going to be up here for two weeks.

Earlier when she, Talia, Tamora and Meg went up to the room they would all be sharing she had stepped out on to the balcony as the sun went down and took some photos of the forest and the mountains in the distance. The setting sun had painted the forest in gorgeous shades of deep red and golden yellow and bright orange, despite what she had thought earlier about nature being overrated those photos had been some of the best she had ever taken.

She looked up and smiled as Jacob plopped down next to her on the couch. "Still regretting coming up here?" He asked with a smirk because he knew for a fact that she didn't.

Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm having a nice time but don't get too smug. You and your friends wouldn't even be here unless I had said yes."

"I know, and I am grateful. You have any idea what will happen to us popularity wise when it gets out that we spent two weeks with some of the most popular kids in school." Jacob said with a wide grin. "I am going to getting so many cheerleaders on my arm it isn't even funny not to mention all the sex."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am so very happy for you and on that vomit inducing note I am going to go to bed," She said as she closed her book and walked over to the staircase but as she made her way up she stopped as she saw Emily sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. "Emily? What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Emily looked up, her brown eyes were filled with tears. "Aaron's been gone too long, something's happened to him."

"Em...He was really upset, he probably just wants to be alone for awhile." Sam said comfortingly as she sat down next to and placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Emily shrugged her hand off and turned her head to face and though her eyes were wet they were also defiant, she shook her head slowly. "No, something happened to him, I know it, if it hasn't why aren't the lights on? he went out to switch on the generator, he would've done that first. and where are Eric and Nicole? They should've been back by now, something's wrong. Can't you see that?"

Sam bite her lip, she didn't want to admit it but it did strike her as odd that none of them were back yet. Eric and Nicole, she could hazard a guess as to why they wouldn't be back yet but Aaron not being back yet even if he did want some time alone was odd. "So, what do you want to do about it?" She asked.

Emily was quite for a moment before she nodded and stood up with a determined look on her face. "I am going to go and grab a flashlight and my coat and I am going to look for my boyfriend." And with that she began to walk down the stairs while Sam followed behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alan asked as Emily opened the storage cupboard next to the front door of the lodge and pulled out a flashlight and her leather jacket.

"I'm going to find Aaron, he's been gone to long and don't try to talk me out of it Al cause you know that you can't." Emily said as she zipped up her jacket and tested to make sure the flashlight was working.

"I'm not going to try and talk you out of it, in fact I'm coming with you." Alan said as he got his own jacket out of the closet and picked up another flashlight. "I really wouldn't be a good best friend if I didn't look for him or let his girlfriend go look for him alone."

"Thanks Al." Emily said with a genuine smile as the rest of the group came up to the three of them, clearly curious as to what was going on.

When Emily explained what they were doing Natalie snorted. "You're kidding right? You're going to go out in the pitch black to find your boyfriend just because he's been sulking a bit too long for you?"

"No one asked your opinion and when I want it...I'll never want it." Emily said with a glare, Natalie simply shook her head with a smirk before she walked back to her couch and laid down on it, listening to her Walkman once again like nothing was happening.

"I'm coming to." Talia said with a shrug. "My cousin can be a dick but he's still family and I'm not going to let anything happen to him." Jack of course wouldn't let his girlfriend go without him so he decided to come.

Sam also agreed to go because as much as she didn't like Aaron she didn't think she would be able to live with herself if something happened to him and she wasn't around to help in anyway she could, Jacob also decided to come and though she wished she would be able to convince her little brother to stay she knew that there wouldn't be much point in trying.

Kendra and Ian both volunteered to come but they were convince to stay behind because the search party was becoming a little too big and they didn't want anyone to get lost and having to add more people for them to find.

Tamora had run up to her room and came back with two radios which she had brought just in case, she gave one to Emily and told her that she would radio her if Aaron came back while they were gone.

And with that the group set off in search of Aaron, Talia vaguely knew where the outbuilding was but she did make sure that they knew that she had never actually been to it so they would probably have to search for a little while before they found it.

Sam breathed heavily as she directed her torch light deep into the forest, the forest that surrounded Raccoon City and all the other towns in the Arklay region was huge, if Aaron had wandered off into it then the chance of finding, even if they contacted one of the ranger's stations that dotted the landscape they organised a full search, were slim to none.

A few people went missing up in the woods and the mountains every year or so, most likely eaten by a wild animal after they had gotten lost.

Sam shook her head and sigh, thinking that had not helped and she suddenly was back to regretting to ever decided to come to this stupid thing.

"There it is!" Talia shouted and Sam's head shot up and she smiled as she saw the outbuilding through the trees, her smile dropped however as a sudden putrid smell hit here. She couldn't describe it but it smelt awful and heavy, she didn't think she had ever smelt anything quite so horrible in her entire life.

Looking around her it was clear that the others had smelt it too with the looks of varying degrees of disgust on there faces...

They stepped closer to the building, with each step they took the smell grew more and more intense, Sam had to swallow to resist the urge to vomit that was building in the back of her throat.

Eventually they were all standing in front of the door of the building that was firmly shut, none of them said because the smell was nearly overpowering them now and though none of them said it was clear that all of them at least had an idea as to what it was.

Alan swallowed deep and reached out, placing his hand flat against the door and gently pushed it open, revelling the contents of the outbuilding to their wide, horrified eyes.

There was silence, none of them said anything or made a sound. It was as if what they were seeing refused to register in their minds and thus they simply didn't react. It was like they were under a spell.

The spell was broken when Emily screamed loudly and ran to knell down next to her boyfriend's mutilated corpse.

It was awful, one his leg's had been ripped off and his stomach hard been torn open with his guts lying all around the room, his throat had torn out, his neck nothing but a ragged hole and the floor of the outbuilding was sticky and red with blood.

From behind her Sam was vaguely aware of someone being sick but she couldn't tell who it was but it sounded like a girl from the sound of the chocking noises. "We...we have to get out of here."

"She's right!" Jack exclaimed fearfully, his skin pale and his eyes wide. "We need to go and get back to the city, whatever did this might come back!"

Alan nodded and knelt down next to Emily, trying hard not to look at his best friend's corpse. "Em...Em, I am so sorry, I am so so sorry but we have to go now we can't stay here."

Emily said nothing, merely kept sobbing and shaking her head wildly as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend, refusing to let go of him.

Suddenly the entire group was arguing, some wanted to get back to the cabin and go but others pointed out that there was still no sign of Eric and Nicole and they couldn't leave without them. Alan and Talia, who had finished being sick, wouldn't leave Emily behind despite others pointing out if she didn't want to go then they couldn't make her and carrying her would just slow others down.

The argument stopped however when a low, ragged moan sounded from the outbuilding. It's source was from Emily's arms.

"He's still alive..." Jacob whispered in disbelief.

"That's not possible." Sam muttered, more to herself than answering her brother's question. His throat had been ripped out, his neck was shredded how could he still be alive?

Everyone watched, almost in a trance, as Aaron propped himself up in his girlfriend's arms, moaning all the while and his eyes a solid milky white, and stared at her blankly before leaning forward and savagely biting into her neck.

Emily screamed in pain and Alan burst into action, rushing forward and using all his strength to haul Aaron off of Emily and half threw-half shoved him into the corner of the outbuilding, picked Emily up and carried her outside and slammed the door the outbuilding shut behind him after he laid Emily down on the grass as gently as he could.

Sam and Talia quickly knelt down next to Emily but it was clearly to both of them that there was nothing they could do, half her neck was torn up by the bite and while Sam wasn't a medical expert she was fairly sure that from the look of the heavy blood flow that was slowly turning the grass green that her jugular had been severed. There was nothing they could do.

Sam sniffed and reached out to take Emily's hand gently and gave it a squeeze, trying to offer her even the slightest comfort. It wasn't much, it wasn't enough but it was the best she could do.

She could only despairingly as the light slowly but surely died from Emily's eyes and she stopped squeezing back.

Talia sobbed and stood up before rushing over to the edge of the forest, Alan swore and rubbed at his eyes and Jacob and Jake clearly didn't know what to do or say so they simply kept quite.

Sam stood up and took a breath to try and calm herself and stop her hands from shaking. "We have to get the hell out of here and back to the city, right now."

Jake and Alan both nodded but Jacob looked uncertain. "What about Eric and Nicole?"

"We can't worry about them right now, we have to save ourselves. Once we're safe we can tell the police what happened and they'll come and look for them." To be honest, as cold as it sounded Sam didn't really care about Eric and Nicole, she cared about getting herself and her brother the hell out of here.

"She's right." Alan said with a nod. "We can't risk staying and looking for them because god knows what is happening in these woods but I know it's not normal and I am not staying a second longer than we need to." He turned to call for Talia. "Come on Tal! Fall apart when we're safe, we're going!"

Talia slowly turned on her feet, her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying. She opened her mouth to say something but she never got to say it as something large and heavy collided with her and knocked on to her stomach, it was a dog but it was clearly not a normal dog.

Sam didn't mange to make out much detail before it started to maul Talia, the vaguest notions of going to help her suddenly left her mind when she saw there were several pairs of milky white eyes coming out of the woods into the clearing. More dogs.

"Run!" Alan shouted and turned on his feet and bolted for the trees away from the dogs, everyone else turned to run but only Jacob and Sam got going as Jake fell to the ground in pain as Emily had sunk her teeth into his leg and ripped away a chunk of flesh.

Sam kept running, not stopping despite the sound of Jake and Talia screaming in pain as they both died horribly, she didn't stop when she got separated from Jacob and Alan and simply kept running faster, she didn't stop when she realised she couldn't here their voices anymore, she just didn't stop running.

She ran down the dirt paths that marred the forest floor as fast as she could, twice she had to jump over fallen trees and run around one or two that she could not. Every second she was terrified that she would trip over a root and become one of those hellhounds meal.

But eventually she realised that she couldn't hear the dogs barking any more, it seemed impossible to think and she didn't dare hope but it seemed as though, through some excellent luck, that she had managed to lose them.

She didn't want to stick around to find out for sure however, she had to get back to the lodge and meet up with the others before they decided to leave without her, she didn't think that Jacob would of course but he was only one person and if the others decided to leave then there wasn't much he could do to stop them from going.

Sam set off in the direction that she was fairly sure would take her back to the lodge, it wasn't perfect and it was more than possible that she was in fact heading in the entirely wrong direction but it wasn't like she could just stand around waiting for someone to come and find her.

After a little while she found her way to a path that looked vaguely familiar and she began to follow it, she looked up in the sky and smile relived when she saw smoke in the sky that was clearly from the lodge's fireplaces. She was almost there.

The smile slipped from her face when she heard the distant screaming of multiple voices.

They were far away but she could here them and one of them was unmistakeable.

Jacob.

No, not her baby brother!

Sam took off in a sprint down the trail, going as fast as it was possible for her to go. She had to get to the lodge!

Her eyes widen and she came to a dead stop when she saw what was laying in the middle of the trail.

Alan, it was too dark to make out the full extent of his injuries but what from her flashlight reviled to her he was obviously dead.

Sam swallowed and knelt down next to him and began to pat him down, smiling slightly when she found what she was looking. A separate set of keys for one of the vans, she knew that he most of had one when he wasn't concerned with finding Eric despite him having the other keys and not searching Aaron for his.

She pocketed the keys quickly and stood up before continuing her sprint down the path, and just in time as from behind her she heard a low moan, eventually she arrived back at the lodge and the path had taken her to the back of it.

From here she could see into the lodge through the glass patio door and what she saw made her blood curdle.

She could Kendra, Ian and Meg. All bloody with chunks of their flesh missing and their eyes were solid white like Aaron's had been and she could see more of those monstrous dogs roaming around inside, she couldn't see Tamora or Isaac but that didn't mean anything.

On the balcony she could see someone was moving around but the lights weren't on so she couldn't see who it was but she knew that she had to find out.

Thankfully their was a drain pipe she could scale with little difficulty so she was spared from having to go inside on the ground floor, she approached the balcony door and opened it slowly while shinning her flashlight inside.

The first thing she was Jacob who was huddled near the bedroom door, the second thing she was the ragged bite mark on his arm.

"No..." She breathed in disbelief. "Can't be."

Jacob looked up at her smiled sadly, tears in his eyes. "Got here a few seconds too late sis, my kind of luck don't you think?" He said with a laugh that turned into a sob on it's way out.

"I've got the keys to the van, we can get out of here!" Sam exclaimed tearfully as she tried to keep herself from completely breaking down in tears.

Jacob shook his head sadly. "We can't, we know what those things are. I don't know how they can actually be real but a zombie is a zombie and if there are anything like the movies we know what a bite means, we've seen what it means!" He shouted sadly. "You have to get out of here by yourself."

Sam sobbed sadly and kissed his forehead gently, like she used to do when he was just a baby and she helped their mother put him to sleep. "Bye baby brother, I love you."

"I love you to." Jacob said with a sob. "Now go!" He shouted.

Sam ran back out on to the balcony and scaled down the drainage pipe and ran into the woods, not once looking back at the lodge.

She very nearly made it back to the footbridge, she was very nearly safe but it wasn't to be. Just as she saw the foot bridge come into sight a dark shape came barrelling out of the woods and collided with her, knocking her down to the ground.

She tried to get back to her feet and run but the dog was on her and bit deep into one of her legs, burning pain knocking her down. The dog then leaped on to her back and bite deep into her shoulder.

As Sam laid there in pain she found herself praying, she didn't pray for someone to come and save her, she knew it was already to late for that. She simply prayed that she wouldn't come back as a zombie.

And in a way her prayer was answered for as the dog clamped it's powerful jaws around her neck and bite it deep, it severed her head from her neck and the last thing Sam ever saw, even if it was only for a few seconds, was her own headless body.

End of Chapter Thirteen

**(A/N, Please review, favourite and follow. So, yet more victims of Marcus's plan have been claimed and while it might be a while before anyone notices these kids are missing, rest assured that people will notice.)**


	15. Chapter 14

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Fourteen.

Chris sighed, bored out of his skull with nothing to do, the graveyard shift was always the most boring time of day, all the work that had to be done had been done in the day and Raccoon City had a very low crime rate, mostly due to how well funded and equipped the police force actually was, so there was actually very little chance of them being called out and if even if there was a problem unless it was something like a bomb threat or a hostage situation or something else unusual S.T.A.R.S was unlikely to be called out.

So right now all Chris could do was drum his fingers against his desk and flick the odd paperclip to keep himself busy, on the bright side at least he wasn't alone in his misery.

Jessica, David, Barry, Jake and William had also been forced to take on the graveyard shift as well so it wasn't as if he was short of good company to spend the night with it was just he really didn't want to be here tonight, he had planned to go out with Rosa tonight and he had spent all day looking forward to it and Wesker had only told him he would be on the shift an hour before it started.

It wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the fact that Barry was in such a bad mood that they could all pick up on it even when he wasn't saying anything. Very few things could actually put Barry in a bad mood, the only things that Chris was sure could put him in a bad mood was when he had an argument with his wife, when one of his girls was sick and his mother-in-law.

But none of those things were the reason behind Barry's bad mood tonight, his bad mood was due to the news he had received this morning.

Jenny Mitchell, the little girl they had found in the woods, had died due to complications in her surgery that was required due to her condition worsening, it had hit Barry hard due to his naturally paternal nature and the fact that he actually spoken to the girl and got to know her while they had waited for the ambulance to come and get her.

It wasn't just Barry who was upset by it however, Jessica seemed a little down as well as despite doing all she could to treat the girl when they had found she said that she felt like she maybe could've done more even though in her head she knew that she had done all she could do.

Chris felt sorry for the poor girl, she had been young and didn't deserve to die but he didn't feel the need to get hung up on it. He would just make sure that people who did that to Jenny faced justice, that was all any of them could really do.

The problem with that was that so far hadn't been able to find the cabin that Jenny had mentioned, the forest was huge and there were dozens, hundreds of cabins dotting the forest and it could be anywhere. It couldn't have been to far from the clearing giving that's was where Jenny had found them but a quick search had uncovered it and right now the police department was trying to make a decision on what their next step should be.

The silence that had fallen in the office was finally broken by David who stood up from his desk and stretched his arms with a loud groan. "Well, I don't know about you folks but I haven't had anything to eat damn near all day so I going to Emmy's and bringing something back, any want to come with me?"

At the mention of Emmy's Chris's stomach growled but it thankfully wasn't so loud that the others could hear it, Emmy's was his favourite dinner mainly due to it's comforting atmosphere, friendly staff and great food. It was quite far away from the station so David would be gone for a while but so long as there was at least to officers in the S.T.A.R.S office there wouldn't a problem.

He was about to volunteer to go with him but Jessica beat him to it, they stayed just long enough to get everyone's orders before they left the office with a promise to also pick up some doughnuts on the wayback.

When the door shut William turned to face Barry whose desk was right behind his. "How you holding up buddy?" William asked concerned for his old friend.

Barry heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a shock that's all that poor girl wasn't much older than Moria and now she's dead. She had her whole life ahead of her."

William nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know but it wasn't your fault, it was just a thing that happened."

"That the hospital was just a thing that happened, it doesn't make it okay!" Barry snapped and then he sighed and shook his head at his outburst. "I'm sorry man, it's not your fault I'm just frustrated."

William nodded accepting his apology but that wasn't what Chris was concentrating on. "What hospital?" He asked while his eyes narrowed in confusion.

William and Barry shared a glance and seemed to have a silent conversations for a few moments before Barry nodded and William opened his mouth, before he could begin to speak however Jake groaned and stood up. "I'm not in the mood to listen to stupid conspiracy theories so I'm going out for a smoke."

As Jake left the room William held up his index finger to his back, when Jake closed the door he turned back to face Chris. "As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted, back in ninety...or what it ninety three?" He asked as he turned to back to face Barry.

"It was ninety two."

"Right, back in ninety two there was a private hospital built up in the woods near the base of the mountains. It was really, really classy and was supposed to have some of the best healthcare and medicine in the world and it cost a mint, even more than Saint Helen's apparently." William explained and Chris whistled through his teeth, Saint Helen's was a private hospital in uptown Raccoon City and it's treatment was affordable only to the mega rich, the mayor and his family always went there for treatment.

"Anyway, for a while everything seemed fine but a few months after the hospital opened their first patients after they were discharged suddenly started developing weird symptoms, rashes, violent sickness, high temperatures weird stuff like that. They went back in to the hospital for treatment but half of those patients suddenly died."

"The other half had to be kept in for further treatment, anyway apparently one of the families wasn't satisfied with the explanation of how there loved one died so they started to ask questions, before long the papers were asking those same questions as well and then the police department got dragged into and we launched a full investigation." William sighed and shook his head as he was assaulted by vivid memories.

"What did it turn up?" Chris asked, he was so intrigued that he had to hear how the story ended, it was rare for members of the team to tell stories about the time before you joined partly because they didn't want to exclude you but mostly because the stories tended to be downers, regular police work was dangerous but S.T.A.R.S was more dangerous by far.

"Human experimentation." William uttered darkly and Chris's eyes widen, he gave the information a moment to set in before he continued to talk. "Apparently the hospital was testing new developed medication on people to see how they reacted to it, you should've seen what we found. Some of the medication caused people to suffer from massive tumours."

"And they were covering their tracks as well, a reporter from Raccoon Daily went up their to get some information. Kirk or something like I think his name was, we found his body in one of the basement levels with a bullet in his head." Barry sighed and shook his head and he suddenly seemed a lot older than just thirty eight. "Poor kid was only twenty three years old."

"Needless to say the hospital didn't stay open much longer, the board of directors was arrested aside from the president and all the test subjects were moved to other hospitals for actual treatment." William sighed. "You see some bad things in this job but that was whole other league of bad."

"Damn." David whispered from the doorway, his eyes wide in shock while behind Jessica had suddenly gone pale and was clinging to the warm wet paper bag in her hands like a lifeline.

The three men sitting at their desks nearly jumped, they hadn't heard David or Jessica return and they were back much earlier than Chris would've expected, there mustn't have been much traffic or costumer's in Emmy's tonight.

Jessica shook hear head and started to hand out meals from the bag. "So, why didn't the president get arrested?" She asked quietly.

"He did a runner, apparently someone in the police department was related to his wife and they gave him a tip and he bolted, he's still wanted but we have no idea where he is. According to some rumours he's hiding somewhere up in the mountains."

"Why did Jake say he didn't want to here any conspiracy theories?" Chris asked, the words his teammate had used bothring him if this had actually happened.

"Apparently some members of the board said that the hospital wasn't acting on it's own power, they said that the company who developed and supplied the drugs were the ones ordering them to test the drugs on humans." Barry said while he opened the Styrofoam container which held his burger and fries.

"Which company was it?" Chris asked though he got a feeling that he knew.

"Umbrella." As soon as William said it Jessica burst out laughing as she sat down at her desk.

"Well, that's ridiculous. Just because Umbrella supplied the drugs doesn't mean they had anything to do with it and it's a big company of course they would try to shift the blame on them."

"That's exactly what Umbrella's representatives said." Barry muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about this any more."

That seemed to be the general agreement in the office and turned to their meals but Chris, despite the fact that he was facing a double cheeseburger with spiced fries and a large coke, had suddenly lost his appetite

End of Chapter Fourteen

**(A shorter chapter than usual, please review, favourite and follow if you would.)**


	16. Chapter 15

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Fifteen.

Marcus watched as his children slithered across the dusty attic room of the training facility, across the floor and the roof and up and down the walls. It wasn't just this room, all through out the abandoned facility they laid their eggs and made it their main nest, their was something appropriate about this place being where the main body of children would be born and grow, it was where he spent his last few months of life as a human.

And it was only due to his children that he came back from the darkness of death to this new life.

The training facility had been utterly abandoned when he finally made his way here, all the most expensive equipment had been removed as had most of the furniture and paintings and those that hadn't had been covered by large white tarps and everything seemed to have a thick layer of dust coating it, if Marcus had to guess no one had step foot in the building for the past ten years, the calendar in the pumping facility only supported his guess.

His plans were going slowly but he had nothing but time and he was more than happy to wait, that campsite he had found while he'd been wandering the woods had been a stroke of good luck for him and he had sent his children in to attack, they had wanted to devour the campers whole but he had made them pull back.

After all, he had to make sure that the virus had something to reanimate.

When the young woman had stumbled upon the campsite later that night he had hoped that she would become infected by one of the reanimated campers but unfortunately she had managed to get away, at least that was what he had thought at the time. The woman had brought the police back with her the day after her attack and he realised how fortunate it actually was that she had managed to get away.

Umbrella would've find out about the infected either way but this sped up the process a little, the police nosing about so close to their reaserch facility would make the board and, far more importantly, Spencer anxious.

He needed to be prepared for whatever Umbrella threw at him so after his little visit to research complex a few days ago he had helped himself to a few lab animals, not to many as to make people notice their absence and even if they did they would just think that they had broken out of their cages and escaped the complex somehow.

He took some sleeping Dobermans and brought them back to the training facility, he had used his own blood to infect the dogs as he wanted to see if his own blood was infectious because while the T-virus had fused with his cells there was a possibility that he himself wasn't infectious.

But once the dogs had started to rot he knew for a fact that the virus inside him was contagious, he honestly wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew that he wasn't exactly human anymore, he could feel his queen residing within him and he could almost feel the virus inside his cells even though he knew that was impossible, but there was a difference between a slight understanding and realising that you have lost almost all ties to your humanity.

The strangest thing was, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He had been old and frail when Spencer had him assassinated, his body had been full of aches and pains and in those last few days even getting out of bed had been a challenge.

But now...

Now he was strong, his body still looked as old as it had before but he had such energy now, energy that he hadn't had since he was twenty years old and that wasn't to mention the strength and speed that the T-virus had given him as well as this new connection to his children.

If he wasn't a man of science he would almost call it telepathy but he knew that such a thing only existed in the realms of science fiction, most likely it was some sort of pheromone that queen inside of him emanated that controlled his children but it didn't feel like that, it felt like he thought something, an order, and his children followed it to the letter.

Perhaps this wasn't something to be questioned, perhaps it was simply something that was just to be accepted.

Regardless it didn't really matter right now, he had work to do and when he had killed Spencer and Wesker and Birkin and destroyed Umbrella there would be plenty of times to figure out the specifics of his new life.

He turned on his feet and slowly left the room, it was time to check on the new experiments. He walked down the long marble corridor and entered a room with oak double doors. The room was occupied by four giant insects, they resembled a cross between a praying mantis and a cockroach.

It was lucky for him that while Umbrella had taken most of the equipment, they hadn't taken all of it and there was another equipment left over for him to make stronger bio-weapons than just infecting random animals would create.

One of the creatures crawled over to him, looking up at him with it's large compound eyes, perhaps to decided whether or not he would make a suitable meal before it turned and walked back to it's siblings which did not surprise Marcus, virus infected creatures rarely if ever paid any attention to other virus infected creatures.

He needed to make more of these creatures before Umbrella arrived, so far he hadn't tested them in the field as of yet but tonight he was going to let them and the other creatures he had been creating out into the woods to see how they acted, any people they killed would just draw Umbrella's attention faster and that's what he wanted.

He left the room and closed the door behind him firmly, he didn't want them to wander around while he was working. He walked into the room next to the one he had just been in and looked up at the roof.

Three giant spiders, each the size of a small horse rested almost lazily on the roof with their large red eyes shining in the dim light of the room. Marcus had to admit even now he found even little spiders to be very disturbing and these larger versions even more so, they didn't even attacked just waited for someone to stumble in and then drop down to the ground to attack them.

Marcus left the room as soon as he could and closed the door firmly behind him, he thought about firmly locking it behind him but he decided against, he couldn't let a little uneasiness cause him to become indecisive.

He walked down the corridor and opened the door at the end of the hallway which lead into the large main hall of the training facility, he had never seen it empty in the entire time he had worked here but now it was empty, dark and quiet with a cold draft now that there was no heating or electricity.

He walked over to the grand staircase and stepped down the smaller side staircase to the top of the main staircase where a large portrait of him stood, he was more than a little surprised when he saw that it was still here after all this time, he got the feeling that it was some sort of sick joke of Spencer's.

Marcus shook his head and reached out to grip the edge of the picture frame and pulled at it firmly, the picture swung on a hinge and revealed a staircase that want down into a dark corridor. He slowly began to walk down the steps.

The training facility had it's own labs but this hidden staircase lead down to an elevator that would take him down to his own private laboratories, he took the elevator at the bottom all the way down and entered the first lab he saw once he exited the elevator.

Three large stasis tanks dominated the room, inside of each of them were five large frogs, each one of the size of a dog. He had name these creatures the lurkers given the way they didn't seem to move much but they could swallow a grown man whole if one got close enough and for that reason he planned to relase them into the training facility when Umbrella sent their investigation team. They would be in for a nasty surprise.

Once he had checked that the stasis tanks were still functioning normally, you could never be to sure with this old tech, he left the room and walked down the long corridor.

It was time for him to check on his guest.

He arrived in front of the large metal door which was heavily reinforced with a large metal bar that was held in place by hinges, he lifted the bar up and pushed open the door.

A young man, about twenty-five and dressed in a dirty white shirt and brown cargo pants, his brown hair was dirty his arms were chained to the wall and his blue eyes were filled with fear and when he saw Marcus walk into the room he screamed and tried to curl into a tiny ball.

Marcus supposed that it was a fairly natural reaction given how he had...acquired the young man. He and his family had been hiking in the woods and they had wandered to close to the management training facility.

The man's family were gone now, his children had been so hungry and when they had there fill he had released their ruined corpses out into the woods to wander, to find more flesh to devour and infect.

Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with his own blood, he wanted to see how another human would react to the specific strain of T-virus inside his own body.

He slid the needle into the man's neck and pressed down on the plunger, almost as soon as it emptied the man began to sweat profusely and he began to scream in pain and clawed at his neck, at the exact same spot that Marcus had just injected his blood into.

A sound drew his attention and Marcus turned his head and he saw dozens of his children sliding across the grey concrete of the floor, leaving thick trails of slime in there wake.

They reached the man and began to crawl on him, he screamed and screamed but the leechs simply kept crawling on to him as he struggled, crawling into his mouth and down his throat.

After a while the man stopped struggling but the leeches didn't crawl off like they usually did after a meal, in fact the body looked mostly intact which was unusual.

And then, the man got to his feet and Marcus realised what was happening. Somehow, his leeches were controlling the man's body.

A dark smile crossed his face as Marcus examined the creature.

This presented...opportunities.

End of Chapter Fifteen.

**(Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed this.)**


	17. Chapter 16

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Sixteen.

Jill sighed as gathered up all the papers on the desk, in the past three weeks the police force had suddenly got a lot of attention thrown on to them due to the increased amount of disappearances up in the mountains and the forest. People going missing up there wasn't unusual the forest was massive and there dozens and dozens of trails that weren't on any map and people went missing every year.

But there was usually a few weeks before a missing person report was filled but now there were only a few days between people going missing and there were multiple people going missing each time instead of just one or two and the people of Raccoon city, and the other towns and cities in the Arklay region were starting to panic.

But it hadn't blown up completely unti about a week ago when a distraught couple came in to the police station to report that their two teenage children, Samantha Jones and Jacob Jones, had gone missing. Apparently they had gone with a large group of other students from Raccoon High School up to a lodge in the mountains and none of them had come back.

A pair of police officers went up the lodge and they had radioed for help as soon as they arrived, in a matter of hours dozens of officers were on the scene.

Samantha Jones's mutilated body and severed head were found on the path the lead up to the lodge but aside from a severeved limb here or there, there was no sign of the other students but given that there were severed limbs and large amounts of blood found at the scene, the conclusion wasn't good.

Jacob Jones, Talia Thompson, Aaron Thompson, Emily Nara, Tamora Masters, Meg Simpson, Eric Chapman, Isaac Thompson, Kendra Summers, Ian Wright, Nicole Hassel and Natalie Caulfield were all missing presumed dead, as were dozens of hikers and campers from Raccoon, Lathem, Stoneville, Allenville and even one family had gone missing from Harvardville, a city on the other side of the mountains.

Raccoon wasn't a small city but the news spread like wildfire and it didn't take long for the press to find out about them as well as little Jenny Mitchell and her family. There were loud and frequent demands for the police and the local government to do something now that there were actual causalities.

Today Chief Irons was holding a press conference where he would officaly announce that the RPD, and S.T.A.R.S, would officially began an investigation into the murders.

Jill honestly thought that it was about damn time, something odd had been going on up there for weeks and the police had barely done anything about it. Which it's self was odd because the RPD was not known to sit on it's hands but for some reason Irons had been very nervous to commence an investigation despite several senior officers putting pressure on to him.

At least something was finally getting done, if only because Irons didn't want any negative press.

Jill looked up as the S.T.A.R.S office door opened and Chris walked in, he smiled at Jill and walked over to his desk. "You managed to find those maps yet?" He asked as he began to search his own desk for his paperwork. "Wesker seems to be getting real antsy about this, it's kind of weird you know? He's usually so calm and collected."

"By calm and collected do you mean like an emotionless robot?" Jill asked with a grin and Chris laughed and grined widely, Jill looked back down at her desk and sighed. "I swear to god if I find out that Joseph has been moving my stuff around again I am going to punch him in the eye!"

"I don't think so, remember that time he put a tack on your chair? No way he's going to get on your bad side after that." Chris laughed as he remembered how Jill had gotten her revenge.

Jill laughed and sighed in relief when she finally found the maps she had been looking for, the Arklay mountains were huge and they would need every single map they had, just to be safe she decided to put the maps in her locker. "When's the press conference starting?" She asked as she bent down to open the safe.

"About fifteen minutes, we should probably get down there right now actually. Wesker probably wants us there right now, I rather get there early than run the risk of being ordered to scrub the toilets with a toothbrush...again." Chris said while scrunching his nose at the memory.

"You were in the air force and given what your sister and Barry told me, you should be used to that." Jill teased as she exited the S.T.A.R.S office with Chris on her trail.

"Excuse me? I never did anything too bad that got me scrubbing toilets, Wesker's just a massive dick and Claire always overreacts." Chris said as they walked down the corridor, dodging their co-workers. "Speaking of annoying siblings, how's the family reunion thing you were planning going?"

"Not too bad but it's difficult, you know? When one of your brother's is oversees and the other is real busy with his job and I need to make sure I've got time to go and meet up with them, at least Chris, my Chris, is usually in one place so I don't have to worry about scheduling around him." Jill spoke as they walked down the main staircase to the first floor.

"I'm just surprised you can handle three siblings, I mean I love Claire more than anything but that girl can be a massive pain in the ass." Chris said but his tone made it clear that he really didn't mean it. As the two of them stepped into the main lobby of the police station a man with cropped brown hair and dressed in an orange shirt rushed forward to meet them.

"Chris! Jill!" Richard Aiken shouted with a grin as he held up his hand in greeting. "There you two are, your both running late." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Wesker isn't happy with both of you, you know? the men's bathroom on the third floor really needs a good cleaning."

"Screw you Richard!" Chris said with a smirk of his own. "There's still ten minutes, and if you don't get there then god knows what Enrico's going to dish out for you."

"Okay boys, put them away and lets get going. I am not washing any toilets so lets go." Jill said as she walked over to the doors that lead into a corridor. The three of them walked down it until they arrived in front of double doors which lead into the large conference room.

Inside the room was a large stage with a podium where Chief Irons was standing, his pudgy face red and sweating from the intense lights. Standing next to him was Wesker who looked as cool and composed as ever, as though he didn't even feel the heat from the lights, as well as his new secretary, a young redhead.

There were dozens of chairs in front of the stage and almost all of them were full with reporters from the city's various newspapers, TV and radio stations. Jill was happy to see that Alyssa Ashcroft, a journalist from Raccoon Daily News, was sitting right near the front.

Alyssa was dressed in a smart black pantsuit with a red collar and her blond hair was styled into a smart bob. Alyssa was a hardass but she was also a very fierce supporter of the S.T.A.R.S and that had come in handy more than one, Jill would never have thought that she would ever find a reporter useful but Alyssa had proven herself time and again.

Going by the look on her face there was no way that she was going to take it easy on Irons, the public had questions and Alyssa was going to get some answers.

Jill, Chris and Richard walked over to the side of the room where the other S.T.A.R.S members were sitting and took their own seats, Jill next to Barry, Chris in between Rosa and Forest and Richard next to Rebecca.

Joseph was sitting in the row behind Jill and Barry and poked his head between them. "What was the hold up Jilly?" He asked with a grin.

"If you moved those maps Frost I swear to god you'll need to blend all you meals from now on!" Jill said through her teeth, not wanting to shout in case it drew too much attention.

Barry made a shushing noise as the conference started, Joseph kept grinning and pulled his head back. Jill bit her lip and turned her attention on to the conference, she would get how own back later.

Chief Irons stepped in front of the podium as Wesker and his secretary stood at either side of him, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, I am here to speak to you today of the sudden murder of Samantha Jones, the death of Jenny Mitchell and the rash of disappearances in the Raccoon forest and Arklay mountains."

"We have reason to believe that all of the disappearances are malicious in nature, due to this the RPD and the S.T.A.R.S will commence an investigation to locate and apprehend the perpetrators of this violent and despicable crime, we also be working closely with the police departments of Stoneville and Lathem."

"Are they any questions?" He asked and then pointed a finger at a ginger man with his hair tied back into a messy ponytail, "Yes Mr Bertolucci?"

"Chief Irons, you say that the SPD and the LPD will be assisting in the investigation? I'm sure I don't speak for myself when I say that I find myself a little confused and concerned. Are we to take it that our police force isn't capable of handling this investigation?"

Jill founded herself sneering and looking around she could see that most of the other S.T.A.R.S members were as well. Ben Bertolucci was a shit stirrer and if he could prove that the police force was incompetent or corrupt than he would do anything for that.

"The Arklay mountains and the forest are a lot of ground to cover Mr Bertolucci and Stoneville and Lathem have had their own citizens go missing as well, we don't have any claim on the forest or any authority on out neighbouring cities police departments. I can assure you however that the RPD will be taking the lead." Irons finished and waited for Ben to sit back down before he pointed at Alyssa. "Miss Ashcroft?"

"Chief Irons, several days ago a young woman came into out offices and told us she was attacked by a woman with, and this is a direct quote: "A woman with half a face." Now this was nearly a month ago, do the police believe that this incident and the disappearances and murder of Samantha Jones are connected?"

Irons looked surprised and Jill felt so as well, she couldn't believe that Miss Anderson had gone to the press. She seemed like that all she wanted to do was forget what had happened, the daily news most have heard what happened to her and offered her a lot of money for her story. Jill was surprised that it wasn't in the papers yet.

Irons coughed into his hand before he began to speak. "We are not ruling out that there maybe a possible connection between what happened to Miss Anderson and these recent disappearances ...that's all for now, good day ladies and gentlemen." And just like that Irons was off of the stage and leaving the room in the flash, despite all the reporters shouting at him to try and get his attention.

Wesker looked annoyed...Jill thought he did at least, it was always so hard to read Wesker unless he was really angry. Without a word or any kind of acknowledge meant to the rest of the team he got off the stage and followed the chief out, Irons secretary trailing after him.

The S.T.A.R.S members glanced at one another before getting out of their chairs and making their own way out of the room, before Chris and Jill could get out of the room however they were stopped by Alyssa, who was holding what looked like a brand new, and very expensive tape recorder.

"Officer Redfield, Officer Valentine, I was hoping that I could maybe get a quote from you two about these disappearances...You know what? I think we can call them murders given what happened to poor Miss Jones." She held the tape recorder out. "Any comments?"

"I think that it's a little too early to assume that all the disappearances are murders, the autopsy of Miss Jones revealed that the teeth of the animals that attacked her were some kind of dogs, it is possible that everyone else who has disappeared is alive." Chris looked up when he heard Enrico shouting his name. "Excuse me Miss Ashcroft."

As Chris walked away Alyssa pointed the tape recorder at Jill. "And what about you Officer Valentine, do you have anything to add?"

"The RPD and the S.T.A.R.S will do everything in their power to make sure that justice is done." Jill decided to walk away then, if you gave Alyssa an inch then she would take a mile.

She just hoped that they would get to the bottom of this before they did have another confirmed death on their hands.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

Irons swallowed his brandy down in one gulp and placed his glass back on his desk before slumping down into his chair, he glanced up at Wesker who standing behind his desk with his arms crossed. "What?" He snapped.

"You panicked and ran off, the press are going to pick up on that." Wesker said bluntly, quite like how he said everything else Irons thought with a grin, that brandy was real working through him. Mind, it was his fourth of the day.

"Of course I panicked, because of you and Umbrella it's like night of the living dead up there and all those people are dead which means there are more of them wandering around." He poured himself another glass of brandy. "Have you discovered the source of the leak yet?"

"Not quite yet, we're working on it but we have a great deal of facilities near by and it takes time to check them all and we can't send men in to clean up until we find out where the virus leaked from." Wesker said as he stared down at Irons's glass with disdain. "How many have you had?"

"Do you honestly care?" Irons asked. "Just...deal with this now, I will mitigate the investigation as best I can but Umbrella has to do something now!"

"We have it in hand, good day chief." Wesker said before turning on his feet and leaving the room.

"They had better." Irons whispered darkly to himself after Wesker had left. "This is my town, I made it what it was! I won't let Umbrella ruin everything I've built!"

End of Chapter Sixteen.

**(Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed.)**


	18. Chapter 17

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Seventeen

Doctor Alicia Smith hated to admit it, but she was very, very afraid.

It started about a week and a half ago when her assistant Abby had come down with a high fever, at the time no one had been worried because a fever did not necessarily mean that someone had been infected by the virus, there had been no reported leaks, the creatures were all present and accounted for and no one else came down with a fever.

But then, a few days after she had been admitted into the infirmary for treatment Abby has succumbed and died...and in less then a minute she reanimated and sunk her teeth into one of the doctor's arm, she had been terminated by a security guard and the doctor who had been bitten had to be put down as well.

Since that day a full blown panic had spread through the entire lab, there were know leaks and yet somehow one of them had become infected and that meant there was a chance that the rest of them could become infected as well. And since that day more and more people were becoming infected by an unknown means. All three infirmaries were now filled up and there was no cure, the best they could do was delay the virus for a day or two.

The laboratory was in complete lockdown, the elevator that lead to the surface was powered down and the emergency elevator that lead up to the heliport was on lockdown as well, she had the authorization to unlock the emergency elevator but it didn't much matter, unless they had a really good reason to Umbrella was not going to send a helicopter to pick any of them up.

A side effect of being on lockdown was the lab was completely cut off from the mansion and the guardhouse so they had no idea as to weather or not the virus had reached that far, if Doctor Thompson was right in his theory however then it was almost a certainty that the mansion and guardhouse had been contaminated as well.

And if all of that wasn't bad enough, Doctor Wesker had completely disappeared. Ordinarily she would be more than happy to run the lab in his absence but now that this happened she was afraid, not just because there was every possibility that she could become infected as well but this happened on her was, Umbrella didn't tolerate failure.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her face, she had a meeting with the other senior researchers and the head of security to discus the incident and what the could do about it and she couldn't be late.

She had spent most of her time locked in her office, she had felt safe in here but out there anything could happen and leaving the room took a great deal of courage, more and more people were being infected every day and while no one had died yet, they would soon.

She unlocked the door of the office and stepped out but not before making sure that the corridor was completely clear. Most of the other researchers were hiding in their quarters or labs, trying to avoid infection by limiting their contact with other people.

Alicia began to walk down the corridor, her heels clicking loudly on the floor in the silence of the corridor.

It was the tensest fifteen minutes of her life as she made her way to the main meeting room, her paranoid and sleep deprived senses working overtime to warn of her any danger despite her mind telling that there shouldn't be any, there wouldn't be any reanimated hosts just wandering around and all the B. were locked up in their cages.

She still didn't even begin to calm down until she saw the double doors of the meeting room however, she jogged over to the doors and pushed them open, practically diving inside before firmly shutting them behind her.

There weren't as many people in the meeting room as she had been expecting, only half of the senior researchers were here, John Howe and Tyron Yusfu were both sitting next to one another and speaking in hushed tones, it was clear to see that both of them were worried about what was happening.

Arnold Thompson was sitting across from them, he looked like a mess. He hadn't shaved or showered in days, he was certain that the virus was in the water system and was doing everything he could to avoid it.

Lucy Otsu was standing near the table but not sitting down, the woman looked like she hadn't got a good night's sleep in days but then Alicia wasn't one to judge and neither had she.

Eric Matheson, the head of security for the entire facility was standing at the head of the table. Alicia had to give him some credit, of all the people in the room he looked the most composed, dressed in his black combat armour and his brown hair spiked up, though to be fair that wasn't saying much.

Eric looked up at her and nodded. "Thank you for joining us Doctor, were there any complications in getting here?" He asked.

"The corridor's are like a ghost town." She said as she sat down on the other end of the table. "Is this everyone who's coming?"

"We believe so." Eric said dispassionately, not caring about the possible lives at risk just the fact that there might be possible hostiles wandering the halls. "I belive we should begin the meeting, Doctor Howe, if you would?"

John nodded and cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I don't believe I need to tell anybody in this room what we are facing, I've been leading a small investigation team to try and find out how the virus began to contaminate the lab and I believe we've found out how it happened."

"Well don't just leave us hanging man, tell us!" Doctor Yusfu snapped, his thick accent smothering his words.

John sighed. "It's in the water, the water system has been contaminated."

"I knew it!" Arnold shouted as he jumped to his feet and slammed his hands down on to the table, making the thick wood vibrate. "I told you, I told all of you that it was in the water! I told you! Oh god, I told you!" His face crumpled and he sobbed loudly as he began to totally break down.

"Doctor Thompson, please try and control yourself." Alicia said with a look of disgust on her face, she was afraid as well but breaking down wouldn't help anyone. She turned her head to look at John. "Doctor Howe, how is it possible that the water was contaminated? The purification facility has advanced water filters and purifiers, if the virus was in the water then surely it would've been filtered out."

"The only theory I have is that somehow the water system was contaminated in the relay pipes from the purification plant to here, there are only the filters at the plant itself so it would be more than easy for someone to just drop a vial of the virus into the pipes themselves." Howe said, clearly not happy with the implications of his theory.

Sabotage.

Umbrella had their rivals and any of them would be more than willing to commit sabotage to get a leg up but something didn't feel right to her, the Arklay research facility was hardly the company's most important facility, it might have been a key target fifteen years ago but now...the facility was on the verge of shutdown before this, hitting this place as a target for professional sabotage didn't make any sense.

_"But what if it isn't professional sabotage? What if it's revenge?" _Alicia's mind's inner voice whispered to her and she realised that it was more than a possibility, Umbrella had enemies that weren't just powerful cooperation's, there were plenty of former employees who would want revenge because their contract was terminated and they had to go into hiding to avoid their lives suffering the same.

That would explain what happened to the dogs that had gone missing from subject cages, but why would they steal unimportant dogs? None of this made any sense.

She shook her head, how it happened didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered was what they were going to do now. "Do we know for a fact if the mansion and the guardhouse have been infected?"

John shrugged with a sigh. "We can't tell for sure, total lockdown also means a total communication blackout so we can't reach either the mansion, the guardhouse or the city."

"I think we have to assume that the entire complex has been affected." Eric said as he finally decided to sit down. "We need to evacuate."

"Umbrella won't send a helicopter for us, they won't risk the infection leaving." Lucy said, finally decided to chip in after not saying anything through out the meeting. "I think we need to make our own way out, we tempt another company to send us a helicopter."

"And how do we do that?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We tempt them with data, samples from the experiments. We're the first in bio-weapon market, companies like WillPharma or Tricell would kill for a leg up, they will surely send a-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence Eric stood up from his chair and drew his pistol from his holster and shot her straight through the head.

Everyone around the table was too shocked to say anything, so they simply watched with wide eyes as Lucy's head was suddenly surrounded by a growing red pool that stained the concrete beneath it.

"I will say this one time, we will not be selling company secrets for the sake of a quick ride." Eric said as he lowered his handgun but didn't slid it back into his holster. "I have every faith that Umbrella will soon be sending in a security service commando squad to deal with this, till then we must simply keep our heads, don't drink any water from the taps and quarantine any of the infected ones. Understood?"

They were all spared from answering by Eric's radio rapidly beeping. He took the radio out of his pouch and hit the talk button "Yes?"

"Chief? This is Prospero, we saw an intruder in the power room through the cameras, looks to be a male in his late sixties. Me and Jones are on our way to apprehend and intercept." The cool female voice said over the radio.

"Understood Prospero, stay in radio contact." He let go off the talk button and glanced all of the researchers. "Nobody leave, I think we may have just found our saboteur."

"How did he get in?" Tyron asked. "The lab is in total lockdown."

"It doesn't matter right now." Eric said bluntly. "I'll find that out later, right now what matters is capturing him." He held up his radio. "Prospero, ETA?"

"We are just entering the power room now sir." The voice was hard to make out due to the static, it made sense to Alicia that the reception would be less than optimal down there, not to mention with how loud the machines in the power room were it was a miracle that they could hear her at all.

"We do not have visual contact yet, wait a minute." The voice cut out before coming back in, a little more uncertain than before. "Sir, there's something on the floor here it looks like some kind of...slime."

Eric was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of what to say. "Apprehend the suspect Prospero but proceed with extreme caution."

"Yes sir." Prospero said before cutting out once again, in a moment her voice was back again and it was raised. "Suspect has been spotted! repeat suspect has been spotted we are moving to apprehend! Put your arms up! I said put your arms-What the hell?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then the screaming started and then the gunfire and then everything stopped once more.

No said anything, no one looked like they knew what to say. Eric cleared his throat and brought the radio close to his mouth. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A voice came from the mouthpiece, loud and clear that they all heard. "Revenge, on Umbrella." Then the radio died.

And then, following the sound of a muffled explosion, so did the lights.

"Nobody panic!" Eric shouted as he pulled out a flashlight and swung it's beam around, illuminating their pale faces.

"The main generator must have overloaded." John Howe whispered nervously. "Just the lights, the back ups should come on in a couple of minutes." That clearly didn't make any of them feel better, there was still someone down in the power room and he had managed to kill two armed guards.

The nervous silence was broken by a loud, inhuman roar.

"What was that?!" Arnold shouted, his eyes were wide with panic and he was looking around frantically.

"It sounded like one of the hunter's, a beta type I think." Alicia said as she held up her hand to try and silence him, she needed to try and hear it again. "It sounded close."

"How is that possible? How did it get out of it's cage?!" Tyron exclaimed.

"Oh dear god, no!" John whispered and he jumped when everyone turned to face him. "If the generator overloaded then that meant there's been a power surge and it's possible that some of the electric locks on the cages have been tripped, hypothetically."

"Hypothetically." Eric began as he slowly raised his pistol and pointed at the double doors of the meeting room as the air was suddenly filled with the sound of heavy feet coming closer. "How many of the containment cages would have been affected?"

"Hypothetically." John whispered, his eyes wide as the sound of footsteps stopped outside of the doors. "All of them."

The doors burst open and a shrieking dark shape leapt through and landed on the table, the hunter's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as it searched for it's pray.

As Eric began to shoot at the monster they had created, the researchers ran from the room. Alicia didn't stop running, the lab was suddenly far more dangerous and she had to get back to her office.

She didn't know where the others were running off two and she honestly didn't care, so long as they didn't get in her way then they were free to do whatever they liked.

She made it back to her office without incident but she had to hurry, she could here the shrieks of the monsters they had created and they weren't far away.

She began to pull the drawers of her desk out and searched them, as deputy head of the complex she was privy to some of the most sensitive information and she had copies of all the data on every single project that was being done within in it.

Lucy had the right idea, there were plenty of companies that would kill for this information, but she was going to modify it slightly. She would give Umbrella the information, the facility may have been on the way to shut down but the board of directors would be pissed that all the data on the experiments were lost and all they had to do to get it would be to send her a helicopter and offer her a position as the head of a more important facility.

She wouldn't be left to rot here again.

In just under five minutes she had gathered all of the data she had on hand and placed it on to a disk, she placed the disk into her coat pocket and grabbed the semi-automatic pistol from the small safe in the corner of the office, most of the senior staff kept a gun with them in case they ever needed to fight their way out and right now she needed to do just that.

It wasn't going to be easy however.

Any reanimated corpses that might be walking around would be easy to deal with, a good shot into the centre of the forehead would take care of them but the...zombies, god as a woman of science she hated even thinking that word, were the least of her problems.

The hunters, she dreaded the idea of facing them without anything short of a shotgun, Eric was stupid to try and take one on with only a pistol and he was probably dead because of it. 9mm bullets would just bounce of their thick scales so if she came across one she would have to aim for their eye, the only part of their body that didn't have any scales but the problem was even if she was skilled enough to make such a shot lining it up would leave her open for a hunter to swipe her head off.

There were also the chimeras, they could also be a problem. They were not as difficult to kill as the hunters but they were increadbily fast and could scale sheer walls, hitting them was the problem.

There were also the Cerberuses and the eliminators and the scissor tails and the web spinners and dozens of other Bio-weapons that would make getting out of the labs alive nearly impossible but she would rather try and fail then just keep the door locked and wait to die.

Alicia took a deep breath and walked over to the door, unlocked it and stepped out into the hallway.

_"It's only a fifteen minute walk to the emergency elevator, take it slow and steady and don't make to much noise and you can make it. The key is not to panic."_

Repeating that in her head she began to walk down the hallway, if she kept at a steady pace she would be there soon.

As she turned a corner a loud, pain filled moan sounded out and Alicia felt her blood turn cold.

_"Lisa, oh god, she got out!" _Alicia spun on her feet and her eyes widen as she saw the insane abomination that the researchers here had created from a little girl all those years ago standing at the end of the corridor, her long pale arms were stained with blood and her solid white eyes stared at her from behind the face of whatever poor soul had gotten to close to her.

The gun wouldn't stop Lisa, it wouldn't even hurt her. Alicia turned and bolted down the corridor, from behind her she heard Lisa scream, it was a cry of rage, pain, hunger and insanity. It echoed in ears as she ran and she felt her legs pulling her father and father away, desperate to get away.

At the end of the corridor was a pair of double doors that would lead to stairwell which would take her to the main entrance, from there all she had to do was take a left at the top of the stairs, go through the double doors that were opposite the main entrance elevator, run till she reached the end of the corridor and unlock the emergency elevator and take it up to the heliport.

Then it was simply a matter of going into the communication room that was off of the heliport, getting in touch with Umbrella or another company and getting them to get her a ride out of here.

The only problem was that Lisa was right on her tail, the immortal monster was faster than she looked and her bloody thirsty cries were close behind.

Alicia picked up her speed and threw the doors open and went up the stairs, taking the steps two at the time she was at the top in moments and ran for the double doors.

The security guard who monitored the doors was standing in front of them but he was completely pale and when he saw Alicia he raised his arms and let out a hungry moan.

_"I don't have time for this!" _She thought before she raised her gun and pulled the trigger, the recoil shook her a little as had never really fired a gun before but the bullet still hit it's target, going through the guard's eye and blowing out the back of his head and his brain matter painted doors.

Lisa was getting closer, she ran for the doors and pushed them open before running down the corridor. At the end of the corridor was the emergency elevator, next to it was a keypad which she quickly hammered in a code and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the elevator powered up, slid the heavy gate of the elevator up and dived inside.

Just as she slid the gate back down and hit the button that would take her up she saw Lisa walk in front of the gate, for a moment they just stood there, staring at one another only breaking their sight with one another when the elevator began to slowly climb up the shaft.

Alicia panted and leaned against the back of the elevator, that was far too close. It was almost over, just had to get in touch with the cooperation.

The elevator made it up to the heliport and she stumbled out into the warm afternoon sun, she didn't take too long enjoying the sun's warmth. She had to get out of here.

The communication room's doors were right next to the elevator and they thankfully weren't locked, she really didn't want to go looking for the key, the radio equipment was state of the art and had a direct line to the local HQ as well as keyboard which she could use to enter any frequency and a phone which had the only line out, it was more a communication device than a radio now that she thought about it. She turned the radio on and spoke into the microphone.

"This is Doctor Alicia Smith at the Arklay Research facility, we have a class Five emergency. The virus is loose and has infected a great deal of the staff, the B. are loose from their cages. I need extraction, I'll repeat that I need imitate extraction!" For a few moments there was no reply until a female synthesised voice spoke.

"Your request is being processed Doctor Smith, please stand by."

Alicia shook her head even through she knew that no one could see it. "You've got to be kidding me, I need immediate extraction right now!"

"Your request is being processed Doctor Smith, please stand by."

"I have date from the experiments! You can't afford to let it all go to waste!"

"Your request is being processed Doctor Smith, please stand by."

"Fuck it!" Alicia shouted before closing down the channel, she began to type commands into the computer and programed it to block any communications to and from Umbrella for the next forty-eight hours. She picked up the phone and dialled the number of the local Tricell branch, it was in Latham but it was close enough for them to send a helicopter.

"I can't allow you to make that call Doctor Smith." The exact same synthesised voice said over the line, Alicia felt her stomach drop and clutched the phone close to her ear.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I am red queen, goodbye Doctor." And then the line suddenly cut out. Alicia dropped the phone and sunk to the floor as it hit her like a wrecking ball.

She was trapped here, just like she always had been.

End of chapter Seventeen.

**(It's been nearly a year since I started this story and I just want to thank everyone for their support, it means the absolute world to me. If everyone could follow, favourite and review then I would appreciate it and I am more than willing to here any constructive criticism.)**


	19. Chapter 18

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Eighteen.

Albert Wesker sighed heavily as he pushed his apartment door open and stepped inside, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was have a hot shower and then crash onto his bed and sleep for a week but he knew that would be impossible. He had far too much to do.

He walked over to his couch and sat down on it, on the coffee table in front of the sofa was an Umbrella laptop that was far more advanced than anything on the market at the moment. He reached out and turned the laptop on and waited for it to sign in.

He was soon faced with an Umbrella screen saver and inputted the password, he scrolled the mouse pad over one of half a dozen small icons before he double clicked and the screen went black.

A female synthesised voice spoke from the laptop. "Please input security clearance."

Wesker typed a series of numbers into the laptop and the voice spoke again. "Clearance accepted, thank you Doctor Wesker, what service may I provide for you?"

"Put me through to chairman Spencer immediately, it concerns X-day." X-day was the codename that upper management had decided to use for the situation in Raccoon City and he could see why, if left unmonitored it could lead to a disaster the likes of which the world had never seen.

"Of course Doctor Wesker, please wait one moment." The voice said before a please wait message appeared on the screen and Wesker sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose, he hated this damn system but every time he wanted to speak to Spencer or any one who was in charge he always had to go through it.

After a few moments the screen switched to show the Umbrella logo for just a moment before it switched to show what looked to be a large boardroom where Oswell E Spencer was sitting at the head of it, he was dressed in a grey business suit which had an umbrella pin on it's lapel, sitting next to him was a large life support machine that was beeping constantly.

Spencer had been connected to life support for the past ten years and Wesker was surprised that he was even still alive, let alone well enough to attend board meetings and take an active role in the running of the company.

It was true that as the founder and president of the company that he had access to some of the best healthcare in the world as well as some of the most advanced medical technology but even that could only do so much, as many genius's that were working for Umbrella as there were even they couldn't change one simple biological truth.

Everything died in the end.

They could stave death off for a while but in the end it would always come and Spencer's delusions of immortality wouldn't change that, but still he had at least delayed death for coming for him, even if it was only for a few years.

He wasn't the only person sitting at the table, the rest of the board of director's were sitting at the table as well and while Wesker didn't know them all personally he knew all of them by their reputations.

Sitting at Spencer's immediate left was Christine Henri, a cold looking woman with long brown hair which was tinged with grey and pulled up into a tight bun, she was the head of Umbrella Europe which she controlled from Umbrella's main headquarters in Paris. She was the Co-President of the company and was one of Spencer's first hires back when he was founding the company.

At Spencer's right was Sergei Vladimir, a grey haired Russian man who was dressed in a large grey overcoat that looked to be custom made to cover his large form. The man was a giant, very nearly eight feet tall and completely made of muscle. His face was very heavily scared, the man was a freak and enjoyed cutting himself with a blade that he always kept on his person.

Sergei controlled all of Umbrella's operations in Eastern Europe from his headquarters in Russia, more specifically the facility in the Caucasus mountain range. Not only that but he was directly in charge of Umbrella's military wing, including the U.B.C.S and the U.S.S as well as being the head of project: T-A.L.O.S and he was also personally responsible for the Red Queen supercomputer that managed all of Umbrella's computer systems and could link to any computer in any Umbrella facility at a moment's notice.

The reason that he had so many responsibilities was obvious, he was utterly loyal to both the company and, more importantly, to Spencer. Sergei had been a high ranking member in the Soviet Union army, a Colonel if Wesker remembered correctly, but when the Soviet Union collapsed Sergei was left without a purpose. A reason to get up in the morning.

Spencer had given him one, and for that simple reason Sergei had nothing but undying loyalty to Spencer. The man would undoubtedly give his life for Spencer without a second thought.

Sitting next to Henri was a Japanese man dressed in a similar suit to Spencer, he was named Iwai Jiro, he was the head of Umbrella Asia and was renowned for being coldly efficient as well as being completely devoid of any emotion.

Sitting across from his was a mixed-race woman dressed in a brown suit with a skirt, her name was Dalays Smith and she was the head of Umbrella Africa. She probably the most stable of any of the people in the room and was well respected by everyone in the company.

There were three other board of director's sitting at the table but Wesker didn't know there names nor did he really care, all that matter was that one of them controlled Umbrella U.S.A and Canada, one controlled their operations in the Middle East and one didn't really control any branch of Umbrella but simply oversaw several small facilities that didn't get grouped in with any of their large branches.

"Albert." Spencer said, his voice a quite rattle and Wesker had to resist the urge to groan, nobody but Spencer or Birkin ever called him Albert, even his parents hadn't called him Albert. "What is your status?"

_"I'm fucking exhausted and I want to go to bed and I want you to get your monkey off of his ass and make him do his job, you decrepit, arrogant old fool!" _Wesker wanted to yell but his bit his tongue and forced himself to speak calmly. "I've concluded my investigation that virus was not leaked from any of our active facilities, I've checked in with all department heads and they confirmed that all statuses are green."

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Then that raises the question of how the virus leaked in the first place? It couldn't have just come from nowhere." He said before he began to cough roughly, he gestured with his and a woman dressed like a nurse rushed forward and placed an oxygen mask over his face and began to pump air through it.

"Comrade Spencer." Sergei began after he was sure that Spencer had gotten his strength. "If I might suggest a theory?"

Spencer said nothing but merely gestured with his hand for Sergei to go on.

"It seems to me that it is possible that perhaps the virus leaked not from an active facility but perhaps a deactivate one, If my memory serves me correctly the Umbrella Management Training Facility is located in the same forest that these murders are taking place in. Is it not possible that the virus might have leaked from there?" Sergei proposed.

"I don't see how that is possible." Henri said. "We made sure that the entire facility, and certainly the labs were completely cleared out after Marcus's...accident."

"An interesting point Director Henri." Spencer said, though his voice was weaker than what it had been before. "But I am inclined to agree with Sergei at this moment, we have a confirmed outbreak of T and we can take no chances in this matter."

Spencer turned his head to look at Sergei. "I want you to assemble an investigation to go to the training facility, if the leak did come from there then we need to find out how and why. Once that is done we can move on to the business of terminating the infected hosts."

"Of course Comrade." Sergei said with a respectful nod.

"May I ask a question?" Wesker asked and the board turned their heads to look at the screen which displayed his image, like they had forgotten he was there. "If Director Sergei is sending an investigation team in then may I please return to my work, it's seems to me that I have spent far too much time away from the lab."

Spencer coughed again but this time it seemed more like an awkward cough. "Yes, well, it seems that you won't be returning to the Arklay Lab for the foreseeable future Albert."

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked with a raised eyebrow as a knot of dread tightened in his stomach. He had an idea that he already know what happened but he had to hear it said out loud.

"It seems that somehow the virus managed to infect the lab and the mansion and the guardhouse, we're not quite sure as to what extent as of yet but it is to dangerous for you to go back. For now the facility is considered to be condemned and out of bounds and under quarantine until we've dealt with the infected hosts that are loose." Spencer said, his voice might've been weak but his tone made it clear that he would tolerate no arguments.

"And what am I do in the mean time?" Wesker asked with barely concealed anger in his voice.

"You are to do your other job, stay in the police department and make sure that they and more importantly the S.T.A.R.S do not interfere or discover our operations." Spencer ordered. "If you get bored than offer to help Birkin with his G-virus research, I am sure that he would be grateful for you help. This meeting is over, goodbye Albert." The screen then turned off.

Wesker turned off the laptop and shut it before he took some deep breaths, if he threw the laptop into the wall then the money replace it would be coming out of his pay check.

But he couldn't believe this! His plans were ruined! He needed access to the Arklay Lab and now it was a no go area, and now all he could do was keep S.T.A.R.S out of the way until the U.B.C.S cleared out the labs and assessed the damage and it could end up taking years before he ever got accesses to the facility again, assuming that Spencer didn't transfer him to a new facility and order that the lab's self-destruct mechanism was set off to destroy all eveidence of what had happened within as well as to sterilise the area.

It suddenly hit him like a bolt of lightning, why keep S.T.A.R.S out of the way when he could send them right into the heart of the fray?

Wesker grinned as he picked up a notepad and began to write the details of his new plan down, he had to make sure that everything was perfect before he could proceeded but when it was ready then his long term plans would be one step closer to completion.

And he would be one step closer to saying goodbye to Umbrella for good.

End of Chapter Eighteen

**(Please review, favourite and follow.)**


	20. Chapter 19

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Nineteen.

Rebecca Chambers took a deep breath as walked into the shooting range and took her place at one of the stalls, she had not been looking forward to this but she knew that she had to do it and she couldn't complain about it either because she really didn't want to be accused of being a spoiled brat.

She had never planned on being a police officer to begin with, she had wanted to be a doctor and she had been well on her way to medical school when it had happened. Her father and herself had gone to the bank to get some money for a celebration dinner when they found out she was going to Harvard Medical School.

As soon as they arrived they had got caught up in a hold up and they had been trapped inside, the robbers had promised that if no one did anything stupid then they wouldn't hurt anybody. But one of the gunmen was clearly younger than the others was trying not to panic.

He had been twitchy and shouting at all of the hostages, her father, always a brave man, told him to calm down. The gunman, determined to show that he was in control and wouldn't be told what to do, shot him through the heart.

Rebecca didn't remember much of what had happened after that, she remembered that she screamed and screamed, all her medical knowledge abandoning her in an instant. She heard the two older robbers yelling at the younger one and when they were distracted the police burst through and took them down.

It was too late for her father though, he bled to death on that bank floor.

Ever since then she decided to change the way her life was going, she decided against going to Harvard despite her mother's protests. She decided to become a police officer and joined the local academy, she graduated from her class with some of the highest scores that the instructors had ever seen, the job as the S.T.A.R.S bravo team medic came almost immediately.

She still hadn't been on an actual mission yet despite being a member of the team for a little over a month now, the past month had actually for the most part like she was back in training again. Captain Marini had told her it was because they had wanted her to be as prepared as possible before they went on an actual mission.

And she would need to be ready, the disappearances had been increasing in frequency and had this time more mutilated and half eaten bodies were turning up, it had gotten so bad that all the cities in the Arklay region had installed a mandatory curfew and the forest and mountains were out of bounds.

Rebecca didn't want to let anyone down so she decided to stop complaining, she picked up her beretta and raised it and lined it's sights up with the target and pulled the trigger and then she did it again and again and again.

She kept firing until the clip was empty and sighed, all the bullets had at least hit the target which was better than her first day at the academy when only two of her bullets had actually hit the target, but only around five had hit the centre of the target.

She needed to be better, she couldn't let her team down, she wouldn't let them down!

Not like she had let down her father.

She practiced with two more clips and she felt slightly better about herself when she realised that her aim had gotten better, of the thirty bullets she had fired twenty-one of them had hit where she had been aiming for.

She reached for another clip but stopped when the air was suddenly filled with a voice that was shouting far louder than it needed to be. "Rookie! Come on! Boss man wants us!"

Rebecca had to resist the urge to sigh, Forest was loud, annoying and brash and he didn't even make up for that by being a good cop or at least she had never seen him doing any actual work. How he got on to the S.T.A.R.S, or managed to stay on for that matter, was a mystery to her.

"Okay, let's go." Rebecca said, following Forest out of the firing range. The firing range in the RPD was located in it's basement and Rebecca hated it down here, maybe it was the fact that the morgue was also down here or the way the long corridors stretched into the dim and echoed every word that was spoken made her feel like she had been trapped in a horror film but she did not like it down here.

They got in the elevator that was next to the entrance of the armoury and as it began it's slow ascent Rebecca had to remind herself to breath, she had never liked elevators at the best of times and the ones in the RPD terrified her, apparently they had been installed when the precinct had been an art museum and when it had been renovated apparently someone had though that the elevators were still suitable, which they may have been but the building had been renovated of twenty-five years ago!

Eventually, and despite a heart stopping moment when the elevator shook on the third floor, they made it to the fifth floor and made their way to the S.T.A.R.S bravo team office

The Bravo office was on the east side of the building and was smaller than the Alpha office which caused no end of complaining from Forest and Kenneth, other than those difference the two offices were basically the same.

The two officers entered the office and saw that the rest of the team were already sitting down, Enrico looked up from his desk and gestured for them both to sit at their desks.

"Now then people, listen up! I've just got back from a meeting with Chief Irons and Captain Wesker. It's been decided that S.T.A.R.S will be taking the lead in this investigation. In about a week Bravo team will be heading out to the mountains and searching in quadrant four beta, by reviewing all the evidence we've decided that's best place to look for the murders." Rebecca tried to remember where that was, the mountains and the forest had been divided in the quadrants but there were dozens of them and she couldn't remember which one that was specifically.

"Isn't that near the old Spencer place?" Kenneth asked with a curious expression on his face, the Spencer Estate had been built back in the sixties to be used as a vacation home for Umbrella executives but it had apparently been closed down and condemned about fifteen years ago.

"Yes, and we are not ruling out that this cult or whatever it is might be using it as a hideout so once we're there we'll do a search but for now-" Before Enrico could continue to speak he was interrupted by Forest.

"So why don't we get going now? In a week's time more people could die!" Forest shouted and Rebecca was surprised by how impassioned he seemed, Forest always struck as someone who really didn't care that much.

"I want to go now as well Forest, but Irons and Wesker want us to wait." Enrico spoke, annoyed that he had been interrupted. "Now we have a week before we're heading out, I want everyone to focus on getting ready. I want the helicopter checked, double checked and triple checked. The same goes for our equipment, radios, weapons and supplies. Move people!"

Rebecca and the rest of the team shot to their feet and gave him a salute, everyone either left the room or stayed in depending on wither or not there was anything they could do. Rebecca followed Kevin Dooley, Bravo's helicopter pilot out of the room and up to the roof. He had been meaning to give her some basic lessons in helicopter repairs and now was as good a time as any.

But as they made there way to the roof, Rebecca couldn't shake the feeling that in a week's time when they went on the mission, it wasn't going to go according to plan...

End of Chapter Nineteen

**(Please review, follow and favourite.)**


	21. Chapter 20

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty.

Around 2:45 in the morning six large black helicopters, clearly designed for military use, flew over Raccoon City and made their way into the mountains. There was no insignia or identifying marks on either of the helicopters and their black bodies made it incredibly hard for anyone on the ground to see them at this time of night.

Captain Steven Tons officially did not exist, his names were on no papers, he had no drivers license or social security number or health insurance. The only mention of him in the entire world was on some computer server in the ass end of nowhere. It wasn't his real name anyway, no one in the U.S.S used their real names.

He was tall and intimidating, heavily muscled and had an ugly scar that went from the top of his left check, over his nose and down to the bottom of his right. He had gotten it from a kid in a bar when he was nineteen and the little shit had picked a fight. He had been beating the crap out of him when the kid drew a knife and caught him with a blind slash but he had repaid him for that with interest.

Umbrella had picked him up about ten years ago from the United States Marine Corps after he had been court martialled due to helping drug lords in Afghanistan and Iraq and several countries in Africa smuggle their product home, he imagined that he'd only just avoided a death sentence due to his otherwise exemplary service record.

Umbrella needed good soldiers and while they usually took their troops from disgraced military units or men on death row, they couldn't overlook a man with his experience. He only spent two years in the U.B.C.S before he was recruited into the U.S.S and then only another four years before he was promoted to captain.

He had one of the highest success rates in the U.S.S, he always got the job done. the only other person in the U.S.S who had a better success rate was HUNK and Steven at least managed to sometimes come away from missions with some of his team still alive.

His last mission, while a success from upper management's perspective, had him walking away the only survivor. As such he had a new team, apparently they were also survivors from disastrous missions.

His new second in command was a grey haired woman who looked to young to have that colour of hair, she was Captain Jenna Mincho and she had been in the U.S.S for six years. The woman was a bit of a cold hard ass but you had to be in the line of work if you wanted to survive.

He didn't know the rest of team which was composed of twelve other men and women raging from their late twenties to early forties and none of them were people that you wanted to run into in the middle of a dark alley.

This mission was something new to him, he and his team were part of a security detail of an investigation team. Only their helicopter was full of U.S.S members, the other two contained Umbrella researchers and the fourth contained equipment that would be used in the investigation.

There destination was the old Umbrella Management Training Facility in the Arklay Forest, it had been shut down in 89 after the death of James Marcus, attributed to his old age and a long illness but Steven knew the truth, after all he had been one of the solider's who had gunned him down all those years ago.

That's why he had been chosen for this mission, he knew the training facility layout and know the accesses codes for the elevator down to the labs and for the labs themselves, they wouldn't have been changed from what they were ten years ago.

In a few minutes the four helicopter's began to descend to the old courtyard of the training facility and soon as they touched the ground the soldiers jumped out of the helicopter from the back. As soon as their feet touched the ground the soldiers put on their black gasmasks, it was somewhat of a pointless as while some strains of the T-virus could go airborne it didn't remain infectious for very long, only about half an hour compared to fluid transfer which always remained infectious.

They were also dressed in the standard black body armour of the U.S.S and were armed with black machine guns with curved clips, they also all had a Glock 18 in a thigh holster as a side arm.

The courtyard was a wreck, Steven could remember when he was last here ten years ago and it had seemed like something out of an historical drama about rich people, but now the large fountain in the middle was cracked and ruined and while it had been filled with water all those years ago it had now long since dried up.

The gates and the iron fences that blocked the facility from the wilderness of the facility were now overrun with wild ivy and while back in the day the facility the grass that surrounded the facility was trimmed and kept neat by a gardening staff now it had reached half way up the fence.

The fifth and sixth helicopters landed a moment after theirs and Steven couldn't help but sneer as the passengers got out of one of them, the eggheads who thought they were so smart and the suits who only cared about how they would be able to use the situation to get a promotion.

The one who was in charge of the investigation team, at least he sort of was technically he was just in charge of the scientists and the investigators while Steven was in charge of the U.S.S so they were both meant to be in charge, was a young man, around his mid twenties, with brown hair and he was dressed in an expensive blue suit with Gucci loafers. he was desperately trying to project an aura authority through it clearly wasn't working.

"Alright!" The man spoke up to get everyone's attention. "None of us want to be here but we've got a job to do, Captain Ton please have your men secure the front hall, we will set up our equipment in there."

"Understood." Steven said and he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the annoyed expression on the younger mans face and was thankful the gas mask hid it from him, clearly he was expecting him to give him a salute and was pissed he didn't get one, the kid was full of shit and he didn't have time to sooth his ego.

The soldiers nodded at one another and rushed other to the double wooden doors of the main entrance, keeping low to the ground just in case there were any hostiles inside with the actual intelligence to recognise enemy soldiers. Though they would've been warned by the helicopters coming.

Steven and Jenna stood at either side of the door with the other twelve soldiers standing at the side of the windows, looking inside but not being able to see anything due to how dark it was. Steven nodded at his second in commanded and then together they both kicked at the doors, hard.

And then something odd happened, he had been expecting the doors to resist and crack and they would have to kicking them until the broke through but the doors had flown open. Almost as if they had been unlocked.

The hall was dark and empty and there was a thick layer of dust on everything, clearly if someone was here then they had been very careful in covering their tracks. The portrait of Doctor Marcus which covered the hidden stairwell was still there, the old man's grim face staring out of the picture. His grey eyes cruel and full of judgement.

"Nice to see you again Doctor." Steven muttered under his breath as the other soldiers slowly spread out, keeping their guns raised their training teaching them to be prepared for anything and to assume that there was always danger.

The executive's and the scientists were waiting just outside the main hall, the one in charge wore a heavy frown. "This door shouldn't have been unlocked, something's wrong."

"What tipped you off? The walking corpse's and who knows what else wandering around the forest outside?" Steven muttered again and it was clear that he had offended him but he didn't really care. "What's your name again?"

The man frowned heavily before he spoke. "Sven, Sven Novak."

"Well then mister Novak, our job is to find out how that happened so lets get to work, you four." He pointed at four of the soldiers who snapped to attention when he addressed them. "I want you to go out and keep an eye on the outside, we know there are confirmed hostiles out in the woods and if some come this way I want them dealt with, inform me if they start to come this way in large numbers."

They gave him a salute and they rushed out the front door, not caring about the fact that the scientists and investigators were in the way and had to jump out of the way to avoid getting knocked down, Steven turned to the rest of the soldiers. "As for the rest of you, I want a full sweep of the area and I want it done now."

"Wait a moment!" Sven shouted. "What about the helicopter holding all the equipment? It needs unloading if we're going to do any proper work!"

"I am sure it does but that isn't out job." Steven said before he pointed at another solider. "I want you to stay here and keep an eye on this lot, there shouldn't be a problem but it would be best to cover all of basis's."

"Yes sir." The solider said, his voice muffled by the gas mask. Sven had an ugly sneer on his face and looked like he wanted to say something but he eventually just shook his head and left the main hall leading the rest of the investigation team out.

The remaining soldiers all picked a direction, three going up the stairs to check out the second floor. Jenna and two other soliders went to the double doors on the left side of the hall and went through, two went into a small single door that was on the other side and Steven began to go up the staircase but didn't go up either of the two small side staircases, instead grabbing the edge of the portrait and pulling it, revealing the hidden staircase.

The hidden stairwell was still as dark as he remembered but there was a flashlight mounted under the barrel of his gun so it wasn't really a problem, he slowly but surely began to make his way down the staircase.

He arrived at the bottom and walked forward, not that he really had much choice in the matter the corridor only went straight. He kept walking and the elevator was waiting for him at the end. He punched in the old code and he smirked and the elevator gave the ping that meant the code had been accepted, maybe with a bit of luck this mission would be smooth sailing.

He stepped in to the elevator and hit the down button, there were only two buttons one up and one down as the elevator only had the two stops, and the elevator began to descend. As it went down he took out his radio and pressed down on the talk button. "This is Captain Ton, I am descending into the main laboratories. I want a status update."

"This is Captain Mincho, It looks like were in a dining room. It doesn't look large enough for all the recruits here so I would say it was probably only for the senior staff. There's no sign that anyone's been in here and years. There's a few other doors in here so we will check them out." The woman's clipped voice spoke clearly through the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Keita, I'm in an office on the second floor. I think it might've been Doctor Marcus's office. Nothing out of the ordinary, bare furniture covered in a shit ton of dust." The voice on the other side of the radio. "There is a locked drawer in here though and it won't move, like it's been glued to floor. I might try and get it open to see what's inside."

"Understood, proceed." He told Lieutenant Keita before letting go of the talk button again.

"This is Lieutenant Totah, I am in one of the main meeting rooms. There is dust on most of the things in here but there are some tracks in the dust, someone has definitely been in here recently. I'd say maybe a day or two ago." The solider on the radio said, the man's thick south African accent and the deteriorating quality of the radio reception as Ton descended further down in the elevator meant he had to struggle to make out the words.

"Understood, I want you to look in the other meeting rooms but be careful, there could be hostiles in the area. Understood?" He asked but he didn't get any reply, simply a burst of static and Ton sighed heavily, he was too far underground now. The signal had been lost.

As soon as he holstered his radio the elevator came to a stop and Ton raised his gun before the elevator doors slid open. The corridor beyond was clear and he slowly inched out, pointing his gun in both directions.

It had been a very long time since he had been in these corridors but nothing had changed since then, the only difference this time was that he wasn't part of a small team and he was down here on his own. He couldn't hear anything expect for the sound of his footsteps and his own breathing, it was kind of unnerving.

If he remembered correctly then Marcus's personal lab was two floors down but there were no more elevators on this floor, he would have to find the stairwell. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go to Doctor Marcus's lab but he supposed that would be as good a place as any to start searching for anything unusual.

As he walked down the corridor however he was stopped by the sound of footsteps, they sound wrong like the person who was moving was wearing shoes full of water. The sound was coming from a lab which door had been left slightly open, Ton began to slowly step towards and pulled the door open and pointed his gun inside.

But there was nothing, the room was empty. Well, that wasn't completely true, there were no people in the room but there was a large tank at the back of the room and it was full. It looked like a high tech fish tank which had some old, but still functioning, monitoring equipment attached to it. At first glance he had thought that it was only full of dirty water but once he took a closer look it was clear to him that it wasn't water at all.

Leaches, ever single inch of the tank was cover in large, fat leeches.

He was suddenly thrust back ten years ago when he and his old team and those two doctors, what had their names been? He supposed it didn't really matter right now, approached Marcus's personal lab. It had been filled with tanks just like this and they had been almost this full, it was like someone had lifted the tank right out of his memory.

Was who ever was here now trying to continue Doctor Marcus's research? That didn't make any sense as the whole purpose of his research had been to make a new virus from the original Progenitor Virus, Marcus created the T-virus by fusing Progenitor with leech DNA if he remember correctly. The only people who knew of this facility were Umbrella employees and they had plenty of accesses to both Progenitor, Tyrant and plenty of leeches as lab animals so if they were trying to recreate Marcus's research then they could simply done it in a facility with more update equipment.

Unless they were trying to hide it from upper management for some reason, it was an unused facility and upper management didn't care about it anymore so it would be easy to hide any research that they didn't want them to know about.

Still there were no signs of any researchers or any life aside from the footprints that Totah had found, no signs of any research aside from the lab tank and there were no signs of any way that the virus could've leaked. None of it added up.

He needed to get back to his team, he suddenly didn't feel like exploring the labs on his own. He turned to leave but then stopped in shock at what he saw standing in front of him.

It looked like a man, at least in general outline but that was were the similarity ended, it was covered in leeches from head to toe, not one single inch of skin left uncovered in fact at first glance he had thought that creature had simply been made of leeches but there was no way that leeches could mimic a human form, could they?

The creature seemed to sway slightly from left to right, as if it wasn't used to standing up right and it seemed to stare at him despite the fact that any eyes it might have had were covered by the leeches. It was wrong, Ton had seen a great deal of monstrous things in his time with Umbrella, monsters from the darkest dreams but nothing had been as horrible as what was in front of him.

For a moment they just stood there staring at one another, he was trying to comprehend it and perhaps it was trying to comprehend him. And then it shambled forward, it drew it's arm back and swung it toward him and it stretched out like a piece of elastic.

Ton ducked and rolled to the side, his years of experience had made him prepared for anything and while this thing was monstrous it could be killed just like the other freak shows the eggheads cooked up in their labs. He raised his machine gun and pulled the trigger, the kick of the gun forcing him to step back a little.

The bullets ripped into the creature's slimy black flesh, large chunks of which fell to the floor and Ton realised that the pieces were moving and the leeches were still alive and independent from the moving nest. The creature drew it's arm back and again and swung in a wide arch.

Ton ducked and the stretching arm swept various dusty beakers and test tubes on the floor, some of them breaking. Ton ended up in front of the door and kept firing, he could just run out and shut the door behind him but he didn't want to leave this thing alive if it could follow him out. He kept up the rate of fire even as the creature stumbled further and further towards him.

And then something happened, the creature suddenly stilled and it's fleshed seemed to ripple. It's middle expanded outward and Ton cursed and dived for the door as he realised what was about to happen.

He just managed to get through the door and slam it shut behind him when the creature popped like a balloon, even from outside the room Ton could hear the leaches that had been sent flying colliding with the wall with wet plops. Even now he could here them sliding down the wall and slithering all over the floor and walls.

He may have destroyed the body the leeches were controlling but he hadn't killed all the leeches, they were still alive.

Something struck him like a bolt of lightning, if there was a B.O.W down here then there were probably more up in the training facility.

He turned on his feet and ran all the way back to the elevator, slamming his palm down on the button that would open the doors and rushed in, hitting the button that would take him back up. As the elevator ascended he ripped his radio out of his holster and held down the talk button. "We have one confirmed B.O.W! I repeat, we have a confirmed B.O.W! I need a report now!"

But there was nothing, simply static. Ton couldn't help but gulp as he shakily put the radio away and readied his machine gun, it had taken half a clip to stop that monster down below and if there were more of them...

He only had three clips as reload and his Glock only had one clip as it was a side arm so if the rest of his team and the suits were dead then he had very little chance of escaping the facility and even if he managed to get out there was the problem of getting out of the forest.

His radio wasn't powerful enough to reach HQ and while there was more powerful radio equipment in the helicopters they would most likely have flown off by now, only to come back when they were ready for pick up. And there was no way he could hike through the woods to Raccoon, it would take him at least two days and there was god knows what waiting for him out there.

His only hope was that the helicopter that was holding the equipment hadn't left yet, he know it was a slim hope but he didn't see how else he was getting out of this one alive, he knew how to fly a helicopter and he could just fly away and give a report to what happened to upper management in person.

The doors slid open and Ton half expected a crowd of zombies to be waiting for him but there was nothing, he hurried out of the elevator with his gun raised. He hurried up the stairs and stopped when he reached the top of them, the sight he saw freezing the blood in his veins for a moment.

Even before he had joined Umbrella Ton had seen some truly awful things, defenceless women beaten and raped by his own comrades, child soldiers so hopped up on drugs that they barely seemed to register when they had been shot, mass graves the result of ethnic cleansings.

But even all of that didn't compare to the scene in front of him, it was a slaughter. The suits were scattered left and right, their expensive blue and black suits were stained red with their blood, some of them were missing limbs while others had their guts hanging out of them. He could see Sven Novak, well, what was left of him on the floor both his legs were missing and rest of his body was being slowly devoured by a giant insect that looked like a cross between a cockroach and a praying mantis.

The scientists were dead as well, he could see more of the giant insects around their bodies with blood on their mandibles and pincers and he didn't need to guess that was how they had died, they were slowly being devoured as well.

The solider he had left to watch over them was dead as well, his neck was twisted and his body was surprising well in tact, perhaps the creatures couldn't bite through it? How he had died was a concern as the bugs clearly hadn't done it. He couldn't see the rest of his men as they had gone to scout out other parts of the building but they were more than likely dead.

Above him on the bannisters that went all the way around the main hall he could hear the slimly sound of those leach monsters moving around.

The one good thing was that none of them seemed to have noticed him and he had a straight shot for the main doors, the problem was that he couldn't see if the helicopter was still there or not.

It didn't matter, it was his only chance, he had to go for it.

He was about to run down the stairs and to the door but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his back, he was about to turn and see what it was but whatever it was hit his back hard and he went flying of off the stairway, flew across the room and collided hard with one of the room's pillars, he registered that he felt something snap as he fell to the floor.

He was in a great deal of pain and he recognised that he had probably punctured a lung but he found that he didn't really care all that much to be honest, the world was going dark but he didn't really care about that much either, at the moment all he cared about was seeing what had hit him.

He could hear footsteps approaching him and when he saw who was standing above him his already laboured breathing caught in his throat, it wasn't possible! It couldn't be...

"Doctor...Marcus..." Ton spluttered and then spoke no more.

End of Chapter Twenty

* * *

**Please review, favourite and follow. I want constructive criticism!**


	22. Chapter 21

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty-One.

To anyone on the street it would just look like any other office building, if you asked someone on the street as to what the building was they would tell you exactly what you would expect to hear. It was an office building, it probably sold insurance or perhaps was a small local office for a cooperation.

Only a few people knew that it was actually a front for Umbrella, it contained an elevator that went down all the ways to the large laboratory complex hidden beneath the city. It wasn't the only such building as the complex extended for at least fifteen city blocks and several bulidings in those blocks contained elevators that went down to the labs.

This building was actually used by Umbrella workers to do the bulk of the paperwork, the actual labs below did have an administration section but it only dealt with the paperwork that was far too...sensitive to be dealt with by employees who weren't aware of the truth, the paperwork dealt with by the office works were transfer requests and finical reports.

The building was only about a mile and a half from the police station that Wesker worked in so that was the one he would he use if he ever needed to go down to the lab. Up to this point he had avoided going down to the labs, it was Birkin'a domain and he had discovered that it was best if the two of them stayed out of one another's way.

But now he had no choice, he had been working closely with William over the past couple of weeks to see if the both of them could come up with a solution to the crisis, but now he didn't have a solution but he did have a plan.

Why Wesker had decided to tell William he wasn't sure but he imagined that he wanted to tell William because the other scientist was the closest thing that he had ever to a friend and he supposed that he wanted a second opinion from someone that he at least respected.

He pressed the button that opened the elevator and stepped in as the doors slid open, as the doors slid closed her hit four buttons in quick sequence and the elevator panel gave a ping before it began to descend deep below the city.

It was a long ride down and it gave Wesker plenty of time to think about everything, it was a dangerous plan. He would be leading the S.T.A.R.S into a scenario which they had no training for, it was highly likely they would get killed early on and he wouldn't get any useful combat data.

There was also the fact that he would most likely have to fake his death after he gathered all the date and destroyed the facility, Umbrella would never let him be if they realised that he stole from them and was still alive and selling the information to other companies.

Of course there was also the fact that he would be in the middle of the lab as well and would be in just as much danger, he did have some advantages in that he knew all the creatures that would be in the mansion and the lab and the fact that he knew the layout of the facility like the back of hand but that didn't really equal out to much when everything was considered.

He still didn't know where the leak had come from and there could be any amount of random mutations running around the mountains that would make things difficult, there was also the management training facility and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about that.

All in all his plan had it's flaws but he didn't see what other option he had, the lab and the training facility were too close to the city and it wouldn't be long be for the virus reached the city it's self when that happened steps would have to be taken to stop it from spreading any further and when that happened Umbrella would be damaged beyond any state of repair.

Umbrella would be able to hold off death for a while, they were all over the world, had more money than any other, had some of the greatest legal teams on payroll and had powerful connections in every government that they didn't already own.

But they wouldn't be able to hold it off forever, even if it took years or even decades Umbrella would fall and suddenly thousands if not tens of thousands people would be facing life sentences in jail. Umbrella had sprung a leak and he was taking a lifeboat before anyone else noticed that it was sinking.

The elevator eventually stopped and he stepped out, the harsh florescent lights always stung his eyes and the walls of the lab were so white that they were harsh in the bright light. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, he was here on his lunch break and Irons tended to be strict about people taking more time they were supposed to and Wesker was no exempt from that rule.

Right next to the elevator was a security station which was being manned by a stern-faced man in his late fifties with white hair, he peered at Wesker through the glass partition and spoke, his board voice muffled by the speaker. "Identification please."

Wesker took out his ID card and slid it through the gap at the bottom of the partition, the guard picked it up and seemed to be scanning the card's every detail and Wesker had to stop himself from sighing as he realised what he was dealing with, the guard wanted to exercise any sort of power he had so he was making him wait.

Around the time he was thinking of removing the guard's kidneys it seemed that the man had finished scanning the card and slid it back to him. "Purpose for visit?"

"I am here to see Doctor Birkin." Wesker said before he realised he would have to clarify which Doctor Birkin, given the Annette worked in the labs as well. "Doctor William Birkin."

"Doctor Birkin is extremely busy, do you have an appointment?" The guard grunted before a sip of coffee from a polystyrene cup. "Because if not then I'm afraid you're going to have to leave and come back when you have one."

Wesker again had to resist the urge to break through the partition and shot the guard several times in the face or maybe he would suggest that Birkin use him in one of his experiments. "Please call Doctor Birkin and tell him that Albert Wesker is here to see him, I'm sure he won't mind that I don't have an appointment."

The guard sighed and picked up the phone the was next to him, he only hit one button so Wesker assumed that it was a direct line to William's lab. "Doctor Birkin, an Albert Wesker is here to see...Yes sir but he doesn't have a...I understand sir." The guard placed the phone down on the receiver and looked up at Wesker. "He's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Wesker said before turning and walking away from the guard with a sneer on his face, he did hate being kept waiting. He had been keeping in touch with William ever since that day he had shown up at his home and while he had never been to these labs before in person he knew that the only was to reach William's personal lab was to go down an elevator near the centre of the lab, it was the only elevator that accessed that level.

As he walked through the sterile white corridors he had to dodge past several researchers dressed in the official uniform of lower level employees, a baby poo yellow shirt and black trousers or skirt depending on the gender of the wearer which Albert imagined that the human resources department got no end of complaints about.

Just as he was nearing the elevator that would take him down Wesker heard someone calling him by his first name, he turned his head to see a woman dressed in brown slacks, a black shirt and a white lab coat rushing over to him.

"Albert, I thought it was you." Annette said before she took a sip of her coffee, and going by the fact that her short blond hair was messy and she had large black bags under her blue eyes, she clearly needed it. "It's been a while, William told me that you stopped by the house and about the...situation. I trust everything is in hand?"

"Of course, no need to worry Annette." Albert said as he and Annette both stepped over to the elevator and he pushed the button to call it, there was every need to worry and he knew that Annette wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise but they also both knew that if they panicked then everyone else would as well. "How are things with you and William, how is young Sherry?"

To be honest he didn't really care but he well aware that it was consider socially acceptable to ask.

"Sherry's good, I think, she's...very mature for her age and we've a lot of work to do so we often have to leave her on her own. But she's always able to take care of herself." Annette said while she looked down at her shoes for a moment before she looked back up. "And Will and I don't have a lot of time to spend with each other either, he's busy with G-virus research and I have my own projects take care of along with my other responsibilities, there isn't much time for a lot else."

Wesker was honestly surprised that the woman had time to eat or sleep, not only was Annette the deputy head researcher after William but she was also the facility's head administrator meaning she had to deal with all the paperwork. Wesker was honestly surprised the woman hadn't had a heart attack.

"Well, your work is important Annette. Don't feel bad." Wesker honestly didn't care how she felt but he knew that he had to say something or Annette would probably considering it him judging her and she would tell William and William would be mad at him and he didn't have the time to deal with all that.

"Thank you Albert, what are you here for anyway?" Annette asked as the elevator doors slid open and she stepped inside, Wesker following her. "Considering you getting in the only elevator in the entire place that can take you down to Will's lab I'm going to assume that you want to see my husband."

"Yes, I would like his opinion on something." Albert said as Annette took off the ID card that was clipped to her jacket and slid it into a slot underneath a keypad, the elevator could stop on other floors as an elevator that could go to only one would be impractical but it was the only elevator that went to down to Birkin's labs, there was a soft beep and the only button on the panel that was dark light up.

Annette hit the button and the elevator began to descend, the elevator was a lot faster than the ones in both the Arklay Lab and the Police Department and so it only took a minute for them to reach the bottom floor.

As soon as the doors slid open Annette stepped out and with a quick word of farewell hurried of in the direction of her lab, Wesker was glad of the brisk exit as he really did not wish to waste anymore time on small talk. He walked down the identical corridors of the lab for what seemed like ten minutes, passing by smaller labs and break rooms on his way.

He eventually arrived in front of two large steel doors, there was a key card reader next to the door and while Wesker did have his ID on him it wouldn't open this door, above the reader was a speaker phone and Wesker reached out to press a button on the box, there was a low ping and then a grumpy voice came out of the speaker. "Yes, what?"

"Good morning to you as well William, are you going to let me in?" Wesker asked before there was a moment silence, then there was a loud beep and the sound of something heavy behind the doors sliding away. Wesker took hold of one of the metal handles and pulled the door open, which took a great deal of effort as the doors seemed to weight a literal ton.

Beyond the doors was a large open space with several desks, a top each of which were dozens of test tube racks, microscopes, stacked piles of paper and a single computer. At the back of the lab were several incubators and high-tech centrifuges which could be used to synthesise vaccines and viral compounds.

Wesker couldn't help but feel a pang of resentment, this equipment was top of the line and of course William had it as his G-virus research was considered a top priority by upper management. The Arklay Lab had, in their words "Served it's purpose." And was not a priority for additional funding, Wesker imagined that the only reasons it hadn't been shut down was because there were still experiments being preformed and it was a good place for new researchers to get some experience as well as Spencer being nostalgic for the old place.

Still, working at the Arklay Lab had been better suited for his purposes as with upper management not keeping a too close eye he had been able to do a great deal of his work without any interference and that suited his purposes better.

Even so, getting the materials and test subjects he truly needed had always been a difficulty. William had never had that difficulty, he only had to whistle and all the subjects he ever needed were delivered to his door.

Speaking of William he was standing in the middle of the room, he was speaking to two other scientists who Wesker did not recognise; A man in his late forties with grey hair and wireframe glasses and the other was a young Japanese woman with black hair that went down to her shoulders who was also wearing glasses.

"The problem Doctor Birkin." The grey haired man spoke, his voice smooth and upper class and Wesker wasn't sure but he thought he could hear just the slightest hints of a British accent. "Is that while the G-virus does have the incredible regenerative capabilities that you hoped it would-

"The problem is that the virus is too unstable." The Japanese woman continued, reaching up to adjust her glasses nervously. "The mutations are so rapid that there is nothing that we can do to combat them without damaging the regenerative properties of the virus and when the subject mutates the virus tries to fix it but that causes more mutations, the long and the short of it Doctor Birkin is we're fighting an up hill battle."

To say that William looked happy with what he was hearing would be a lie, the man looked both furious and exhausted in equal measure and for a moment Wesker honestly though that he was going to hit something before he let out a bone weary sigh. "Thank you Fredric, Yoko. It's late and you've both spent longer here than you need too, take the rest of the night off and we'll look at it with a fresh pair of eyes tomorrow."

The two doctors nodded and left the room, if they were surprised by Wesker presence then they didn't show it, however Wesker did notice that the girl, Yoko, had been staring at him for a moment longer than Fredric had. He turned his head to look at William, taking in his red eyes and dark bags and messy hair. "Don't you think you should have a break and look at it with fresh eyes?"

"I can't, I can't take a break and I can't rest. I am so close, so damn close!" William shouted before he sighed again and rubbed his eyes. "I'm running out of time, not just because of what's happening up in the mountains but Spencer and the board are getting impatient, I guess they want the virus before the city becomes a horror movie."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. Never mind the virus and the city you know what happens to people who don't give Spencer what he wants on time." Wesker said before he smirked coldly. "Of course you do, it's how you got here."

William glared at Wesker before he spoke. "Why are you here Albert? At the very least couldn't you have phoned ahead?"

"You're a fool if you don't think the company monitors every single call we make, I needed to speak with you in private." Wesker said as he sat down in a cheap plastic chair that was near one of the desks, William raised an eyebrow but sat down in another chair.

"This...is unlike anything Umbrella has ever dealt with, it's had outbreaks in the past but they've never been anything like this. An outbreak in the middle of an environment filled with susceptible carries to the virus and surrounded by population centres? This the worst possible scenario, the U.B.C.S aren't equipped or experienced enough to deal with it and even if they were they wouldn't able to contain it." Wesker gave William a moment to let everything he had just told him sink in before he continued to speak.

"The end of it is that Raccoon City, hell maybe even all of Arklay, won't be standing much longer. The company, the government will not allow even the slightest possibility of the virus spreading and you're smart enough to know how they will do that." They both knew how they would do it.

"But the most important thing is, that Umbrella is a sinking ship." That got William's attention, almost like he had been shocked with electricity. Umbrella was the one allowing him to develop the G-virus and if Umbrella was shut down then he wouldn't be able to keep to his work.

Like a drug addict who had been threatened to be cut off by his dealer.

"What do we do?" William asked in a panicked whisper.

"Umbrella's a sinking ship, we can't do anything about that but what we can do is make choices. I would tell you to finish the G-virus as much as you can, and then offer it to someone. They are plenty of companies who would want a leg up over Umbrella, just find them." Wesker said and William looked at him shocked.

"You are talking about stealing from the company, that's insanity, it's suicide!" William shouted and jumped out of his chair, said chair falling and clattering down to the floor. Wesker sighed and stood up.

"I came to tell you this because you are the closest thing in my life that I've ever had to a friend, I imagine that many would think of that as something sad but I do not and neither should you. I've given you my advice and if you don't want to follow it than fine. I do not think we will see each other again William, goodbye. Live as you choose." And with that Wesker spun on his feet and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Wesker tilted his head back to look at William who was standing there, he sighed and held up his before he walked over to a single sliver door which slid up as he approached, he stepped into the small room beyond and came out a moment later with a small sliver storage box.

"We aren't friends, but I know being the closest thing you've got is an accomplishment for me so take this." William said as he handed the box over. "I don't know what your planning and I don't want too, but this might help. There's a disk inside that will explain."

Wesker took the box and looked at it, as if he could see through it. "Thank you William, I wish you luck."

"Goodbye Al, try not to die." William said with a smile before he turned on his feet and walked over to the small sliver door and walked in, this time not coming back out.

It was time to go.

Wesker turned and left the lab and began to make his way back to the elevator, as soon as he stepped inside the elevator and hit the button that would take him back to the main floor his curiosity got the better of him. He held up the sliver box and gently pried the lid off.

Like William had said their was a small disk in a clear plastic case.

The other thing in the box, was a clear vial filled with a grey liquid...

End of Chapter Twenty-One.

* * *

**Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed and Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**

**What do we think of Resident Evil Seven? I'm cautiously optimistic!**


	23. Chapter 22

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Two

Noah Taylor sighed heavily as he read through the documents in his hands before tilting his glasses up to rub at his eyes, it had been a long night and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything for a while but he still had so much work to do and even when he arrived at his destination he wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

Umbrella was sending him to Lathem to deal with a problem, a woman named Helen Simpson was trying to sue the company because she believed their brand of nitro-glycerine tablets that she took for her heart condition had actually caused her to have a heart attack.

It was ridiculous of course, there had been plenty of trials and the drugs were proven to be completely effective to help mange the condition, the woman was only looking for money. As one of the best lawyers Umbrella had it would be easy for him to get the woman to not press the suit and even if she did go through with it Noah was more than certain that he would be able to win the case but that didn't change the face that he was still being dragged around all over.

With another heavy sigh Noah placed his documents back into the black briefcase that was at his feet and turned his head too look outside the window, watching the Arklay Mountain wilderness roll by the train that was taking him to Lathem

The Ecliptic Express was a train that ran through the entire Arklay region and the train and the train line had been funded and constructed by Umbrella, meaning that while it was technically open to the public, though they would need a lot of money to buy a ticket, it was more of a private train for Umbrella executives.

It was an overnight journey to Lathem from Raccoon and the train went straight through the forest.

That was part of the reason he had not been looking forward to the journey, being a fairly high up member in the company meant that he was more than aware of the...less than legal business practices of Umbrella, and it didn't take him much effort to connect the dots and realise what was behind the murders and disappearances happening in the mountains.

He was aware that he was safe enough in the train but it didn't make him feel any better about being so close to danger, as soon as he had wrapped up the case he was going to head back to the office in Chicago and let whatever happen here run it's course, upper management would take care of everything.

A loud rumble of thunder made him very nearly jump out of his seat, he glanced up and saw that there were dark storm clouds gathering. A storm would soon burst through, honestly it was utterly ridiculous how everything seemed to be setting up to a cliché horror movie setting.

Noah was honestly surprised that he didn't hear a booming old man's voice shouting. "It was a dark and stormy night and none on the train know of the danger and horrors that awaited them."

He needed a damn drink. Or twelve.

With a heavy sigh he stood up and began to walk down the car to reach the sliding door which would lead to the dining car, he walked into the car and sat down at the bar that was on his left.

"Scotch. And leave the bottle." He told the bartender who nodded, turned and picked up a bottle of scotch and placed it back on the bar along with a glass.

Noah poured some of the scotch into the glass and drunk it down, he filled it again and again and as he drank he began to find his stress draining away. It always did after some scotch.

After he had finished off at least half the bottle he had decided that he had probably had enough, he was going to head to his cabin. If he went to sleep now then he would wake up at least not as drunk and hopefully not hungover and be able to do his job.

He half walked-half stumbled down the car and as he did so he picked up snippets of conversation from the others in the dining car.

"You think so too? I don't think that upper management will-"

"I heard that senate was planning on passing a bill, the company won't-"

"I haven't heard from John in a while. You don't think that-"

Noah stumbled to the door that lead into the car which housed the private cabins, there were only six cabins and only those who had important business were able to get one, others had to sleep in their seats, and slid it open.

As soon as he stepped into the car the entire train sharply jolted and the lights flickered, if not for a table that was near the door that he used to support himself then Noah would have fallen to the floor and he didn't want to deal with being bruised in the morning when he woke up.

He honestly didn't care what had caused the train to jolt, all he wanted to do was go to bed. He stepped in front of his cabin door and fished his key out of his pocket. It took him for a few tries to get the key out and slid it in to the lock, with a twist he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As soon as he did the key slipped out of his hands.

For a moment he wondered if he had fallen asleep in the corridor and he was dreaming but deep down he knew that he wasn't.

The large window in his room was broken, glass littering the floor and the red curtains billowing in the wind being caused from the speed of the train.

But that wasn't what caused him to stop. What caused him to stop was what he could only assume had broken the window.

A man. Seeming to be in his sixties or maybe even his seventies and dressed in a white lab coat and what looked like a business suit underneath, his clothes were filthy and he wore no shoes.

They stared at one another for a moment, just a moment as Noah noticed movement on the floor.

Leeches. Fat, black leeches slithering towards him. And they were coming from the man, falling off him like pieces of flesh and sliding down the inside of his pants leg.

He had to go. Had to run. Stop the train. Get off the train and run.

He turned and half stumbled and half ran away, he ran through the dining car and didn't stop even as people turned to look at him. Just as he pulled the door open and was about to run through into the next car he heard the screams.

It was following him.

He ran into the next car and down the aisle, not stopping as people stood up and began to shout.

He was half way down the car when something hit him so hard that he fell down to the floor and he writhed in pain, he wasn't sure but he thought that his back had been broken. The screams were all around him.

He felt the leeches crawling on him and beginning to feast him, he tried to scream but it didn't do any good. Just before his vision went black he saw the man stepping over him.

A few minutes later, the Ecliptic Express grinded to a half and then everything was silent.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

**Please follow, favourite and review.**


	24. Chapter 23

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Three.

William Steven Coen, Billy to his friends, was not having the best time at the moment. It wasn't specifically that he was handcuffed, there had been plenty of times where he had quite enjoyed being handcuffed but most of those times he had been in a bed and it had been a beautiful woman who had had handcuffed him.

This time was not one of those times, for one he had not been handcuffed by a beautiful woman but by a jarhead with an ugly face, that even a mother would have a hard time loving, who had not been gentle, seriously he had been so rough that for a moment he thought his arm had come free of it's socket. And instead of a soft bed he was right now in the back of an MP jeep with his left hand cuffed to the back door and he was completely exposed to the cold night air.

Not to mention the old dirt road they were currently driving on was uneven and lumpy which meant the jeep was practically hoping down it, why the upper brass had decided that he had to be transferred to another base on the other side of the damn mountains was a complete mystery to him, they were going to kill him anyway why did it matter in what base they executed him?

Mind if you wanted logic, the last place you looked was the military mind. He had never really wanted to be a marine when he was a kid, his dad was the one who had sent him to military school, he had spent years and years hating him for that but over time he had grown accustomed to the idea and while he still wished that his father had let him choose his own path and there were some days when he still resented him, hated him, but he had started to take pride in being a marine.

Then, all this mess had happened and for trying to do the right thing he got screwed over and now his life was at it's end while a group of monsters were walking free. The upper brass hadn't cared what happened, it was clear that the truth would be buried and burned, like those poor people in that village, anything to avoid a scandal.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's freezing out here. Why did they make us do the transfer at night?" One of the MP's complained, he wasn't the one driving and it was clear that he was bored out of his skull as well as cold.

"We have our orders and we follow them, we don't question them. You know that." The MP who was driving said but he didn't take his eyes off the road, the headlights were on but it was still pitch black out and they could only see a few feet in front of them. "Besides, I don't know about you but the sooner this monster is gone I will be a lot happier."

"Yeah, I get that." The other MP said, he looked over his shoulder back at Billy. "So, come on Coen. Why did you do it?"

"We're not supposed to talk to him." The driver said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glance at his neighbour before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh, come on man. He's going to be dead in like, two days, tops. And he's been locked in solitary for weeks. He might be a monster but I'm not, I'm not going to deprive him of his last conversation." The MP said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am perfectly fine with being deprived, just so you know. But if you want to cover me with a jacket, I'll take that. It is cold." Billy said as he tilted his head back, it was a nice night at least that. He always used to love stargazing as a kid but there hadn't been a lot of opportunities to do so over the years. He might die in a few days or so but at least he got a nice view before he would be staring at grey cement for his last few days.

"Well, too bad you don't get much of a choice in the matter." The MP said with a grin and Billy groaned. "Now, tell us why you did it? What does it matter now anyway, you're going to die you might as well. Did you just...snap?" He asked as he mimicked holding an assault rifle and firing it. "Was it race thing? It was an African village."

"Fuck off, I didn't kill anyone!" Billy shouted, he knew it didn't matter, that nothing would save him now but that wasn't the point. He knew the truth and no one would stop him saying it.

"Wow, you're committed but it doesn't matter you know, you can keep saying that as much as you like but it won't change anything. Even if it is the truth." The MP was at least smart enough to realise that he wasn't going to get any more out of Billy so he turned so he was facing the front of the jeep again.

Billy sighed, his breath hanging in front of him like a cloud of mist for a moment before it floated away, he closed his eyes. With luck he could get to sleep and this drive would almost be over. It would all be over soon, between the weeks in solitary and the grey sludge he had been eating death had been starting to look more and more appealing to him.

He had almost completely nodded off when the jeep rocked violently to the side and Billy was awoken, his eyes popped open when a string of loud curses, intercut with wet squeals, filled the air. There was some sort of dark shape on top of the MP who was driving, it looked like a wolf or a large dog and it had it's jaws clamped around it's throat.

It's eyes were pale white and they almost shone it the moonlight.

The jeep went off of the road and began to go into the woods, the jeep whipped past trees and the bumping got a great deal worse. "Shot it! Shot the fucking thing right now and take the fucking wheel before we crash into a tree!" Billy shouted at the other MP who was currently screaming his head off.

The MP listened at least and pulled his service pistol out of his holster and pulled the trigger twice, blood spurted out of the dog but it didn't stop chewing on the driver's throat. It didn't even seem like it had noticed that it had been shot.

And then it got worse, a tree was suddenly in front of the jeep and it collided hard with the front of the jeep. Billy went flying out of the back seat as heard metal screech and something harshly snap and his stomach felt it was twisted in knots but he felt worse as he fell to the forest floor, for a few moments all he did was laying there, the entire world seemed far away and he was caught between wondering if he was going to be sick or if he was going to faint and his head felt like a cloud.

He pushed himself up despite the fact that his head pounded in protest as he did so, the jeep was totalled and the body of the MP who had been driving was draped over the side of the driver side door, he was clearly dead and if he hadn't been before his throat had been torn out then he was definitely dead now with a large shard of glass through his head.

The wolf or dog or whatever it had been was gone, most likely it had been thrown free by the crash and had ran off at least that was what he hoped had happened, he didn't have a weapon or anything he could use to fight it off if it did come back and even if he did have something he wasn't sure if he was in the best condition to be fighting, he could almost feel the shock beginning to set in.

He swallowed down his nausea and looked down at himself, he needed to assess the damage. His right arm was heavily bruised but nothing seemed broken, his left arm was similar bruised and his wrist was throbbing beneath the broken metal cuff, it could be sprained or even broken but he could fight through the pain. He had suffered a lot worse over the years and considering he had been thrown out of a speeding jeep that had crashed into a tree then he could've been a lot worse.

He could remember everything and his vision wasn't blurry and he didn't have any open wounds and he still had all of him limbs and various extremities, assuming that he didn't have any internal bleeding then he was pretty much golden.

Just as Billy was about to consider what he should do next, mainly if he could find a way to a main road from here, a whimper filled the air from the other side of the jeep and Billy suddenly remembered the other MP who had been in the jeep. He took a few unsteady steps towards the jeep and rested his hands on it to support him as he walked around it and he sighed heavily as what he saw laying a few feet away from the trashed vehicle.

The MP was whimpering and his legs were bent in a way that leg's were clearly not meant to bend, his face was covered in scratches and he could see that tiny shards of glass were embedded in his face. He was trying to crawl but he clearly wasn't getting very far, Billy let out a heavy sigh and let go of the jeep and knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Billy admitted, he looked around and couldn't help but smile a little as he saw the MP's gun laying a few feet in front of him. It must've been thrown with him, he reached out and picked it up and shoved into the waistband of his jeans. "I am sorry, for what it's worth to you but there isn't any way for me to save you and even if I did you've got orders to take me in, I'm sorry."

Billy stood up and began to walk away even as the MP muttered soft pleas and whimpered in agony, it was a sucky situation but what could he do? There wasn't likely to be a hospital all the way out here and he wasn't going to risk his freedom for helping someone. And he probably would die before he got him some help anyway, it was pointless.

And yet, it felt wrong. Just leaving the poor man to die. He wasn't a killer and he could try to justify it to himself and say that he hadn't caused the jeep to crash, that it wasn't him who had caused that wild animal to attack the driver but he knew that deep down it didn't matter that it wasn't his fault, he was still choosing to let that man die out here alone in the cold and the dark.

With a heavy sigh Billy turned and walked back to where the man was lying on the ground, he was crying now and he had given up even trying to crawl away. Billy knelt back down beside him and gently took his hand, the man didn't try to rip his hand away so Billy took that as a good sign.

"Look, I still can't save you but I don't want to leave you here to die alone." Billy brought up the handgun, it almost seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Do you want me to...do you want the pain to stop?" He asked gently, he wouldn't do anything that the MP didn't want but he still couldn't take him with him.

The man's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widen for a moment but then his body was rocked by a spasm of pain, he let out a chocked sob and nodded once. Billy sighed and pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of the man's head, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The silence of the forest was broken by a loud bang and the sound of the MP's head falling to the floor. Billy sighed and gently used the front of his navy shirt to wipe the blood and grey matter off. Once the barrel was clean he stuck the gun back into his waistband and got to his feet and began to make his way into the woods, with a bit of luck he would be able to find his way to a highway.

He wasn't walking long before he heard the sound of something growling not far behind him, Billy slowly pulled out his gun and began to turn on his feet. In the darkness of the forest he could make out several pairs of glowing white eyes, the growling was getting louder and the eyes getting closer.

He could see the shapes the eyes belonged too, they were the same animal as the one that had caused the jeep to crash and they were getting even closer to him. He didn't have enough bullets and they were clearly hostile, what had happened to the driver was more than enough proof of that.

Billy slowly stepped back and the dogs stepped forward, Billy spun and began to run. The air was filled with rapid barks and Billy could practically feel them catching up to him, these things were fast! He began to push himself faster, he was not going to die out in the middle of nowhere. There was no way in hell.

He kept running as fast as he could, dashing through the trees and keeping his head down low so no branches would hit him in the face. His legs were starting to tire and he realised that he wouldn't be able to keep running like this, unless he found somewhere to take cover soon then he would dead before he knew it. But it wasn't like she would find somewhere to hide in the middle of the woods at night.

Then he saw it, just for a moment like a flash out of the corner. something large and made of red metal through the trees to his left. He didn't know what it was but it was clearly something manmade and right now it was his best chance for survival, he turned and ran for it.

As he got closer he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was surreal and he couldn't think of any reason why it would be out here but it was definitely there. It was a train, he couldn't tell how many cars it had in the dark but he could make out the name on the side of the car, in white bold letters.

The Ecliptic Express.

Billy rushed for the door and hoped up on to the small step beneath it, he grabbed the door and pulled and he jumped in to the carriage, sliding the door shut behind him and he painted in relief and shut his eyes as he leaned back against the door.

A loud thump and rapid barking shook him and he nearly fell on to his face, he turned his head to look at and he suddenly felt his nasusa suddenly return as he finally managed to get a good look at one of the dogs and it was one of the most horrifying scenes that he had even seen in his entire life.

Half the skin of the dog's head was gone, he could see half of its skull and as it pressed it's snout to the to the glass of the window it stained it red. It wasn't a dog, it was a monster. The thing kept barking and pawed at the window for what seemed like an eternity until it seemed to realise that it wasn't going to get in that way.

The creature disappeared from sight and Billy let out a sigh of relief, it must have realised it that it wouldn't get in and hopefully it would go and take it's pack and go and find another-

The dog collided mid leap with the widow of the door, the glass splintered as it fell to the floor. It did it again and again and the glass looked like it was about to shatter, there were more thumps and Billy's eyes widen as he realised that the rest of the dogs were throwing themselves at the rest of the windows, he had to go.

He turned on his feet and ran for the door at the end of the carriage and for the first time since he had got into the car he realised that there was no one in the car, not in their seats. The only sign that someone had been in here was the scattered lugage in the chairs and the aisles. Maybe whatever had caused the train to stop had made everyone of the passengers gather in in one car.

He got to the door at the end and rushed through it, sliding it shut behind him. This carriage was not empty, there were a few people in the seats and one woman dressed in a attendants uniform, none of them seemed to notice that he had come in, they didn't even seem to care that they had stopped in the middle of the dark woods.

Billy slid his gun in the back of his pants and lifted up the back of his shirt and pulled it down to cover it, the last thing he needed was to start a panic. He stepped towards the woman and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. Do you know when we're going to be going? I don't think we're safe here."

The woman turned, in an almost drunken fashion and Billy stepped back when he saw her face, her neck was a ragged hole like something had been tearing into it with a dozen sharp teeth. Her eyes were pale white, milky like those dogs had been. The woman stumbled towards him and let out a soft, wet moan.

Billy ripped his gun out of his pants and pointed it at the woman. "Back off, you take one more step and I will shot. Do you understand? Do you?"

The woman didn't seem to hear him as she simply took another step towards him, Billy frowned and hestiated for a moment for a moment before he squeezed the trigger. There was a loud bang and the bullet struck the woman high up in the chest and it made her spin around but she did not fall.

The woman turned to face him and Billy shook his head in disbelief, she should've been down on the ground but she simply kept coming. He fired again and again both bullets hit her directly in the chest, one he knew hit near her heart. It was a kill shot but she still kept coming.

She was only a few feet away, Billy raised his leg and kicked at her with all his strength, she stumbled back and fell to the floor of of the carriage. Billy ran and jumped over her and ran for the door at the other end of the carriage, in the seats he noticed that several people were starting to stand up, they were all mutilated, most had large chunks of skin missing and dried blood one them, one was missing a hand and another was missing both eyes and they should be dead but they weren't .

They were walking corpses, that was what they were. They were zombies, it was impossible but that was what they were. Billy ran through the door and slid it shut behind her, a few moments later he heard moaning and banging on the other side of the door, he quickly glanced around and he saw that there were doors on either side of this carriage, it look this was the car for passenger cabins, he ducked into the nearest one.

He quickly glanced around the cabin, it was nice and was clearly meant for some with six zero salary, he glanced around and his eyes landed on a table next to the door and he quickly moved the table in front of the door. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do for the moment.

He sat down on the bed and sighed heavily, maybe this was all a fucking nightmare, or a delusion as he was slowly starving to death in his cell. He would take that over being eaten alive by freaks out of a Romero flick, shit his life sucked right now.

He thought breifly about breaking the window and crawling out, but then he heard a ragged howl and he remembered why he had come in here.

Exuction was starting to look a lot more appealing.

End of chapter Twenty-Three


	25. Chapter 24

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Four

Wesker took a deep inhale of his cigarette, he didn't smoke regularly but he was ruining out of time and while things were going according to plan for the most part the fact was he had very little time to pull it off and if Spencer found out what he was doing before he could execute it then he would wish that he was dead. Thus, his smoking had increased over the past few days to cope with the stress

He sigh and dropped the cigarette before he stepped on it, he was glad that he was the only one in the underground parking lot of the RPD, he couldn't allow himself to be weak and he wouldn't allow anyone to see him as weak. He wasn't weak but he hated having to rely on so many random factors, a big part of his plan was hoping that the S.T.A.R.S would survive long enough and encounter enough of the B. for him to gather meaningful combat date.

There were dozens different of companies that would want a leg up but if they wanted a chance to seriously compete with Umbrella then they would need a serious leg up, Tricell was the best option for him to consider his new future, the future of the entire world. They were Umbrella's largest competition in every field including the production of Bio-Organic Weapons.

He could continue his research with them and if he got the data to them then it would almost guarantee him a high up position with them, his previous experience as head researcher for the Arklay Lab would be invaluable to them and with luck he would be given a lab to carry on his work.

The virus was fascinating, it was a miracle of nature. The progenitor virus was found in an ancient plant un Africa and every single virus that Umbrella had developed since then could trace it's roots back to Progenitor, it was the foundation that all of Umbrella rested upon. It had such great potential and he could help realise the virus's potential and the virus could help Humanity reach it's true potential.

Today, he needed to do something about the management training facility, his plan was to send the S.T.A.R.S into the lab and while he had two teams at his disposal the training facility was miles away from the lab, there was no way he would be able to get one team to the training facility and another to the lab, it might not cause a direct obstacle to him but it still wasn't known what had caused the leak of the virus and that uncertainly niggled at him.

He needed to know what was happening there, the first investigation team that Sergei had sent into the training facility had failed to report in and were more than likely dead, Spencer was having a near constant fit when the news reached him, not that he really cared about any of the soldiers personally of course but the fact that the situation had not been resolved yet was obviously rattling him and the fact that the source was coming from the training facility was apparently putting him on edge.

Wesker hated to agree with the arrogant old fool but whatever caused the virus to leak was still out there and it was still a threat to all of them and the fact that it had apparently started in or near the old facility, it was unnerving to think about that after all this time, after thinking he left that damn place where he had wasted so much time was now coming back to haunt him.

And there was another problem, a train that belonged to Umbrella had apparently stopped in the middle of the woods and all attempts to reach any one on the train had been a failure, it was another problem that had to be dealt with.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't have to time to think about that now. Spencer was preparing to send a much larger team in to purge both the training facility and the Arklay lab as well as search the mountains for any infected and end them as well, it would happen within three days so he did not have any time to waist.

He would have to send in Bravo Team tonight.

Wesker pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Enrico's home phone, Bravo's captain was off his shift but he had to get on top of this, the phone rang nearly eight times before the other side was picked up. "Hello?" The other man's already deep voice was raspy with tiredness. "What is it?"

"Enrico, it's me." Wesker said as he began to make his way to his car, he heard a muffled curse and the sound of something fumbling and Wesker couldn't help but smirk, he had heard that his ex-wife was coming back into town, he normally didn't care for office gossip but even he had to admit that there relationship was like an entertainingly bad soap opera, even he needed to have some fun at times.

"Sorry about that boss, I was just...Anyway, what do you need?" He asked as Wesker sat down in the driver's side seat of his car turned the key in the ignition.

"Listen, I've just come from a meeting with Irons and Mayor Warren, I'll spare you the details but they want Bravo Team sent it, tonight." Wesker said as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive out into the street.

Enrico cursed so loudly that Wesker actually did need to pull the phone away from his ear, the man could be loud. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Enrico hissed over the line, he wasn't shouting not but his voice was still full of rage. "We weren't going to go in for another two days! The rookie still hasn't been on a proper mission yet, I want her to crash through some extra training while the rest of us were prepping!"

"I know Enrico, believe me I know. I tried to explain to them that we weren't ready yet but apparently they've both been under heavy pressure from the public and the press to do something and they basically did not give us any choice in the matter. Bravo is going in tonight." Wesker said with a feigned sigh, he was a good liar. He had been lying to entire police force for past eight years or so but Enrico was a good cop, before joining S.T.A.R.S he had been a detective and he was good at finding out a liar.

Enrico sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm on my way back in now. I'll call the rest of the team and let them know. We're going to have to work double time to be ready." Enrico said his goodbyes and Wesker echoed them as he hung up, her dialled another number and waited as it rung once more.

"Chief Irons office, how may I help you?" A voice that Wesker didn't recognise answered the phone and then he realised that it was probably Irons new sectary as the last one had quite a few days ago.

"This is Captain Wesker, I need to speak with Chief Irons right now." He said coldly, he didn't have time to argue about it.

This new one at least had some sense and quickly put him through, Irons harsh voice was what greeted him. "What?" He barked.

"Is that how your mother taught you to say hello to people?" He asked and he had to fight his lips from twitching as Irons spluttered, he could almost see his pasty face turning pink. "We need to talk, it's important."

"Fine Wesker, what is it that you want?"

"There has been a change in plans, the S.T.A.R.S are being sent in tonight, Umbrella wants them to combat the Bio-organic weapons. " Wesker said and Irons spluttering in disbelief was not an unexpected outcome. "Take a deep breath and calm down before you have a heart attack."

Irons, as usual, did as he said and took a deep breath before he spoke. "I though that Umbrella wanted the police to stay out of their affairs, that is the whole reason that they pay me."

"Are you sure you want to mention that you are taking bribes over the phone?" Wesker asked and he honestly though that Irons was going to have a stroke going by the noises he was making. "It's part of an experiment, this incident presents us a rare opportunity to see how a combat unit that isn't trained to deal with them would fare."

"But this will bring attention to Umbrella, if any of the S.T.A.R.S come back-" Irons began to say before Wesker interrupted him.

"They won't, neither will I in fact. It's been an interesting eight years Brian but am I afraid that they are coming to an end in a few days."

If Irons was upset by this revelation then his voice did not show it. "I won't lie and say I will miss you but what I am to do when my elite police unit is utterly wiped out?"

"I am certain that Umbrella will be more than happy to arrange the funds to hire replacements and I am sure you won't have any difficulty in finding candidates." Of course, considering that Umbrella didn't have anything to do with this plan it was more than likely they wouldn't do a thing about the destruction of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

"Enrico should be coming in soon to get his team ready to go, I am sending them out first. If he or anyone else comes to you asking you were forced by Mayor Warren to send S.T.A.R.S on the mission ahead of schedule." Michael Warren may have been the mayor of the city but he was as deep in Umbrella's pocket as Irons was, the entire city council was in their pocket in fact.

"Fine." Irons grumbled, he did not like Mayor Warren, he didn't like anyone who had more power than him in fact, so the narrative that he was forced to bend to his will would irate him but Wesker knew that he would play along. "Anything else?"

"No, just remember what I told you and go about your day. Goodbye chief." Wesker ended the call and put his phone away, the irony that he was using his phone as he was driving as a police officer did surprise him but he didn't honestly care, he was never a real police officer anyway and in two days he would finally be able to stop this petty charade.

The first thing he would do was take a nap.

After a few more minutes of driving Wesker finally arrived at his destination, there were several hotels in Raccoon City, from the small and family owned Cider Inn, the larger and more well known Apple Inn which was probably the most famous and boasted about having modern luxuries while keeping it's small town charm even as Raccoon City grew far larger than a small town and finally there was the Gates to Asgard, the tallest building in the city it was a modern building made of steel and glass and hosted famous celebrities and powerful business executives.

It was the Gates to Asgard that Wesker pulled up in front of, he had an appointment to keep. He exited his car and walked through the opulent lobby of the hotel, he handed ten one hundred dollar bills to the young desk clerk who for a moment looked as through he was about to faint before he took the money and looked the other way.

Wesker stepped inside the elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor, as soon as the elevator arrived on the floor Wesker stepped out and walked down the thick carpeted floor until he reached room 1032, he knocked on the door rapidly and when it was pulled open he was greeted by the face of an ugly man with a nose that looked like it had been broken one times to many, brown hair that was cropped short and an ugly face that was marred with scars. "May I help you?" The man said, his voice cold.

"Commander Yanovich?" He asked and the fact that the men tensed and seemed to be subtly reaching behind his back was proof enough for Wesker that he found the right room. "Relax, I am Albert Wesker, I am or I suppose that was would be more appropratie, the head of the Umbrella Arklay Research Labs."

The man relaxed and Wesker did as well when he saw that man brought his hand back into view, at least not he wasn't likely to end up with a bullet in his head, well there was less a chance of that happening now at least. "I see, how may I be of assistance Doctor Wesker?"

"Might I come in? This isn't really a conversation that should be had out in the open." Even though Wesker knew the rooms were sound proof and there was also the fact that the five rooms around the commander's room were also occupied by other members of his squad. Yanovich stared at him for a moment before he stood to the side to let Wesker in.

"Thank you, I have a mission for you." Wesker said as he sat down on the foot of the bed. There was always a squad of USS soldiers stationed in Raccoon City, ready to deploy. It wasn't the size of a normal squad, only six members and wasn't only meant to be sent in as recon or investigation.

"Well, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this Doctor, but I only take my orders from upper management, it seems you've confused the USS with the UBCS, we aren't mercenaries." The taller man said, he sounded a little offended to Wesker's ears which was much of a surprised, the USS was unique in that it was comprised of people who were solely loyal to the company while the solders of the UBCS were simply guns for hire, well trained guns for hire but still guns for hire, their loyalty only to there pay check.

"Of course not Commander, I understand completely but I simply wanted to speak with you about a situation, are you aware that the Elliptic Express train has stopped somewhere in the woods, quite close to the Spencer Estate has it happens? I would like you to consider going out to the train and find out what caused it to stop, it could have something to do with the leak and I would like to get on top of it."

"I have heard about the train but I have no orders to do anything about it, it is not considered a high priority, more than likely the train made an a emergency stop to make a repair and a bio-weapon lurking in the woods got in and slaughtered them. There's nothing we can do about it yet." The Comannder said as he walked over to the minibar and pulled out an expenisvie looking bottle of scotch and took a swig of it.

"And what if it isn't? What if there is more going on, this can't have been an accidental leak we have already ruled that out, this had to be a deliberate act in an attempt to damage the company, the individual or the group might have forced the train to stop. Several important employees were on that train, it might be that whatever group is responsible for this is holding them hostage."

"If so," Wesker continued. "Then if we send you and your team in right now then we have the element of surprise."

"I haven't been ordered by upper management to investigate." Yanovich said but it was clear that the idea was tempting him, Wesker was aware that his official orders were to stay in Raccoon and wait for other orders from upper management and offer support to other U.S.S teams sent in, he hadn't been on an actual mission in years from what his contacts had told him and the sheer boredom of waiting in this hotel room was probably driving him crazy.

Wesker never went into negotiations without knowing everything that there was possible to know about someone, and considering he had quite a few friends, or people that owed him favours at any rate, in the intelligence department then it wasn't hard for him to find out everything there was to know about someone.

"Upper management didn't tell you not to investigate, imagine how good it would look if you bring in the culprit behind this mess, they would praise your initiative and maybe even get you out of this dead end." That did it, something behind the man's eyes clicked into place and Wesker knew that he had him.

"If this is some part of a plan to hurt the company, I will break your teeth and make you eat them." Yanovich said and Wesker knew that it was not an idle threat, and the man certainly looked like he would be more than capable of carrying it out.

"I assure you Commander that you have utterly nothing to worry about, now, can I trust that you will be able to get up there on your own?" He asked as he stood from the bed and began to make his way to the door.

Yanovich followed him to the door and spoke as Wesker opened it and stepped through. "We have a helicopter on stand-by."

"Good, I will be touch Commander." Wesker walked down the corridor and he heard the man mutter something as he shut his room door.

Wesker arrived back at the elevator and stepped inside, hitting the button for ground floor. As the elevator descended Wesker thought on his plans, the U.S.S going in would be the start of a very strict time limit, he would have to do everything perfectly in the next forty-eight hours, if he made ever one wrong move then everything would be ruined.

These next two days would be some of the worst in his life, but it would all be worth it.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

**Please leave a follow, a favourite and a review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**The next chapter? Bravo Team goes up to the mountains...**


	26. Chapter 25

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Five.

Rebecca breathed heavily as she nervously tapped her fingers against her desk and squirmed in her hard plastic chair, she was trying to not to panic or look like she was really anxious but it was more easily said than done, it sort of felt like everyone was looking at her in that moment, like they were expecting her to be the one to fall apart and she didn't want to prove their expectations right, she didn't want to disappoint anyone.

It was her first real mission after all and her only chance to make a good first impression on the team, she was the new girl and she was one of the youngest members of the team and S.T.A.R.S was her first real police job, she had been chosen do to her expert technical scores and the fact that Bravo had desperately needed a new medic considering their last one had retired a few months before she had graduated from the academy.

Her lack of experience had been marked as a problem against her but even so she was still the best possible candidate of the ones that had been available to them and she's gotten the job.

It wasn't just her lack of experience that was making her nervous or that she was afraid of screwing up in front of the rest of her team or even worse someone dying because she made a mistake but the fact that they were going out so early.

They weren't supposed to begin the searching the forest for the murderers until the end of the week but now they were going tonight, in less than an hour as a matter of fact. It had thrown her off when Enrico called her and told her to come in.

The other S.T.A.R.S bravo team members all looked so cool, so held together like this was just normal for them. She hated it, it made her feel like even more of an outsider, like all she really was the inexperienced rookie who they would have to depend on to patch them up if something went wrong.

"Hey, you want to take a breath? You kind of look like you're going to pass out?" An amused voice brought Rebecca out of her thoughts and she looked up from her hands to see Richard Aiken standing at the side of her desk, a comforting smile on his face. Rebecca liked Richard, along with Kenneth he had been one of the most welcoming

"I'm fine, I think I'm fine." Rebecca admitted with a sigh, Richard sat on the edge of her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look at his face. She sighed heavily. "I just don't want to let anyone down."

"I understand that, I used to be the rookie once." Richard admitted with a roll of his shoulders. "Got that tight feeling in your gut? That's normal, it's always there and it never really leaves, you just get better at hiding it. Plus, you aren't going to screw up, if Wesker or Enrico though there was any chance of that then there was no way that they would agree to hire you, you're going to do fine."

Rebecca took deep breath and nodded, she knew that she was going to be fine but it was just hard to believe that at the moment, still it would be over sooner or later and she would feel better knowing that she finally had a real mission under her belt and she had helped bring these murderers to justice. "Thank you for talking to me Richard, I feel a lot better." She didn't, at least not by much but she appreciated it regardless.

"Not a problem, let me know if you ever need to talk to me about anything." Richard said with another smile as he stood up from the desk and walked back to his desk, Rebecca watched him go and turned her eyes to the rest of her coworkers in the office.

Enrico, Edward and Kevin were standing in front of large map which showed the entire Arklay Mountain region, they were once again going over the plan for what there serach should be. They were going to start in quadrant four beta and search the old Spencer Estate as well which was located within that quadrant, once the estate and the rest of the quadrant had been fully searched they would widen their search to the rest of the quadrants.

Edward had a frown on his face as he studied the board but to be honest that did not surprise her as he always seemed to have a frown on his face, Edward had always intimidated her a little, he was over six foot tall and was the tallest member of Bravo team and he did not speak much and when he did it was often short and too the point.

He had not spoken to her at all since she had joined the team and she got the feeling that he didn't like her very much, she hated to admit this but the feeling was returned, he had made no attempt to make her feel welcome and if he didn't like her than that was fine, she didn't really care if he liked her or not but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it.

One time when she had said good morning to him all he had done was grunted and looked at her before he had gone to sit at his desk, she hadn't thought much of it at the time as she had just assumed that maybe he was in a bad mood so she had let it go.

But every time she had greeted him or tried to speak to him at all about anything all she got was a grunt and disdainful look, it wasn't as if she was trying to have a long, in-depth conversation with him, all she ever said was "hello" or "good morning" and all she got was that same response. She didn't know what his problem was with her but she eventually decided not to keep bothering with him.

Thankfully, everyone else on her team was a lot nicer. Kenneth was probably the one she was closest, he was Bravo's forensic officer and he had been acting as the Medic until she had joined up and they had been often working together as he had been the one mostly closely supervising her training and he had offered more than a few times to help her with anything she needed and she had greatly appreciated it.

Richard was a total sweetheart, he was certainly the warmest and most open of the S.T.A.R.S members and he always said hello to her as soon as she came into the room. Rebecca was an only child so she wasn't sure but she got the feeling that if she did have a big brother, then he would be a lot like Richard or at least she hoped that he would be like Richard.

Forest's work effort still irritated her a lot but he wasn't a bad person, she knew that and the more she got to know him the more she found that he wasn't...too bad, still, she wished he took things a little more seriously.

Kevin was alright, they didn't talk all that much unless it was about something important and most of the time he wasn't in the office but up on the roof making sure that helicopter was in perfect working condition.

Enrico was the last member and she liked him, again like with Kevin they didn't talk all that much but he was good man and good captain and she respected him and it was clear that everyone else on the team did as well.

All in all, she was glad she was on Bravo, the people on Alpha team seemed nice as well for the most part but there were a lot of older members on that team and she got the feeling that her feeling of inexperience would be even worse on that team than on Bravo and she had gotten used to working with Bravo at any rate.

Rebecca took another deep breath and stretched her arms, not long to go now. The door to the Bravo officer swung open and everyone looked to see Chris, Jill, Barry, Jessica, David, Joseph, Rosa, Jake and William walked in and Rebecca frowned softly, why were they here? Had something gone wrong with the mission, were they coming out with them? Had Bravo been pulled off the mission?

Thankfully, Rebecca wasn't kept wondering. "Figured we'd stop by and wish you guys look." Chris said with a grin as he and Rosa walked over to Forest's desk, Chris sat down and pulled Rosa, who laughed, into his lap. "Considering your track record you're going to need it."

"Up yours Redfield." Forest muttered as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up on his desk and held up his finger to his best friend who mirrored the gesture and in reply Chris held up both of his middle and in retaliation Forest held up both of his middle fingers and stuck out his tongue.

Rebecca watched the escalating conflict in disbelief, were they sure that she was the youngest person to join the team? They were acting exactly like a pair of frat boys that she used to know back at collage.

"Boys, huh?" Jill said with a smirk as she and Jessica walked over to her desk and Jill sat down on the corner of her desk. "I don't know why we put up with them."

"Feeling nervous?" Jessica asked after crossing her arms and looked down at her counterpart with a comforting smile. "God, I know I was. My first mission? I thought I was going to be sick."

"If I remember correctly you were sick on the helicopter ride back." Jill pointed out with a grin of her own, Jessica shot her an annoyed glare and punched her in the shoulder.

"We'd been under fire by survivalists who had taken enough coke to fry their brains and were armed with AK-47's, all things considered for a first mission I did pretty damn well and hey, I wanted to vomit all through out that mission so losing my breakfast on the way back isn't too bad." Jessica said as Jill rubbed her arm, and while it had clearly hurt Jill was still smirking.

"How did you keep it together?" Rebecca asked quietly as she glanced around the room, looking at all of her teammates.

"It's difficult, I'm not goanna lie to you." Jessica admitted with a small smile before she reached out a hand and put it on Rebecca's shoulder. "You're going to think that you aren't going to be able to handle it, you probably feel like you want to throw up right now and I get that, I do but during a situation like that all your thinking about is that your under fire and you've got people to keep alive, you're so busy dealing with that you're too busy to think about anything else."

"What about you Jill?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the other woman, when Jill turned her head to look at her with a raised eyebrow Rebecca elaborated. "I mean, what was it like for you on your first mission?"

"Well, I on my first S.T.A.R.S mission I was pretty much fine, the usual stuff that happens no matter how experienced you get, you know the anxiety before a mission, wondering if this is the day you're going to die but that never really goes away no matter how hard you try, you just getter better at hiding it." Jill revealed before Rebecca interrupted her.

"Richard said something like that."

"Well, I would say that great minds think alike but that would imply he has a great mind." Jill said with a smirk and a chuckle and neither Rebecca or Jessica could keep the smiles of their faces.

"Fuck you!" Richard called from his desk but Rebecca could tell from the tone of his voice and the face that he seemed to be keeping his head down to hide a smile that he wasn't angry at all, he seemed to find it as funny as they had.

"You fucking wish Aiken! I've thrown better away." Jill called back and there was a loud chorus of laughter around the room, even Edward and Jake who weren't ones for laughing at the best of times couldn't help but smirk a little. Rebecca smiled but didn't laugh, even though they weren't on the same teams it was clear the entire S.T.A.R.S unit got along well.

She hoped that after the mission was over the feeling of not belonging, of inadequacy would vanish, it wasn't that they hadn't been welcoming but she had only been hired on to replace another team member. She wanted to be part of the team in her own right, not to be though as the rookie, the replacement or the new girl just another member of the team.

She knew that it was kind of unrealistic to expect that much this early, but it was what she truly wanted at that moment more than anything, she had traded in her future of becoming a doctor for this, it was to be her life from now on. She wanted to belong here.

Rebecca was brought out of her thoughts by the office door opening and Captain Wesker walking in, as soon as he did so the laughter quickly died down and everyone seemed to suddenly start acting a lot more seriously, as through they were trying to seem like they had all been hard at work.

Captain Wesker didn't seem to be fooled or impressed by this and he glanced at all of his team members who all seemed to look uncomfortable under his gaze. He turned to look at Enrico and spoke firmly. "It's almost time Captain, I would recommend that you start preparing to go." The tone of Wesker's voice made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

Both men may have been captains but as Wesker was in command of Alpha team he was in overall charge and thus Enrico was his subordinate as well, Wesker answered to no one but the Chief of Police.

Rebecca had only met Chief Irons once, on the day that she had joined the police force, and she hoped that she would never have to be alone in a room with him again, he was a creepy man with small dark eyes like a rat and unpleasant looking face that was dominated by a bushy moustache, Rebecca was raised not to judge by appearances but something about the man set her on edge.

The way he had looked at her, like how a lion looked at a gazelle before it ripped it's prey apart, had caused her to get out of the room as soon as possible. Considering how she heard that many of his secretaries quit after a few months and the whispers about how they quit, well, she was just glad that she had chosen to trust her instincts.

Enrico nodded in agreement and the Bravo members shot to attention, Wesker glanced at his subordinates and nodded towards the still open door, the Alphas all made their own way out of the office, muttering goodbyes and wishing them good luck as they went, as soon as they had all filed out of the room, looking for all the world like a bunch of misbehaving school children, Wesker nodded to Enrico and followed his team out, not bothering to shut the door.

Enrico sighed and looked around at his team. "All right people, let's get to it! Kevin!" He shouted at the helicopter pilot who peaked his head up. "Is the helicopter completely serviced?"

"Did a check just over an hour ago, she's ready to fly."

"Go back up there and get the engine running, I want us ready to go as soon as we're ready." Enrico ordered and Kevin nodded before running out of the room, the captain turned to the rest of his team mates and began to bark further orders. "Forest, Edward, make sure that we have a decent stock of weapons in the hold on the chopper, don't go crazy but make sure we have all of our bases covered."

Both men nodded and left the office, as soon as they left Enrico turned to Richard. "Go and make sure that all our radios are in working condition and store them in the helicopter and then make sure that the radio in the chopper in working as well."

"You got it boss." Richard said with an almost lazy looking salute before he strolled out of the room, it may have been a trick of the light but Rebecca was sure that she could almost see Enrico trying to fight against a smirk.

He finally turned to her and Kenneth. "You two go and pack everything we might need flares, extra batteries for out flashlights and anything else that you think might be useful, speaking of Ken make sure that you pack some medical supplies as well, I know it's Rebecca's job but just in case."

Kenneth and Rebecca nodded and stood up before leaving the office, they decided to forgo using the elevator as they were on something of a time limit so the two of them quickly ran down one of the stations many staircases all the way down to the basement level where the supply depot was located, the basement was unfortunately still as creepy as she remembered.

Kenneth opened the door to the depot and the two S.T.A.R.S members walked in, the room was practically overflowing with supplies such as flares, various medical supplies, canned food and tons of other supplies that would be useful in dozens of situations, if a survivalist walked in here then they would probably die from sheer joy.

At the back of the room was a wall of metal mesh with a counter behind, there was a small hole at the bottom of the mesh where someone behind it could slid items from behind the mesh. There was a woman who seemed to be in her late fifties, her grey hair was tied back into a pony tail and was wearing a small pair of glasses and dressed in a grey shirt, a orange vest that was so puffy that it reminded Rebecca of a life jacket and blue jeans, Kenneth stepped towards the mesh and gave the woman a smile. "Hey Martha."

"Hey hon, what do you need?" The old woman said with a smile, her eyes glanced over to Rebecca. "This the new girl?" She asked Kenneth, when the man nodded Martha smiled at Rebecca and greeted her warmly. "Hey there hon, you alright?"

"Not too bad." Rebecca said with a shy smile as she kept her head down.

"Good to hear it, now, lets get you two kitted out. What do you need?"

After fifteen minutes of sorting out what they would need the two S.T.A.R.S members were just about ready to go, Rebecca had filled the large medical pouch clipped to the back of her belt with as much medical supplies as she could fit into it, antibiotics and antiseptic and bandages and a large bag of cotton balls, ice packs, a reel of sutures and a few small needles to thread as well injection needles. Her pack almost felt like it was going to burst.

Aside from the medical side Rebecca had also personally taken a small box of flares as well as extra strength batteries for her flashlight, a single pair of them would last for twelve hours and the pack held eight batteries which meant she could keep her flashlight on for two days, not counting the two batteries already in her flashlight.

Kenneth was loaded down much the same as she was, batteries for his flashlight and flares, he also asked for a long clear tube which Rebecca soon recognised as a glow stick that light up as it was shaken, he also got a container of fingerprint power and a small UV light.

They also filled two large duffle bags with supplies, more batteries for all of the flashlights and tins and tins of canned food as well as three large bottles of water and a small camp fire stove, they could be out in the forest for days so they would need to eat.

They zipped the bags up and both slung one over their shoulders, with a shout goodbye to Martha, Kenneth and Rebecca left the depot.

The two of them began to walk back upstairs, though this time their trip took a great deal longer considering they were weighed down far more heavily this time, and it took them almost twenty minutes before they got back to the floor where their office was located but they did not stop there, they continued to ascend the stairs until they finally reached the top floor.

Kenneth pushed open the door to the roof and Rebecca heaved out a sigh of relief as she saw the Bravo team helicopter sitting in the middle of the flat roof, she half ran, half stumbled over to the helicopter and placed the heavy bag into the helicopter, panting as she did so. She really needed to put some more muscle on.

Kenneth placed his bag next to hers and clapped Rebecca on the shoulder, the two of them sat in the open doorway of the helicopter and waited for a moment to catch their breath. Kevin was sitting in the cockpit and getting ready to fly.

The door to the roof opened once more and Edward, Forest and Enrico stepped out on to the roof, Rebecca and Kenneth stood out of the way so Forest and Edward could get in and began to store weapons into the hold, shotguns, sub-machine guns and a dozen spare pistols and dozens of magazines and boxes of ammunition for each.

"We all loaded up?" Enrico asked as Forest and Edward finished up and as his eyes strayed to the bags.

"Yep, all the basics." Kenneth said as put his hands on his knees and leaned forward.

Enrico nodded and waited for Edward and Forest to completely finish and get sat down, Edward in the co-pilot seat and Forest in the back, Richard came walked through the door with a similar duffel bag slung over his shoulder, without saying a word he climbed aboard the helicopter and saw down near towards the front. "All right." Enrico muttered before he nodded. "Let's get going people, the sooner we go the sooner we can come back."

Rebecca and Kenneth climbed in and took their own seats, next to Richard and Enrico climbed in before sliding the helicopter door shut. Once he was sure that it was firmly shut he sat in the seat nearest to the cockpit and shouted. "Alright! Let's get in the air!"

It took less than twenty seconds for the helicopter to take off and in another ten it was hovering over the R.P.D building, the helicopter began to head east towards the mountains and the forest. Rebecca looked out of her window and looked down at the city below, the sky had already began to turn dark when they had all been sent to gather their supplies so there were not that many out at the moment but the few there were really did look like ants from all the way up hear.

The sprawling urban centre soon faded into a few small suburbs and then even those faded, becoming a field of green grass with only a farm house and a barn or two to attest to any life, soon the grass became trees and there was no sign of any life at all.

"We are approaching Quadrant Four Beta, repeat we are approaching Quadrant Four Beta." Kevin's voice came over the helicopter intercom and Rebecca looked back through the window, she wasn't sure because now it was almost pitch black but just peeking over the trees she thought that she could just about make out the outline of a chimney...

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that reminded her of a bottle rocket and the entire helicopter seemed to shake, the interior was bathed in red light and a siren began to sound out. "Kevin! Kevin! Report! What was that!?" Enrico shouted, sounding desperate to be heard over the wailing siren.

"I don't know, but the engine failed! Oh god! We're going down!" Kevin screamed and the elevator began to plummet towards the ground, it's metal body crashing through the thick branches and sliding into a small clearing.

As it fully came to rest, all was silent. Even the sirens had stopped. It seemed there was not a sound to be heard.

And then, somewhere off in the distance, a wolf howled.

End of Chapter Twenty-Five.

* * *

**Please follow, favourite and review.**


	27. Chapter 26

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Six.

Rebecca came to with a low groan and the first thing she did was check the back of her head, when her hand came back spotless she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It would be a great start to her first mission if she managed to fracture her skull. She quickly began to glance around the helicopter and got up out of her seat to check on her teammates.

They were all still conscious so there was at least that, before she could unclip her medical pack she heard Enrico curse loudly and she turned to face the front of the helicopter. Enrico was leaning into the cockpit and glaring at Kevin.

"What the hell happened!?" The man roared, the sound was amplified in the small space of the helicopter and it made Rebecca's head pound, for a moment she wondered if she had gained a concussion but she quickly discarded that idea, there was no nausea or blurriness in her vision and she was able to think clearly so she thought she was alright.

"I don't know! We just suddenly lost engine power." Kevin replied as he and Edward tried to get power back to the cockpit, after a few moments he cursed lowly and slammed his hands hard against the controls, Edward said nothing but it was clear by the look on his face that he wasn't happy with what he was seeing either.

"The engine is completely dead, I am not getting anything from it. This doesn't make any sense at all." Kevin said as he pulled off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was serviced, it was fine."

"Who serviced it last?" Enrico asked in between coughs, it just suddenly occurred to Rebecca that something in the helicopter was on fire and she quickly decided to slide open the door.

"It was me, me and Chambers." Suddenly she felt everyone's eyes on her and it occurred to her that opening the door to the helicopter as they were speaking about who might have caused it to crash was probably a bad image.

"I did everything perfectly! Kevin watched me as I did it! It was fine!" Sounding as hysterical and desperate as she did probably didn't help her case but she couldn't help it, she took a deep breath to calm herself and counted to five slowly in her head. "It was perfectly fine when I finished checking."

"Chambers, relax. We know you didn't do anything wrong." Enrico soothed and Rebecca wanted to slap him in the face for how condescending he sounded, but not more than she wanted to slap herself in the face for panicking even before they managed to get out of the helicopter. "Getting the door open's a good idea, Richard, Ken give her a hand and when everyone's out I want you to have Chambers check you over for any injuries. Kevin, any chance that you can reach HQ?"

"No, the radio's out. I don't get this." The frustration in the pilot's voice was palpable as he fiddled with the controls. "Losing engine power shouldn't affect the radio but there's just no signal."

With a grunt Kenneth and Richard managed to slide the door open and they stepped out into the dark clearing before helping her out of the helicopter, the air had a bite to it but other than that it was actually quite a pleasant night and compared to the acrid smell of the smoke in the helicopter the fresh air of the forest was as close to heaven as Rebecca would get at the moment.

The grass crunched under her boots as she stepped on and rain drops shone like silver in the light of the moon, dark clouds seemed to be gathering and it would more than likely rain again soon enough and Rebecca was dreading it as it would most likely be a heavy downpour. They needed to find cover and the helicopter wouldn't do, maybe they could stay in the old Spencer Estate.

Assuming they could find it, the forest was only light by the light of the moon and it would be lost to them when the clouds covered it up. They had flashlights of course but they would only do so much good, they wouldn't be able to find their way back to the city even if they had too.

Rebecca let out a small sigh, there was no point in worrying about it now. They all had a job to do and they were going to get it done, Rebecca ordered the men to sit down on the ground so she could check them over for any injuries, Kenneth and Richard were both fine aside from a few bruises but Forest had had a long scratch running down one of his arms all though all he complained about was that his ink was getting ruined.

She quickly sterilized the wound and wrapped a roll of gauze before covering it with bandages, Rebecca was just grateful that it didn't need any stiches as while she was fairly confident in her skills doing it in the dark by torchlight was not something she had ever practiced before and it was very easy to make a wound a great deal worse when you were trying to stich it.

Now all she had to do was check on Edward, Kevin and Enrico and she could give the entire team a clean bill of health. They were still in the helicopter however trying to see if they could do anything to get the radio back online. After a while it became clear that the three men were fighting a losing battle and they made their way out of the crashed vehicle, the pilot and co-pilot made their way to the tail of the helicopter as the captain walked over to the rest of them so he could address them.

"Alright team, listen up. We can't get the radio back online so Kevin and Edward are going to see what went wrong with engine and fix it if they can. But I am not going to lie to any of you, we shouldn't get our hopes up." Enrico waited for a moment to his announcement to settle in and see how they all reacted to it before he continued to speak. "But that's not our problem, we have a job to do and we're going to see it through."

"If the radio's down and we can't get the bird back in the sky, how are we supposed to get back to town?" Forest was the one who asked that and Rebecca had to admit that suddenly his wound made her more nervous, it wasn't serious and she had treated it but if they were stuck out here for a long time and they were forced to engage with the murderers than it could get worse and he would need proper medical attention that Rebecca wouldn't be able to provide for him.

"If we can't reach the RPD by radio or by being able to fly back then we will fall back on to standard operating procedure." Rebecca may have been the new girl but the slight change of atmosphere was noticeable enough for even her to pick up on. What had been a little residing tenseness due to the helicopter crashing had changed into a mixture of irritation and fear and it was more than understandable.

The standard operating procedure for S.T.A.R.S in a situation where all contact had been lost by one of the teams out in the field was to wait for twenty-four hours, the S.T.A.R.S officers could be in a situation where they had to maintain radio silence or they could be under enemy fire and be unable to use their radios at the time but by the time twenty-four hours had passed with no word then it had to be assumed that something had gone wrong and at that point the second team would be sent in to assist.

The long and the short of it was that if they couldn't fix the helicopter then they were going to be stuck out here for twenty-four hours, Rebecca had never been very fond of roughing it but she would've been able to mange if this had just been a normal forest and all they had to worry about was a bear or a wolf but there were cannibals in the woods, a lot of them.

It was hardly the most ideal first mission, what she wouldn't give for a nice simple robbery.

"God fucking damn it!" Edward's outburst shocked her, not just because of the sheer anger in his voice and how suddenly it had come but because it was the most emotion that she had ever heard Edward express. The large man stormed over to them with Kevin following behind him, the pilot's expression crossed between furious, confused and hurt.

"Someone fucking sabotaged us!" Edward roared as he threw a hunk of metal down at their feet, it was a square piece of metal with a few wires sticking out it and there was a small black box sticking out of the middle of the metal. Rebecca wasn't an explosive expert but she knew more than enough to know that she was looking at what remained of a bomb.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kenneth asked in a breath of disbelief as he knelt down to get a better look at the contraption, Richard knelt down next to him with a grim look on his face.

"The detonator is radio controlled, not time based." Richard explained as he examined the device, using his combat knife to pry open the cover of the black box so he could take a better look inside. "The helicopter must've flown within range of a signal and that caused it to detonate."

"What sort of cannibals have access to that sort of hardware?" Kenneth asked and it was a good question, they were in the middle of the woods and there was nothing around for miles and miles. And yet, they had access to radio controlled explosives? It didn't make any sense.

"You're missing the important part, the bomb was planted on the helicopter and we didn't land, we left straight from the police station which means someone at the station planted the bomb." Edward's words came over Rebecca like a bucket full of cold water being dumped on to her head, someone in the police department had done this? Why would anyone do that?

"Who? I checked over everything the night before we were due to leave and that wasn't there, hell, I did a check a fucking hour before we were due to leave and that wasn't there. I'm sure of it!" Kevin shouted, off all his conflicting emotions anger seemed to be the one that won.

"And then Enrico sent you up to the roof to get the engine running, by yourself." Edward spat and Kevin's eyes narrowed into a glare and for a moment Rebecca though that Kevin was going to hit him but before he could Enrico stepped in between them.

"Everyone, just calm the fuck down. Okay? I don't know why anyone would plant that bomb and I don't know who did it, Kevin you left the helicopter alone long enough that anyone could've gotten up there and messed with it before we were due to leave. Now, we are stuck out here and there is nothing we can do about that. What we can do is our fucking jobs, that sounds better to me than standing around and arguing. Alright?" Enrico spoke, though it was clear that his words to calm down were not suggestions.

Still, Edward and Kevin both managed to calm down all through they still shot one another intense glares, Rebecca wasn't certain how they would be able to work together ever again. What was worse than being accused of being a traitor, it wasn't something that could easily be forgiven.

"Now, Kevin I want you to stay with the helicopter and do whatever you can to try and fix the engine." Enrico commanded.

"I'll do what I can boss but with just me...don't hold your breath, that's all I can say."

"Understood, but still just do what you can. As for the rest of us I want us to spread out in a circle, we should be roughly close to the estate but I have no idea in what direction we are in. So, Richard and I will head north, Edward and Kenneth can go east and Rebecca and Forest can go east, when you see the estate make sure that you radio the rest of us. Do not go in on your own. Everyone clear?"

"Clear!" The group responded and them they sorted themselves into their pairs, Forest wouldn't have been her first choice to be paired off with as she would've preferred to be with Richard or Kenneth but she would make do with Forest. Rebecca turned the flashlight which was mounted under the barrel of her gun and shone the beam into the thick woods.

Forest and Rebecca began to make their way through the trees, going slow so they wouldn't trip over any branches. Off in the distance Rebecca could hear the sound of wolves howling and dogs barking.

With a sudden cry Rebecca fell to the floor as her feet caught on a particularly thick branch, her gun slipped from her fingers and went sliding into the grass and Rebecca cursed as landed face first on the ground. The pain was nothing compared to the humiliation she felt when she heard Forest turning around and coming back to help her up, he was never going to let her live this down.

Her first mission and she wound up falling flat on her face, she wanted to shoot herself. It was a shame she lost her gun.

Forest let out a chocked of gasp and Rebecca looked up to see him standing there, his eyes wide and his skin pale. Rebecca pushed herself up and turned her head around to look behind her.

She honestly tried to stop it but she couldn't hold back the shriek that escaped from her mouth as her eyes locked gaze with the empty eye sockets of the rotting face.

End of Chapter Twenty-Six

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**With much thanks,**

**Doctorwhofan12345.**


	28. Chapter 27

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Seven

Wesker settled down on to his sofa and opened up his laptop, turning it on as he used a bottle opener to take off the cap of a bottle of beer, it was some generic brand that Wesker had never heard of and he would never normally drink this sort of swill but at the moment it was the best that he had to hand and he was at least capable of swallowing it.

Bravo's helicopter would've gone down about now, assuming they went to the right grid. Wesker had insisted that the first grid they search be the one closest to the estate, he hadn't commanded them only suggested because on the off chance that any of them did survive the next twenty-four hours then he wouldn't be quite as big a suspect.

A lot of his plan was riding on luck, most of Bravo he was certain would get to the mansion as it was in the centre of the gird and they would need to find a place where they could take shelter for the night and the mansion was the nearest place, the problem was there were some variables that even Wesker could not account for. The estate was also close to the train line that Umbrella owned and while it would be a long walk back they could theoretically make it back to the city by following the tracks.

There was also the off chance that the entire team had been killed when the helicopter had crashed, it was a slim possibility but it was a possibility none the less. It made things difficult if that as happened as if he was to gather accurate combat data then he needed two teams of subjects, one to set the base and the other to see how they preformed against those results.

If it turned out that Bravo Team had died when their helicopter had gone down then it made things more difficult for him but it wouldn't be impossible. Also if they did find the train tracks then they could also find the train itself and that presented an entire host of other problems, it was possible that they could get themselves killed by whatever had forced the train to stop and that would be unfortunate, he already had a team taking care of the train and if they happened to come across them then the team of Umbrella commandos would have no choice but to eliminate them, anything to protect the company secrets.

After a few more minutes there was a beep from the laptop and Wesker quickly hit a few keys in sequence and a small window popped open on the screen and Wesker was granted with the sight of the forest, coloured green by the night vision. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing on the other side of the feed and Wesker hit a button the keyboard. "Commander, can you read me?"

"I can read you Doctor Wesker, we touched down just over fifteen minutes ago." Commander Yanovich's calm voice filled his apartment. "We're close to the train's last know location, however I should let you know that five minutes ago we heard a helicopter and then what sounded like a crash. Please advice, should we investigate?"

At least he knew that the bomb he had planted on the helicopter had detonated, he had been half expecting that it would have malfunctioned. It would make sense given his luck at the moment. The bomb didn't have a timer, he couldn't risk it detonating while it was still at the police station after all. The bomb would detonate when it received a certain radio signal and the signal was being broadcast from the lab which he had setup the night before Bravo had left, Wesker couldn't enter the lab but he could use his laptop to connect to his terminal in the lab and rig it to broadcast the signal that would bring the helicopter down.

"Negative, it's just the local police force. If you happen across them then deal with it but otherwise they are to be left alone." Wesker said with a frown, he had hoped that the team he had sent in would have already found the train but he would have to worry about it later. "Remember, a clean sweep. Try and find out whatever caused the train to stop and deal with any hosts. Do you have what you need to destroy the train?"

"My team's always prepared Doctor. I'll keep you updated." And from that moment on their was only silence as Wesker watched the team advance through the woods, he was uncertain how effective they would be as it had been a while since this unit had been into the thick of it as it were. They had been stationed in Raccoon City as a standby unit and had not seen action in years.

Spencer had ordered an investigation in to the management training facility but other teams had been brought in to handle that and there had been still no word for them so they were more than likely dead. Wesker's plan was for the team to clear the train of any and all hostiles and then for them to get it running again, they would then take the train deeper into the forest and then stop it not far from the training facility. They would then destroy the train and investigate the training facility, to confirm if Spencer was right in his suspicions about the virus leaking from there.

From there things became rather complicated, the old mansion that the training canter had been set up in would need to be destroyed as well regardless if it had been the source of the leak or not but he was a little unsure as to how they would manage to do that. Most Umbrella facilities had a self destruct system that could be use in the event of an outbreak, partly to contain the infection but more often than not was simply used to get rid of any evidence that could be tied back to the company.

The training facility did have a self destruct system but as most of the equipment and all of the test subjects had been transferred to other facilities, following standard procedure the system would have been disarmed. It was possible that it had been overlooked but Wesker doubted it very much, if that was the case then he would need to think of another way to destroy the facility.

The team had explosives of course but only so much as they could carry and most it would be used to destroy the train, he doubted that there would be enough left over to destroy the training facility. There was the old vineyard housed in the basement of the house and if the wine had been left there then a bomb could be set in there, it would be a slow process but the entire building would burn down soon enough. It wouldn't destroy the labs as they would be shielded from the worst of it but they would be sealed off from the outside at least.

Once the training facility had been destroyed then the team would have to take a long hike through the woods to get back to their helicopter, of course the woods were crawling with infected hosts and it was more than likely that they would be killed before they made it back to their helicopter but in truth that served him better, they were U.S.S and first and foremost they were loyal to the company and the only reason that Wesker had been able to convince the team to investigate and deal with the train for him was due to the fact that the company had not ordered them not to do so.

He had taken a risk in trusting them but in truth he had been taking risks through this entire venture, he had taken a risk in hoping that Commander Yanovich or one of his men wouldn't report to the company, he had taken a risk in hoping that William wouldn't report directly to Spencer after Wesker had gone to see him in his lab, he had taken a risk in hoping that Bravo wouldn't find the bomb in the engine and he had taken a risk in assuming that the crash wouldn't kill all of them.

His entire life seemed to be composed of risks at the moment and there were still more that he would have to take before he was done. He would be as just as much danger as the rest of his team when they finally arrived in the mansion, and that was assuming that they didn't get killed on the journey there as they would be infected hosts and bio-weapons wandering the grounds outside the mansion. He had read the autopsies of all the victims that had been found thus far and many of them bore bite marks that had clearly not been made with human teeth and were more consistent with wolves, or dogs.

The virus had inconsistent effects, humans suffered from a severe loss of intelligence and from heavy necrosis which caused their movement to slow, however that only occurred in most subjects. In one out of every ten thousand something else was born out of a human being that had been infected by the T virus, a Tyrant. In truth the creature that resulted from that was not a true Tyrant, a Tyrant wasn't just created by the virus after all there were dozens of surgeries and chemical treatments that needed to be performed on the creature before it was truly battle ready. Before it was a true Tyrant.

But injecting the virus into a human and that human being that one in ten thousand gave them the building blocks they needed to start the process to make a Tyrant, the subject's skin would turn pale white, almost like the colour of milk and it would lose all of it's hair and the lips and the gums would pull back from the teeth which would become more pronounced. The subject would also continue to develop muscles at an alarming rate.

The virus was unstable of course and never truly stopped mutating and an apparatus had to be fitted to all of the Tyrants to constantly pump them full of a chemical mixture to keep them under control, a regular Tyrant was beyond dangerous but Wesker had seen recordings of what second stage mutations were like and he had no desire to see them in real life.

His thoughts drifted to the Tyrant that was being held in stasis in the bottom level of the lab, he had to admit that it would be a shame to see it go as he could appreciate the sheer mastery that had gone into creating it. Doctor Smith had never been quiet about the fact that she had been the head of the Tyrant program back in the day and she had created the first two models.

The T-001 had been deemed a failure by upper management and they had ordered that it was to be incinerated despite all of Doctor Smith's protests, she had seemed so proud of it from what Wesker could recall of those times. Still, her objections had fallen on deaf ears and the creature had been disposed off and Doctor Smith had been ordered to begin work now a newer model, and she had been warned to make certain that none of the flaws would be present in this newer model.

The T-002 had been an significant improvement over it's other model, one of the main problems with the T-001 had been that it's spinal cord had been exposed and it made for an obvious target and it had also affected the creature's nervous system, the thing would often experience tremors and sometimes it would even suffer from full on seizures. Needless to say it wouldn't suit as a weapon.

The T-002 had it's problems, while the process had been improved so that the spinal cord wouldn't burst out of the thing's back and they had managed to avoid damage to the nervous system, the creature's speed was marked as a weakness, the thing had leg's like tree trunks and it couldn't carry it over anything other than a slow plod. Many battlefield scenarios had pointed out that it would be very easy for a tank to line up it's canon and blow the thing to pieces.

Still, it had been considered a marked improvement so Doctor Smith had just narrowly avoid being "accidently" run over in the company parking lot, it hadn't been improved enough however and the project had been taken out of her hands and the woman had never forgotten that. The T-002 had been left in the lab as a reminder and Wesker often found Doctor Smith just staring at the creature in it's stasis tube, perhaps wondering what she could have done differently.

It suddenly occurred to Wesker that Doctor Smith was more than likely dead, and if she wasn't then she would be soon. The thought didn't upset him exactly, he had not liked the woman. He hadn't like any of the staff if he was going to be honest about it, he barely knew half of their names, it just surprised him. It hadn't really occurred to him until this moment that he wouldn't be seeing any of the people he had spent close to ten years working with ever again, most of them would be dead.

It was a sobering thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Commander Yanovich's voice. "Doctor Wesker, we have found the train. I repeat we have found the train." Wesker snapped his gaze back to the screen of his laptop and he couldn't stop the smirk from forming on the face as he saw the Ecliptic Express appear from out of the darkness of the forest.

"Excellent work, Commander. Please proceed." Wesker couldn't officially give them any commands so he just had to hope that they would go along with what he wanted, it was another of the seemingly endless risks that he had to take lately. "Proceed with caution, I doubt it will be without danger."

"Understood Doctor." And with that there was silence aside from the team's breathing and the sound of a cricket chirping off in the distance, one of the team members reached out with their hand and slid one of the train compartment's doors open and team suddenly hurried inside, their machine guns held up and their night vision brought the dark compartment to horrifying light.

It was a passenger compartment with chairs lining both sides of the compartment, the only space that held no chairs was a space for the door so people could walk in without bumping into the chairs. All of the chairs were ripped and splattered with stains that Wesker couldn't make out the colour of due to the night vision but given the state that the cabin was in he was fairly certain that he could make an educated guess. Above the chairs hung nets which luggage could be placed but several of them had been ripped and luggage was strewn about the compartment, some on the floor and some in the chairs.

Something that sounded like a cross between someone chocking and someone coughing filled Wesker's ears and he was almost certain that he heard someone vomiting. "Apologises Doctor." Yanovich said, sounding uncomfortable which Wesker had to admit he found difficult to imagine as the man had always seemed to be a professional. "There is an...odour."

"God, what is that?" Another voice that Wesker didn't recognise asked, he hadn't bothered to learn any of their names aside from Yanovich. There wasn't much point after all. "I've been on terrible missions before and I've smelt a lot of shit, rotting flesh, burning flesh, rotting and burning flesh. But I've never smelt anything half as bad as that."

"It doesn't matter, we've got a job to do. Richards, get a hold of yourself we've got a job to do." As soon as the commander was uttered the noises stopped, almost as if they had never started. "We will proceed to the driver's compartment."

The began to move towards the door that would lead into the next compartment but Wesker couldn't help but feel uneasy, there had clearly been signs of a struggle, a slaughter to be more accurate, and yet there were no bodies. Infected hosts didn't have the intelligence to open doors and while they could break them down if there were enough of them and they beat on the door both doors were still completely intact without any sign of damage. He did not like it.

As the solider in the lead opened the door he was sent flying backwards after he was hit by something so fast that Wesker didn't have any time to make out what it was, he could see the roof of the compartment as the solider was sent flying and then he came to a harsh landing on the floor, his machine gun flying from his grip. From off camera Wesker heard gun shots and shouting and Wesker quickly began to type on his laptop, all of the soldiers would be wearing cameras and he could tap into another feed. He needed to see what was happening.

He accessed another feed but all he saw was a large fist colliding with the solider's face, breaking the camera that was mounted on the helmet and more than likely the solider's skull. The gunfire continued as Wesker tried to access another feed but all to soon it died down and there were screams to retreat, to run. Yanovich and a few of his men that there were left ran deeper into the train but soon enough the gunfire resumed and Wesker frowned, it seemed that they wouldn't be of any more use. More than likely they would be dead before they reached the front compartment.

Wesker swapped back to feed that he was watching originally, he needed to see what it was. But all too soon he wished that he hadn't as the creature that attack the team stepped into view of the camera. Staring down at the whimpering man with cold eyes, dead eyes.

_Marcus._

The dead man raised up his foot and brought it down hard on to the man's face, breaking the camera as well and Wesker reached out and turned off the laptop. He didn't need to see anymore.

And as Wesker sat there in the darkness of his apartment, he simply tried his best to stop himself from shaking.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven.

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long, everyone. On top of writing other stuff I have also been playing Resident Evil Seven! What does everyone think of it? I honestly thought that it was really, really good! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always please leave a review, a favourite and a follow.**

**Love, **

**Doctorwhofan12345.**


	29. Chapter 28

Resident Evil:

The Whole Story.

Chapter Twenty**-**Eight.

"I am telling you, I'm sure that I heard something." Forest said as he gazed into the darkness of the forest, his flashlight cutting through the dim but only revealing the branches of trees and the will grass that had never been cut. "It almost sounded like gunfire."

"I heard it too." Edward said as he moved to stand next to Forest, his face seemed to always have a scowl permanently fixed to it and right now it seemed to be even more intense than usual. "It sounded like a fully automatic weapon, an assault rifle or maybe a submachine gun."

"Do you think that it belonged to one of these guys? I mean, this is a military jeep right?" Rebecca asked as she came to stand next to them, peering into the darkness. It suddenly occurred to her that this really did seem like something out of a scary move. She honestly expected something to come bursting out of the woods and scream right into her face.

That would almost be preferable to what was at her back, the stench still made her gag and if she turned around then she was fairly certain that she would lose her breakfast, lunch and dinner. And she was not going to let that happen, if it did then she would never be able to live it down.

She would always be known as the newbie who couldn't handle it, and she didn't want that. She didn't want anything like that, she couldn't fall apart on her first mission. She took a few deep breaths and tried to get the image out of her face but no matter how hard she tried, how tightly she closed her eyes, what she had seen had been one of the worst things she had ever seen in her life.

She knew that her job wasn't exactly going to be a picnic and the possibility of losing her lunch was always going to be there but this was beyond anything of what she could have expected, not in her worst nightmares could have imagined that. She was certain that it would haunt her for weeks to come. It would probably never leave her.

One of the men were laying in the jeep draped over the driver's side door, it's front had been wreaked harshly by the tree that it had collided against at what Rebecca could only assume had been at full speed, and his throat had been torn up by something, whatever it had been had made a mess of his neck as there was no skin left, simply a gaping hole.

A large shard of glass ran straight through his head, the once clear surface turned black due to the dark blood that had now turned black. It was a horrible way to die, she could tell that just by looking at the body. Kenneth had been examining the body for a bit and managed to determine that he had died from the throat wound rather from anything to do with the car wreck. He also said the bites didn't seemed to be human which seemed to rule out any connection to the cannibals.

As horrible as the body in the jeep was to look at it was nothing compared to what lay near the jeep, it had been what Rebecca had tripped on which had lead to them discovering the jeep in the first place. It was another man but he was in much worse shape than his friend, his face was torn in places and Rebecca could see that a few tiny shards of glass had embedded themselves into his skin.

His eyes were empty. His eyes were just...gone, something had picked his sockets clean. Not just the eyes them self but all the gore behind the eyes only leave two black, empty holes. It almost make it's face look like a cheep mask, almost at the very least. That wasn't truly the worst of it, she honestly wasn't sure what was. The back of his head had been blown out, he had been shot.

It was a terrible thing to think but she hoped he had been shot before all the rest of this had happened to him. A shot to the back of the head was less painful then anything else that had happened to him before this. His legs were twisted at different angles which must of happened when he had been thrown from the jeep. There were clumps of grass in his hands and dirt under his fingernails and dragging trails behind his body and Kenneth told them that suggested that he had been trying to drag himself away from the jeep.

Chunks of flesh had been torn from his body but Kenneth had been unable to identify the bite marks, they definitely were not human but they didn't belong to any wolf or dog that he had ever seen. Rebecca wasn't the forensics officer but as the medic she was expected to assist him and for the little amount of time she had been able to hold down her lunch to help him with examining the body, she found that the bite marks seemed odd to her as well. They almost looked like dozens of little puncture marks that had been clustered together.

She had never seen anything like it, and Kenneth was completely lost as to what they could be as well. So, on top of investigating cannibals, being inside a crashing helicopter and facing what horror movie directors could only wish that they could recreate, they also had another mystery to pile on top of all of that.

Her first mission, so far could be considered to be a failure. Rebecca let out a sigh, half hoping that none of her team mates had heard that before she turned around to face the jeep and walked back over to it. Taking care not to trip over the bodies or to disturb Kenneth's work. He was still examining the bodies with an intense look on his face, clearly hoping that they would reveal some clue as what had happened to them, who had done it to him.

Richard and Enrico were both checking the jeep itself, Richard checking around the driver's seat and the backseat while Enrico was checking in the trunk. Rebecca moved around to the passenger side door of the jeep and shinned her light, the upholstery of the seat had been ripped which she could only assume was due to the glass of the window smashing. Her flashlight reflected on the tiny slivers of glass.

She turned her attention to the glove box and reached out to touch it, as soon as her hand came into contact however she pulled it back with a cry of revulsion. The glove box seemed to be coated in something cold, wet, thick and slimy and when she focused her light back on to the glove compartment she could that whatever it was it was coated thickly, almost like strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

But whatever it was, it was not strawberry jam. It was see through. It reminded her of gelatine that had not been flavoured though not quite as thick at that as this was still running. A hand came down on her shoulder and she let out another gasp before she spun around to face Richard who offered her an apologetic smile.

"You really do have to stop doing that." She said as she placed her hand on her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control, when she felt the slime squishing against her chest she let out a groan that was equal parts disgust and frustration as she pulled her hand away, most of the slime had gone to her vest but a few threads insisted on clinging to the surface of her glove.

As soon as they got back home she wasn't going to stop washing her hands for at least a week. She didn't expect that working for a police task group was going to be glamorous work, she hadn't signed up to be an Angel. But honestly, this was just disgusting.

"Sorry, I'll work on it. I promise. Are you okay? I think you made enough noise just now to wake the dead." She didn't know why, but Richard's words sent a chill down her spine. When she had been a child her father always let her stay up late when horror movies had come on late and one of her favourites had always been Night of the living dead.

Her mother had never like that her father had always let her watch it, never mind the fact that it was a horror movie but also for the fact that it was always on late at night and most of those nights were school nights. But as a kid she had never really cared, she had always thought that her mother was being so unfair to her. She was smart for a girl her age, everyone always said it. She could handle a scary movie.

And if she stayed up late that night then she would simply go to bed early the next night, it was easy.

Of course looking back on the movie now, it had terrified her more than words could say. Just something about the way the living dead had moved had been enough to scare her back then. Of course, looking back on it after reading dozens of medical textbooks now she knew that it was actually quite an accurate depiction of how a living corpse would move, if such a thing could ever exist.

Their bodies had been rotting for days before they got up and walked, their joints would be stiff with rigamortis. They wouldn't be able to move in anything faster than a slow lumber.

But at the time, as a little girl, she had not been thinking of any that. She had thought that the reason that the zombies had moved like that was because they knew that their victory was an inevitability, that they would catch up with the heroes and eat them until their was nothing left. There was no reason for them to hurry.

Rebecca noticed that Richard was staring at her and looked like he was about to start clicking his fingers in front of her face to try and snap her out of her thoughts. She felt a flush creeping up her neck and let out a nervous little laugh. "Sorry about that, I was just thinking that would be typical wouldn't it? Crashing in a helicopter into a forest full of zombies? It seems quite apt for the day we've had."

"See? That's the way to do it. Never try and take all of it too seriously otherwise you'll lose your mind with worrying." Richard offered her that grin again and Rebecca returned it with what she hoped was a more confident one of the one that she had been sporting before. "Any way, what's with the scream that would make Jaime Lee blush?"

"It was not a scream, it was a gasp. If that." Rebecca said with a scoff and she looked back down at her hand, Richard shone his light down at it and Rebecca wiggled her fingers. "I have no idea what this is but the glove compartment is smothered with it."

"Whatever it is there's some in the boot as well, and under the tires." They both turned to face Enrico who was looking at them both with concern and what resembled uncertainty brewing in his dark eyes. "I have no idea what this is but do whatever you can not to get it on your skin."

"Okay, but with permission sir can I try and get into the glove compartment? There might be something in there to help us find out what happened here." Rebecca asked, Enrico looked uncertain for a few moments but after those had passed he let out a slow nod and Rebecca turned her attention back on to the glove box.

She didn't truly fancy the idea of touching it again with her hands even with her gloves on, she glanced around the forest and saw a large stick near by. She leaned down and picked it up and jammed the thin end at the slit at the top of the compartment. She began to push down on the wide end and Richard came to help her, it took some effort but finally the hatch came off, hanging limply from the hinges.

Rebecca took her flashlight and shone the light into the compartment, she could already see that there were some papers inside but most of them were damp with the same slime. Some were limp and were completely illegible now but some had been shielded from the worst of it.

She reached in, trying to stop herself from shivering as a large glob of slime landed on to her sleeve and soaked though it, chilling her skin and her bones. When she got back to the city she was going to run a bath so hot that dragons would burn in it and she would rub herself raw. She took hold of a piece of paper that had not been ruined, though it was still damp around the corners, and she held it up so Richard could shine his light on it.

As she read from the paper she was vaguely aware of the other members of the team gathering around them, the sound of the boots crunching down on the grass in the silence was almost deafening. "What did you find?" Enrico asked as he stood next to Richard and stared at the paper.

"It looks like a transfer notice, this was a military transfer. A prison one. Hang on." Rebecca had to squint at the paper as some of the smile was now running down it and smearing some of the papers. "William Steven Coen. Age; thirty years old, Height; six feet, four inches. Rank; Second Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corp; Ethnicity; Caucasian. Black hair with blue eyes. Distinguishing features; large tribal tattoo on left arm which spells out Motherlove."

"Second Lieutenant Coen was being transferred to Ragthon Army Base, for...for execution." Rebecca breathed out as she read those words over again, just to make sure that she hadn't misread them. Edward walked over to her side and ripped the piece of paper out of her hands and scowled down at it.

"Ragthon Army Base is five miles west of Harvardville, that's on the other side of the mountains." Enrico pointed out as he crossed his arms, deep in his own thoughts. "They must have come from Arklay Army Base. Poor bastards, came all this way out and they'll never get to go home again."

"Second Lieutenant Coen was due to be executed due to the murders of fifty-seven people. Fifty-three members of an African village and four members of his own squad, the commanding officer of his unit among them." Edward read out, his anger growing and becoming more noticeable with every word that he spoke.

He glanced at the two bodies and her crumpled the piece of paper in his hand when he clenched it in to a fist. "Well, they can increase that body count to fifty-nine. That son of a bitch, these were good men who were just doing their jobs and he murdered them and escape."

"I found their dog tags." Kennath held both pairs up by their chains. "It isn't much and it isn't what they deserve, but when we get back to Raccoon we cane inform Arklay and they can make sure that these two get a proper burial."

Edward nodded but it was clear that he was still not at all happy, Kenneth let out a sigh and glanced back at the bodies. "The only thing is I'm not sure that Coen did this, I mean okay he's clearly a murderer but those marks...I'm not sure what made them but I am damn sure that no human could have."

"Whatever could have made those marks could have made them after they were dead, you said so yourself. The bite mark on the driver's throat? That could have been made by him. He could've leaned forward and given him a chomp and when Coen was free he could've used on of their guns to finish the other one off." Edward crossed his arms and stood firm. "One of their sidearms is missing."

"Maybe, but the wound of his throat, the bite marks look like canine teeth to me and while Coen may have the shot the other one that doesn't explain what all of this slime is. Come on Ed, you have to admit that a lot of stuff really doesn't make a lot of sense here."

"At any rate it really doesn't matter." Enrico spoke up and everyone turned to give him their full attention, it was kind of amazing to Rebecca how much deference the rest of Bravo team showed him, when the captain spoke up you listened. She wondered if it was the same for Captain Wesker and Alpha team.

She imagined that it was, though she guessed that he commanded more through fear than he did respect. The man was like a statue, never showing any emotions but that just made him all the more terrifying. She never liked being in the same room with him for too long, he terrified her.

"All we need to know for sure is that there is an armed mass murderer in these woods, and right now searching for him is the top priority." Enrico took out his radio and spoke in to it. "Kevin, it's me. How are the repairs coming along?"

It took for few moments but eventually there a reply, the signal wasn't the best and so Kevin's voice came out quite weak but if Rebecca strained her ears then she could just about hear him. "It's not looking to good at the second boss, there's no way that this bird is getting back in the air. Not with just me working on it."

Enrico bite his lip but was clearly doing his best to make sure that the frustration was not showing on his face as he once again spoke into the radio. "How about the radio? Any luck there?"

"Going a bit better but still probably going to be a while, the problem is that I don't know what is actually wrong with it. If I can give you my honest opinion then I think that we are probably going to bunk down in the helicopter for the night until Alpha team comes and get us."

"Alright, listen to me we've got a problem. There's an armed killer in the woods, stay in the helicopter and keep all of the doors locked and make sure that the safety of your gun if off. I would never normally say this but with this one we can't afford to take any chances."

"Got it boss, don't worry I'll keep an eye out. Over and out." Enrico placed his radio back and turned to face the rest of the team.

"Right, everyone listen up. Standard search protocol, use the jeep as a meeting point and we spread out. I don't want anyone going off on their own. Richard, you come with me. Forest, I want you to go with Kenneth and Edward, you and Rebecca can go together as well."

Rebecca didn't say anything out loud but in her head she was cursing, she knew that it wasn't professional but of all her teammates she liked Edward the least. She didn't disrespect him but she hadn't been able to speak to him about anything. Still, she was not going to say a thing about it. It wasn't professional and there were far more important things to worry about than having a crappy partner who barely talked.

But what did make her speak out was the thought that popped into her head. "Sir, I'm sorry. I don't mean to question your decisions but I do have to ask. What about the investigation, we can't just abandon it."

"We aren't, if any of us stumble on to the estate then I want that team to stay there and radio the rest of us. We will spend another hour searching for Coen and if we haven't found him then we just have to accept that's he gotten away. But at least for now we have to try and catch up with him." Enrico replied and Rebecca nodded to signify that she understood, and she knew he was right.

After making sure that all of their radios were working and that their flashlights were functioning, they each picked a direction and began to walk deeper into the forest.

For the next twenty minutes the only noise that Rebecca heard was the sound of Edwards and her own breath and footsteps, it was odd but there didn't even seem to be any animals. There were no owls hooting in the trees and there were no wolves howling in the distance, Rebecca didn't know if she had ever heard a quiet like it before in her entire life.

She briefly wondered about asking Edward if he thought that the rifle they had heard had anything to do with Coen but she decided against it, for one it could reveal their position to Coen or one of the cannibals and she knew that Edward would just give her one of those one word answers. He was almost impossible to talk to even when it was something relevant to the mission.

Rebecca suddenly saw something through the trees and she brought her light up to bare on it so she could see what it actually way, the light revealed a flash of red metal and she quickly reached out to tap Edward on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her she pointed through the trees. Edward frowned deeply and began to march over to the trees, Rebecca following after him.

As they walked through the trees what lay before them became clearer and clearer. It was a train, made of red metal and stretching for a while in both directions. It was too dark for Rebecca to see how many cars there were but she got the feeling that there were a few of them. "What's a train doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"There's a few train lines that go through the mountains but most of them are freighters or haulers, not many passenger trains. I think that this might be Umbrella's private train line." Edward suddenly stood up and walked further down the train until he came to where some large white letters were printed, when he shone his light on to them Rebecca could see the words printed on the side. "Ecliptic Express." And underneath that were the words. "Property of the Umbrella Corporation."

"Why didn't this get called in? I mean, who knows how long this thing has been out here and it doesn't look cheep." It looked like one of those high class luxury trains she had read about in her history books back in school, the ones you couldn't even dream of getting a ticket on unless you were making millions and millions. "No way Umbrella would just leave it out here, and what about the passengers?"

"I don't know. Look, that windows cracked." Edward focused his flashlight on the window of the door that lead into the car and Rebecca saw that it was cracked, like something had hit it with such forced that it began to turn into a spider web pattern. She wasn't sure what could have done that but if it was a person then they must have broken their hand doing it.

"I'm going to tell Enrico." Edward unclipped his radio from his belt and was about to hit the call button when suddenly a low moan filled the air. It sounded like someone was in pain and something about it struck Rebecca as unnervingly familiar. It was muffled as the noise was coming from inside of the train. Edward stood there, his mouth hanging open and his finger hovering over the call button.

"We have to get in there! Someone could be hurt!" Rebecca began to move towards the door but before she could reach out and take the handle Edward reached out and clamped his wrist around her arm. "Let go of me, we've got to get in there right now!"

"We can't just run into a situation where we have no idea what is happening. We need to call Enrico and assess the situation before we make decisions that could get people killed." Edward spoke and while Rebecca knew that he was making sense and they needed to inform the others, that same moan filled the air and before she truly knew what was doing she pulled away and ran for the door.

She could hear Edward calling after her but she didn't stop, she reached out and grabbed the handle of the car door and slid it to the side. It was a passenger car with rows of seats, there was no one in side of the car but she had heard the moan, she knew she had because Edward had heard it to. Suddenly the moan filled the air again and it was coming from the car to her left.

She turned and ran to the door and she could hear Edward following behind her, she supposed that this would not look good when it came to reports but at the moment none of that mattered to her. What mattered to her was that someone was injured and they needed her help and she was not going to leave them alone, no matter the cost. Edward could write whatever he wanted in his report.

Rebecca slid the door to the next car open and ran inside but as she took a few steps inside she stood, standing right in front of her was a woman dressed in a blue pantsuit with long brown hair was standing with her back to her, her left arm was hanging limply at her side and Rebecca wondered if it had fallen out of it's socket, the woman was swaying side to side on her feet, almost like she was drunk and Rebecca wondered if she had a concussion.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. We're here to help." She stepped closer and reached out to place her hand gently on the shoulder of her uninjured arm. "My name's Rebecca, if you're injured it's alright. I'm a medic, I can help. Can you sit down for me?"

"Rebecca..." Edward spoke out from behind her but she barely heard him with her attention fully focused on the woman in front of her, she seemed to be in a deep shock.

"Edward, please not now." She didn't have time to deal with him scolding her like she was a little girl, sure she defied a senior officer but she had done so to help a wounded civilian and he could yell at her once she was certain that the woman, and any other people on this train, were in stable condition. "Ma'am, could you please turn around and look at me? I need to assess what sort of situation you're in."

The woman began to turn but she was so slow and she was almost stumbling, she had to wonder if the woman was even completely aware of what was happening to her at the moment. She could simply be so shocked that her entire body was on autopilot and that concerned her. A gentle touch would be needed here as it was never great to bring them out of such a state in a harsh way.

When the woman was finally facing her, Rebecca's breath caught in her throat.

One of her eyes was gone, all that was left was a crater of pus and rotting flesh. Her other eye was a solid white marble, half of her jaw was exposed. The skin and flesh on the right side of her face had just been stripped away until there was nothing left to cover it. She let out another moan and Rebecca realised, finally, that it wasn't a moan of pain.

It was one of hunger.

Rebecca and the woman stared at one another for she didn't know how long, but suddenly the woman lunged at her and Rebecca let out a shriek as she brought up her hands and tried to push the mutilated woman away from her. For someone that should have passed out due to the sheer pain she must have been in, the woman had a firm grip as her cold hands clamped around her upper arms.

She tried to lean in to her to clamp her teeth around her neck but Rebecca fought back but soon her strength began to fail her and her arms began to ache from the effort of holding her back. For just a moment, as the woman began to lean towards her neck, Rebecca realised that she was going to die. There was nothing that she could do, all the strength seemed to have drained out of her and if she let go to reach for her gun then she would sink her teeth into her neck and end her life.

Just as what little strength she had left was about to fail her Edward, who she had almost had forgotten had existed, rushed up and grabbed the woman by hair and threw her into a row of seats, bringing a overhead net of luggage down with her as she fell. Rebecca stared at where she fell, she had no idea what just happened but she could feel her hands shaking and she thought that she was going to be sick.

When Edward turned around to face her he grabbed her by the shoulders and for a moment she thought that he was going to throw her as well even though she knew how ridiculous that thought was. For a brief moment she thought she saw something that might been concern in his eyes but if she had then it was goon as soon as she had seen it, to be replaced with a steely blue wall. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, I just...What the hell happened?" She might be the rookie but she was certain the people with those sort of injuries wouldn't even be able to stand, let alone attack her. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe when the helicopter had come down she had cracked her head against the wall and all this was some dying dream as she waited for death to come and claim her even as the others tried in vain to wake her. Maybe by now a rescue helicopter had arrived and they were rushing her back to Racoon City.

It was so odd how comforting a thought that actually was.

"I don't know rookie, I really have no idea." Edward muttered as he brought his hand through his hair and though it seemed impossible he almost looked unnerved, all though to be fair Rebecca supposed that anyone would be unnerved when they were faced with someone who by all rights should be a walking corpse. Maybe her scream had woken the dead.

She let out a hysterical giggle but she slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw Edward glare at her. "Sorry, I'm kinda freaking out. I'm okay now. I promise."

"Rookie, it's great to say that but I need you to hold it together." Edward spoke commandingly, it was odd as she normally found how he spoke to her that way kind of condescending, as if he expected her to lose her cool but now that she was actually close to breaking down sobbing and screaming she actually found that tone of voice kind of comforting.

Rebecca took a few deep breaths before she nodded. "I'm okay. I am, I promise. I can hold it together." Maybe if she said that then it would be true, strangely it didn't seem to help much.

Edward nodded. "All right, good. Now listen to me, the first thing that we are going to do is that we are going to get the hell off of this train and we're going to get in touch with the others. I have no idea what is going on here but what I do know is that we can't handle it by ourselves."

Rebecaa nodded and was about to agree when a bone chilling moan shook her to her core, Edward turned around and both of them saw the woman that Edward thrown into the chairs slowly standing up. It wasn't possible, that throw should have broken her back at the very least. Though perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised, six impossible things seemed to have happened to night.

Almost as if in answer another moan, more strangled that the one the woman let out, filled the air and from in between two other sets of chairs a man dressed in a grey business suit with his throat ripped out stood up, his milky eyes turning to focus on them. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. It was slimly possible that someone could survive the injuries the woman sustained though they would be in such agony that they would more than likely wish that they were dead but there wasn't any chance of someone surviving their throat being torn out.

More and more began to rise from the seats, like some demented version of whack a mole and each one seemed to have worse injuries than the last, some were missing limbs. It had to be a nightmare, it had to be. There was no way in hell that any of this could be real.

"We have to go. Now." Edward's steely voice snapped her out of her near panic and Rebecca quickly nodded. They both turned and began to stride down the lane towards the door that they had come though, the walking corpses because that was the only thing that they could be even though it was insane, shambling behind them. Edward reached the door before her and pulled it open but whatever he saw made him stop and Rebecca could not see behind him, he was so broad that he filled the entire frame.

He suddenly shot out his arm and slid the door shut so fast that the entire frame shook before he spun around to face her, his face pale and his eyes wide. "We can't go that way." And that was that as Edward pushed past her and drew his gun. "This car doesn't have anyway to get outside so we'll have to fight our way through to the next one. I get the feeling that these guys aren't going to get out of our way if we just ask them real nice."

Rebecca was about to ask him why they couldn't go through the other car when suddenly the frame shook, as if something was beating on it with their hands from the other side. Well, that answered that question. She quickly drew her gun, made sure that her safety was off and went to stand next to Edward.

The nearest of the living corpses was only two steps away from Edward who levelled his gun at her chest, he frowned and pulled the trigger. A part of Rebecca's S.T.A.R.S training had been that she had to get used to firing guns on the range without any ear protectors on. Even with all that training the sound of the bullet leaving Edward's gun still nearly deafened her.

The bullet struck the woman in the stewardess uniform high in the chest, just below her heart, and sent her spinning back into the man behind her. It knocked both of them down and the rest of them shambled over the two on the floor without any thought. Rebecca raised her gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet shot out and struck the next one in the shoulder.

The banging on the door behind them began to increase and Rebecca nearly dropped her gun when she heard the sound of the wood cracking, the door was going to break down and they were going to be caught in between them. It was odd the sort of things that popped into your head when you knew that you were about to die, the most prevalent thing in Rebecca's mind in that moment was she was certain that she had forgotten to turn the microwave off when she left her apartment to come to the police station.

The second thing, was something she had seen in a movie. "The head! Go for the head!" Rebecca shouted as she levealed her gun to the forehead of the middle aged, overweight man who stood before them and pulled the trigger. When the bullet made contact his head snapped back and he fell to the floor, he did not move again.

Before Rebecca could take a moment to appreciate her victory however, the next one was upon her and it was so close that her gun was practically lodged into his teeth by the time she pulled the trigger, blowing out the back of his head. Edward began to aim for the head as well, between the two of them they had cleared a path and began to run down the lane to the door of the other car.

And they were just in time as the door to the other car fell to the floor, a flood of living dead surging through with it. Rebecca would not look back, she would not look back. Edward was there first and slid the door open, Rebecca ran in after him and slid the door shut. It wouldn't buy them much time as this door was identical to the one of the other car but it would buy them enough time to get outside and find the others. She had no idea what they were going to tell them.

She turned around and nearly ran into Edward's back and when she leaned over to look around him, she saw why he had stopped. This car was a passenger car with compartments that were clearly meant for passengers who would be able to afford them and he was trying to decide whether or not they should duck into one to see if maybe they could get out through a window.

A loud bang at the door seemed to make his mind up for him and he quickly sized Rebecca's wrist and began to drag her through the slim hallway through the compartments, if nothing else then that might slow the zombies down as they would have to come through it single file. There was another door at the end and they quickly ran through it, sliding it shut behind them.

This was another passenger car and this one at the very least did have a door that lead into the outside, Rebecca could almost smell the fresh air. It would be a much better change of pace from the smell of death and rotting flesh. Before she could take a step towards it however Edward tightened his grip on her wrist and she turned to look down the rest of the cab. What she saw nearly made her scream in despair.

There had to be at least thirty zombies in this cab alone, they didn't have enough bullets. Rebecca didn't keep count but she was certain that she didn't have many left in her clip and she was fairly sure that neither did Edward. They had other clips but by the time they would have reloaded the hoard would be on them. It was over, there was nowhere left to run.

Just as the first zombie stepped closer to them, Edward raised his gun and pulled the trigger. the zombie's head snapped back and rotting grey matter splattered the seats behind her. Rebecca supposed that it was better to go down fighting and so she raised her gun as well.

Suddenly there were two shots and two zombies fell to join their comrade on the floor, the shots had not come from Rebecca nor had they come from Edward who looked just as confused as she felt. "Hey! Up here!" The voice came to the side of Rebecca and she turned to see a staircase, not sure how she had missed that she looked up to see a man dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, holding a pistol.

At the minute, she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and so ran up the stairs with Edward following after her. The man turned on the stairs and began to run up, this cab had an upper compartment and it seemed to be for dining as several tables stood on either side with white table clothes on top of them with lamps set in the middle. "Okay, we should be safe up here."

"Safe?" Edward scoffed in disgust as he gestured around the train. "We're in a dead end, there's nowhere left to run."

"Not quite, Jarhead." The man said with a frown as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "Those people down there, they're dead. I kind of sure you've gathered that, they can push down a door if there's enough of them but they can't climb stairs. Just wait and see."

It almost seemed impossible that after everything that had happened it the past ten minutes that they would be shown any kind of good luck but sure enough, while they could still hear the zombies moaning at the bottom of the stairs, none of them actually tried to come up. The man nodded, looking smug. "There, you see? Now why don't you both sit down and catch your breath. You're safe enough for now."

Rebecca glanced at Edward and just by the look on his face she could see that he had seen the tattoo on his arm as well, they weren't safe. They were trapped on a train with the living dead, and a mass murderer.

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight.

* * *

**Welp, that's another chapter in the bag and we are finally getting into the meat themselves. Please keep in mind that this is a novelisation and thus a lot will not be the same, this is just my interpretation of the Resident Evil universe and some things will be different as I can not predict the future and thus will not be able to foresee what decisions Capcom will make when it comes to future games.**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed.**

**Love, **

**Doctorwhofan12345.**


End file.
